Out of Order
by OCfan11
Summary: Being reincarnated a third time means dying isn't scary. Danny knows her third life will be a little strange when she wakes up, alone, in the forest. That's okay. She'll pick herself up and move on. Third time should be a charm.
1. Somewhere, deep in a forest

Chapter One Somewhere, Deep in a Forest

Danny can feel the arrow hit her lung just as she finishes teleporting in front of the scared girl. The woman doesn't waste time wrapping an arm around Amber and teleporting to another clearing. Then she pushes the girl away and collapses on the ground, empty picnic basket falling beside her.

Danny coughs weakly as blood fills her lungs. Her smile is bitter, and eyes are shut. Just her luck to die while saving someone she wishes would drop dead. Three days before she turns thirty-two. She had been really hoping to pass thirty-five this time… too bad.

Third time isn't her charm.

Danny keeps her eyes shut, even as Amber starts calling out for help. The woman knows the arrow to her lung is a death blow. Knifed in a mugging, blacked out in an airplane crash, and now target practice. Really, she knows this isn't the type of wound you walk away from.

She assumes it is for the best. She was never in the story, not that she can remember, and a certain young woman is supposed to have the Spring Maiden's powers. No time like the present to give up her magic.

Danny squeezes her eyes shut and starts to focus. A face, the next Spring Maiden's, enters her mind. The dying woman pushes away the pain, the sounds, the feeling of drowning, and just focuses on that one face.

A story must go on. The story told from her first life, her first world, must happen. She is supposed to die, and never be mentioned again.

"Danny!"

S***.

Danny forces her eyelids to stay closed. She can hear her best friend run up to her. His scythe clicks back into a blade, and he sounds panicked. Double s***. She realizes she can't be the best sight in the world, but can he at least not freak out over her death?

…Right. She remembers that death is supposed to be permanent. And that she hasn't yet told him what that flask of hers could do.

She gives a wet chuckle, ignoring Amber's panicked sentences. Danny forgot how shocked he will look when he sees her next.

"Go to Ozpin," Qrow demands. Danny remembers that she should be focusing on dying, and again pictures the next Maiden in her head. Amber scrambles away, leaving the two. "Danny? Danny!" His hands tear out the arrow and the woman chokes a gasps. The wound has gotten worse. He curses and tries to put pressure on the wound. "Danny, I need you to open your eyes. Come on Danny... F***! Open your eyes!"

The woman wants to know why it's taking so long to die. It probably has something to do with her aura. This is the first world she's ever used one, so she doesn't know how to turn it off. Could also be the magic, though. It doesn't seem to want to leave quite yet.

"S***!" Qrow keeps cursing. He seems to give up trying to stop the blood and loops his arms under her, trying to carry her. "Come on Danny, stay with me!"

Danny wants to snort. She keeps a picture of the Maiden in her mind, unwilling to follow his instructions. If she opens her eyes, the next Maiden is likely not to get her powers. They need everyone's help for the future.

"Please," Qrow's voice quivers. "D*** it! Please, don't do this to me. We're a team, remember? You and I, against everything. We can't be a team if you're gone. Just open your eyes, Danny!"

She can't follow his orders even if she wants to. The drowning feeling fades as her lungs scream for air, and a buzzing sound starts. She can feel the magic in her latch onto the image in her head. Danny is almost dead. She goes limp.

"F***! Danny, come on-"

Her body tries to convulse as her heart stops. The magic completes her last need for it to find the host she's chosen. She feels the only thing keeping her alive start to pulse out of her body.

"S***! What the f-"

;;;

Danny wakes up in a hospital bed.

It is disorientating, and there are tubes everywhere, and everything _hurts_ , and-

She is in her second body.

It takes Danny a moment to comprehend that her third life ended before her second.

The doctors tell her that the plane crash left her in a coma for two weeks.

Her heart had stopped in the middle of surgery, two weeks ago.

She was officially dead for half a minute before they revived her.

Danny gives the doctors thanks for saving her life.

Once alone in her hospital room, Danny closes her eyes and leans heavily into the bed. Her eyelids leak tears, and she finally lets herself see her best friend's face.

"I'm sorry," Danny speaks her apology to a man in another world. To a best friend she has no hope of seeing again. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. All rights belong to its respective owners.**


	2. try and hide

Chapter Two: Try and Hide

Because the last thing she remembers is the G-Force becoming too much, Danny is pretty sure she is dead. The only experience she has is the long, blank feeling after she was stabbed in her first life, but this feeling is pretty much the same. One long, blank, thoughtless existence.

It is strange, though, that when thoughts start coming, there is no pain. Well, no pain like there was when her last mother gave birth to her. There is still pain - existing from one world to another isn't an easy task - but it isn't as bad as her second reincarnation.

Her eyes open to stare at a canopy of trees. That's new. Last time she opened her new eyes was the white walls of a hospital. Being born premature had the doctors keeping an eye on her, and her family in the hospital longer.

Danny does her checklist. Toes wiggle, feels like ten. Fingers clench, feels like ten. Ankles and wrists roll. Muscles tense, although definitely not as strong as she is used to. Shoulders move up and down on something soft. Neck moves head side to side. Eyes blink. Mouth and nose breathe. Tongue moves. No teeth.

Shoot.

Danny refrains from cursing, and feels her cheek muscles scrunch into a strange expression. She'll need to gain control of her facial muscles - which always seem to change quite easily with her emotions - eventually. What really bothers her is going through teething again. Not. Fun.

Danny slowly raises her hands to her ears, and claps them over the holes. Silence. She removes her hands and coos. Her face stretches into a smile. She can make noises, hear, and feel. Include the sight of the enormous trees above her, and three out of her five senses are good to go. Smell and taste did take some time to form last reincarnation, so she isn't worried.

On shaky limbs, Danny sits up. She has to balance on her weak arms, as she has no core muscles at the moment. Of the many things Danny takes note of, she wheezes in relief that she is human for her third life. Her second life introduced her to some very nonhuman people, and that was something she got used to only after accepting the fact that she wasn't dead-dead.

Danny takes in the large forest around her, and the basket she is in. She takes a fist full of red blanket and wraps it around her nude form. She mentally high-fives herself at the fact that she is female this time, too. After securing the blanket the best she can, Danny reaches up and tries to lift herself using the woven handle of the basket. Danny grumbles out loud; her arms being weak noodles are not helping her stand.

It takes another five tries to grab the handle, and another three attempts to get her legs under her body. When Danny gets herself in an awkward standing position, she is out of breath and ready for a nap.

Determined to not be a kid that gets abandoned to die in a forest, Danny takes her first step to try and leave the basket.

She ends up face planting onto the ground floor. Out of reaction, her eyes tear up and she gums her lip to hold the sobs. Danny tries to turn off the pain, but her baby body isn't ready for that kind of treatment and wants to be comforted.

Danny sniffs and pulls up on the side of the basket. She's not mad at being abandoned in the forest. She just wishes she could have seen the face of her parents… so she could find them one day and prove how she _thrived_.

Yes, she decides she is going to thrive this time. Danny nods and creates plans on how she will make connections. This time, she will give herself reasons to live. She will become great in this life, in her own way. For the parents that love her, she will make sure she doesn't waste her new life. They are only reason she hasn't burst into tears yet. Her old parents taught her how to be strong, how to be prepared. She won't put their parenting to waste just because her new set of parents _left her in a forest to die._

Danny is sure the expression on her face isn't one a child is supposed to have. She gets up, using the basket for leverage. Her gums are bared in a smile. She grasps the blanket around her for a second, and then puts both hands on the basket. Taking a deep breath to steady, Danny starts pushing.

Arms as strong as noodles, and the stamina of a sloth, Danny doesn't make it past the second tree before she collapses. This time, she crawls towards the second tree and huddles by the trunk, under a larger root. Her disappointment with her progress doesn't last long, because she falls asleep within seconds.

;;;

Danny is quivering under the root.

The monster that tosses her basket back and forth with its paws is _ginormous_. It could be because she is so small, but the big, bear-like creature is taller, and _larger_ , then anything she can remember seeing. Its black fur has an inky look to it, making the girl want to sob at the awful, swirling texture. It appears as though the creature is absorbing light, making its body one large, black mass.

As much as Danny wants to blame her fear on her tiny body, there is something about this creature that makes her fear feel _primal and raw_. She wants to break down and cry because her body is telling her that this creature brings _ends_. She isn't afraid of death. Her body is, though. It is too young and fresh, and not ready to fight or flight to keep her alive. Instead, her instincts scream at her to make noise. Call out for help.

The whimper that does escape her has the monster's head snapping towards her.

The bear-thing growls and knocks her basket away. Danny's eyes widen as the basket hits a nearby tree branch and splinters apart. She clasps her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream as she tries to press back into the tree, keeping an eye on the dark creature.

The red eyes under a white mask-like face peer angrily at the tree roots. Danny does her to not move, but the red blanket around her sticks out like a sore thumb against the brown roots.

The creature roars suddenly, turning around. Danny can't stop the squeak from her as she scrambles backwards. Her noodle-strength arms tremble and fail her, and she lands on her back, staring up at the sky between roots of the tree.

"Uhck," someone grunts.

Danny jolts and forces the screams in her throat down. Nothing can be done about the tears in her eyes, as they roll quietly down her cheeks. The creature growls again, then it is roaring. Danny can hear metal on flesh, before the roaring abruptly stops. Two patterns of heavy breathing echo through the tree roots, not including her own shuttering breath.

"D***," someone, a man, mumbles. Danny can hear footsteps, but can't bring her muscles to move. She realizes her body is trying to play dead. She is not impressed at the irony. "I had heard the villages around Vale sometimes… did this… but… D***."

"The parents probably thought this best," the second male voice does not seem like he is pleased at the thought. "Couldn't take care of them. Bad orphanage. Out of supplies. The list goes on." There is a silence and Danny is left gasping as her muscles relax at the sound of someone speaking English. "Though… where's the blood?"

"Jet!"

"It's an honest question," the second man, Jet, snaps back. "The Grimm never leave anything clean. There's always something. Just a basket? Where's the kid we heard?"

Danny tries to make her vocal cords work.

"What was the Grimm going for?" the first man asks. "Maybe the- uh… Maybe-"

"Grrggle."

Danny grimaces at the sound that comes from both her mouth and her stomach. She's just glad her hunger didn't let on when the creature was staring her down.

"Was that…?" The first man whispers.

"Guggle," Danny tries speaking again.

"The tree," the first man breathes. She can hear the footsteps come towards her, and for a moment she wonders if these people are actually friendly. Somehow they made the dark creature go away. Maybe she should be afraid.

But why be afraid when she can just wake up in another life?

Right… she wants to thrive here. Doesn't mean she's afraid.

"Here," she hears Jet mutter.

Danny feels hands go around on her sides, and she squeals. Her muscles still won't work properly, but her legs kick at air. She tries to glare at the face she sees, but is too entrapped by the black dog ears sticking up on the top of his head. She gapes and coos at the soft looking ears. The girl almost misses the laugh that shakes through the dark-skinned man; it shakes her when he chuckles.

"Well, d***," the man holding her mutters. She recognizes him as the speaker named Jet. "Look at you. Little worse for wear, but alive."

"S*** kid," the other man mutters, moving around to see her face. Danny stares at him, but the young looking human isn't nearly as interesting as the man with dog ears. "How did you get out of the basket? You can't be older than a few months."

Danny tries to form a frown. She's always been small, and hopes that being born premature was a one-life thing. She doesn't want to go through that again.

"Don't worry kid," Jet coos, gaining her full attention. His features have a cruel glint and his smile is mean. "We'll take you to our camp until we find an orphanage. Preferably big city. And if I ever meet your parents," his looks go darker and his smile gets wider, "I'll kill them myself."

The young man inches away from the two and Danny smiles at Jet's promise. Her parents did leave her in a forest this time. She has had two perfectly good ones before. She doesn't care about the third pair being a letdown. She does like that a stranger promises to help her. Then again, she is a helpless child. For now.

"Are you sure we can take another kid to camp?" the young man mutters, glancing around the forest. "Five's the highest we've ever gotten without reaching a city."

"We'll make room," Jet's voice leaves no room for arguments. His face softens and he changes Danny's position so that she is held to his chest. "Three days to Vale's main city. We can do it."

"Right," the young man breathes. "Maybe we should double back and see if any Hunters are in the last village."

"The same village that left a kid in the forest to die?"

"Right," the man barks a laugh. "Bad idea. Especially if they think the kid's dead. Head back to camp?"

"Yah," Jet mutters, starting to walk. "Can you explain this to Muse?"

The young man laughs so hard Jet has to stop and wait for him to catch his breath. "No way, you're on your own."

Danny blinks sleepily up at the two men. Her eyes wander around the forest as she processes all the information. The creature that attacked her basket was called a Grimm. The man carrying her has dog ears. Her birth village probably thinks she's dead. She is being transported to a camp, and then maybe to a city?

Danny closes her eyes as sleep pulls on her little form. She relaxes, wondering about the other words the men threw around. Hunters. Vale. Sounds a bit like aspects from a story she heard in her first life. The story of a team called RWBY. The memories of the story are vague, the plot clear, but that's all just a coincidence. Her second life took place on a world that mingled with five different species. Her first life, on Earth, had nothing like the people she's seen in the last life, and definitely no one with dog ears.

Danny falls asleep about halfway to the nomad's camp. She spends her first day of her third life dreaming about girls in combat skirts and crows watching down from above.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	3. Appear, far in the future

Chapter Three: Appear, far in the Future

Danny slowly gets off the chair and walks to the center of her room. She's glad her little brother, Toby, isn't here for this. She always hates it when her monthly magic kicks up around others.

The tattoo on her back, which formed with gaining Spring Maiden powers, has been painfully moving for an hour. She knows it is going to be a shorter trip with this burst, and the inked clock hand on her back confirms it as it nears the written number for ten minutes. With the limited time, she has decided to make a gift for her teammate.

Qrow, being her partner, is going to get the first crystal she hands out. After experimenting with crystals and dust, and having Toby destroy them to bring her to the future, Danny feels ready to gift one. This will be the first crystal she won't have foreknowledge on when it's used. She is under the impression that, because Qrow usually ends up destroying things he's given, she'll be making a few more for him later. Ten minutes is short enough a time to help him wherever he destroys it in the future.

It beats walking around the past for ten minutes, that's for sure.

Danny has a speech lined up, ready to use for when she gives it to him. How he'll need to use it only when he really needs it. How he should be responsible before he calls her. The basics.

She just isn't going to tell him it brings her past self to the future. She expects he will destroy it soon anyways, just to mess with her.

As the pain on her back starts to spread out, Danny focuses on the tiny crystal. She lets her magic flow towards the green dust held in the crystal vial, giving her something to ground her magic to. As her magic grabs hold, Danny brings her fists up and spreads her feet apart.

She is ready for a battle.

The pain has her gritting her teeth. Her back spasms as the clock hand reaches ten minutes. Her magic reacts, but instead of displacing her back in time for ten minutes, it holds her to the green dust.

More specifically, the time it breaks out of the crystal vial.

;;;

Thirty-one years old Qrow sits on his bed. He clenches his fists. Unclenches them. Stands up. Paces.

"F***!" he screams, pushing his lamp to the floor. It shatters on impact, but the destruction doesn't make him feel better. He is cracking on the inside. Breaking. Falling apart.

He is so _angry_. It hurts so _much_. His best friend is dead, and there isn't even a body to bury. He hurts because she never told him – never told _anyone_ – that she was the Spring Maiden. He's angry that he had to find that _bit of information_ out when her magic left her to die.

He's a storm of emotions because, when her magic was completely gone, she vanished.

One second he was holding her.

Then there wasn't even blood on his hands.

Qrow shouts and curses, hitting anything that can break in his room. He just wants it all to stop. He wants his sister to stop being the b**** she's become. He wants James to stop ignoring the fact their friend f****** died. He wants Abigail to pick up her d***phone so someone can tell her the news.

He wants Ozpin to not force him off work. It's been three days, and he doesn't want to f****** _sit here_ with his emotions.

He can't even leave without Glynda or Taiyang immediately coming to the door and asking if he wants anything, before forcing him back inside. Ozpin's orders.

He just wants to get out of here and fly away. They probably think he won't come back.

He probably wouldn't.

Qrow kicks the end of his bed before sitting back down on it. Three days without rest, but there's no point in sleeping. All he can see is his best friend disappearing in his arms. He runs his hands through his hair, determined not to close his eyes.

Then he spots it. The little crystal his best friend gave him for his nineteenth birthday. It sparkles in the little amount of light being let through his curtains, as if to say _I'm here and she's not_.

Qrow snarls at the offending piece of crystal. He scrapes it off his desk and angrily forms a fist around it. Somewhere deep in his mind, a part of Qrow whimpers at him to stop what he is about to do. That part is largely ignored. The stupid, green dust filled crystal isn't like the flask that sits untouched on his only surviving desk. That flask was Danny's prized possession, given to him when he turned twenty-eight and started going on year-long missions.

There is no way in h*** he'd ever let that flask get destroyed.

Qrow draws back his fist. He glares at the wall opposite to him, largely untouched by his rampage. He falters for a second, hearing the words she said before he was allowed to even touch the crystal.

"Make sure - before you even _think_ about destroying this - that you need me; because as soon as this is destroyed, I will be there to help you."

Qrow's eyes harden and he spits out a harsh, "f*** you."

Then he throws the crystal at the wall.

He buries his head in his hands, finally closing his eyes. He doesn't want to see how his best friend doesn't keep her promise. He hears the crystal break, and digs his hands into his scalp as he holds back a sob. D***. He can feel the hurt dig deeper inside him. He doesn't remember it ever being this bad before.

"Um, Qrow? Where's the fire?"

Qrow's head snaps up so fast he doesn't think he's seeing straight. Across from him is the younger version of his best friend, looking very confused.

"Danny?" Qrow chokes out her name for the first time in days.

Danny turns and looks from his room to him. She lets out a low whistle. "D***, you got old. Did you really not use the crystal before now?"

Qrow is on his feet, towering over the girl. "Danny?"

"Yah?" Danny draws out her answer, craning her neck to look at him. "Um, Qrow? You alright there? Are we in trouble or something?"

Qrow doesn't bother answering the question. He rushes forwards and squeezes her to his chest. Danny squeaks, her eyes going wide, as he begins to shake. She hesitantly rubs circles onto his back, not knowing what to say.

"You're dead," Qrow says to her. Danny does her best not to still at the fact. "You're dead, but you're here – how? How are you here, Danny? And why are you so young? You're not older than twenty – why? S***, it's so good to see you. How are you not dead? S***. How are you _here_?"

Danny hesitantly pats him on the back and the takes a step away. Qrow doesn't let go of her shoulders, looking down at her like she might disappear if he so much as blinks. Danny doesn't break his gaze as she leads him to the bed and makes him sit down with her.

"I've got seven minutes," Danny says seriously. "Long story short, Spring Maiden powers make me time travel. That crystal I gave you had one-time use to bring me here. If I'm dead, then you used up your chance, Qrow. You should have waited to use it when you were in trouble."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have used it now if you told me you were the Spring Maiden!" Qrow shouts. His eyes flash a deep, angry red. "Why the f*** didn't you say anything, Danny! I could have- we could have protected you! You would still be here, and I wouldn't have had to break that stupid birthday present to see you again!"

"Five minutes," Danny says seriously. She looks sad. She did just tell him she is the Spring Maiden. Now, she absolutely cannot tell his younger self that she is the Spring Maiden. She will not risk a paradox over this. "Don't yell at me, Qrow. We don't have time to try and sort out every issue now. Since I didn't tell you about my power, I'm guessing I didn't tell the others. It would probably be a good idea to let our team, and Ozpin and Glynda, know what their crystals can do."

"They have crystals too?" Qrow's eyes grow wide, and Danny can see practically see where his thoughts are going.

"Those crystals are _theirs_ , to be used in _emergencies only_ ," Danny tries to force him to understand. "I don't like not knowing where I've ended up, and I'd appreciate it if I didn't spend five minutes having tea instead of saving your a****."

"But I'll see you again?" Qrow begs. His face looks so heartbroken that Danny has to look away. "Please. Danny, tell me I see you again."

Danny avoids answering his question as her gaze lands on the only untouched object on his desk. Her eyes go wide. She almost screeches. "Is that my flask?"

"Yes," Qrow says, holding tighter to her shoulders. He can see her expression turn from shock to thoughtful. "You gave it to me. Come on, Danny. Don't leave me like that again."

Danny takes almost half a minute to talk to him. "Qrow. If you're ever in a life or death situation, I want you to take a pause. If you think there is even the slightest possibility of getting out, then take that chance. If all hope is gone, and you've got nothing left to lose… If you need all the help you can get, if you need me-"

"Always," Qrow cuts in.

Danny shakes her head and holds up a hand to his chest. She meets his gaze. "If you need me, and you have absolutely no other option. If you are going to die and there is no way out. If there is nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , left that anyone can do, you break that flask."

"Danny," Qrow says hesitantly.

Danny shakes her head. "We've got less than a minute, Qrow. I'm sorry, but you're probably not going to see me for a long time. Remember what I said, and _do not break that flask unless you have no other choice._ "

"Danny," Qrow starts. He pauses when he feels her small form wrap around his middle.

"I'm sorry I left," Danny mutters into his chest. "I'm an awful teammate, aren't I?"

Qrow pauses, tears finally breaking free. He places his head on hers, letting his sobs start. He squeezes her, not wanting the pain of her leaving to come back. He shakes as he cries on Danny. "No, you're the best teammate I've ever had."

Danny huffs and he can feel her start to shake with him. Her voice sounds tight with pain. "Go to sleep, Qrow. You look like the living dead."

He shakes harder and holds her tighter. "Dan-"

"Goodbye, Qrow."

Qrow sobs, alone in his room once more. A small pile of green dust sits against the wall, broken crystal shards on top.


	4. learn that you'll survive

Chapter Four: Learn that You'll Survive

Danny stands in the dark room of the orphanage with the other kids the nomads dropped off. While she looks like the youngest in the room, and the smallest as she stands less than a _whopping_ third-of-a-meter tall, Danny is the only one to truly realize what's going on. The other kids with her slowly make their way to the gloomy - long-term stay - kids. The mats on the floor aren't just for play; they're where every kid _sleeps_.

That is, if a kid is lucky enough to grab a mat.

Danny keeps her back to the wall, still not strong enough to balance herself up for too long. Her face is twisted into the best scowl a-month-or-so-old kid can make. The kids that were with her the past few days are being denied places to sleep, and any attempts at friendships are being turned down by the orphanages' pre-set groups.

For being a big-city orphanage, as Maybelle - the nomad's information dealer - said, the place has seen more neglect than in a movie Danny saw two life-times ago. Annie probably had it better than this, though Danny isn't sure how bad it was in the movie compared to this. She can't remember the plot, only that everything worked out.

Danny's smile twists into a sneer as her fellow left-behinds are officially the outcasts of the orphanage. She watches one of the girls, Jazz, look out the window with her 'I'm getting out of here' face. Seeing as the fox-eared girl always went missing around camp, Danny is sure she's going to make it, too.

Danny would rather be with the nomads, even if they did leave her here to rot. At least they thought they were doing the right thing. Jet even looked proud that they had dropped them off at the orphanage mid-afternoon, so that the kids could 'eat dinner' and 'make friends'. She wonders if he would smirk so widely if he saw the inside of the orphanage.

Danny holds back on an inner scoff. She realizes that the man is just thrilled to have five less mouths to feed. In fact, she is sure most of the nomads are. While kids were a handle, it was putting food in their mouths that the adults always seemed to complain about.

Danny's small hands clench as the kids she knows all try to curl up on the ground. Jazz and her friend look to be crying. The kids are all wrapped in their heads, wondering what they did to deserve this. Danny knows the answer is nothing. She's been here three days, and none of the kids have done anything that would mean leaving them behind like trash. It's just the way this world works, it seems.

Danny can feel her anger rising. It's twice now in this new life that she's been left behind. She never would have thought that it would happen. She tries to be nice, likable, and kept out of the way of the adults at camp. She knew they were going to put her in an orphanage, but _here_? And without a goodbye?

Danny tries to take deep breathes, but it feels like the air is getting sucked out of her the more she thinks about how the nomads left her and the others. It's easier to put hate and anger on faces of people she trusted. She wants to go back to them, but not to prove she is worth being there. She wants to be there to spite them. She wants them to have to put up with her. She thought being a better person in this life would be a goal, but now it seems like she's going in a full loop back to wanting to be an annoyance. She wants them to remember her. She wants the memory of her to be so deeply implanted in their heads that, when she eventually moves onto the next life, they can't forget her. She doesn't want to be stuck in some city 'we sleep on the floor' orphanage, surrounded by some it's-a-hard-knock-life kids.

Danny wants to leave on her own terms. She thinks real hard about how she is going to go back to the nomads. It doesn't matter that they have left the city before the sun sets. She thinks real hard about _stupid_ Jet, and his _stupid_ wife, and the _stupid_ people she thought could give her a reason to want to survive, and how she wants to be _there_ instead of _here_.

A deep pop resounds inside her body.

Danny can't breathe.

For a second, it feels like her entire body is devoid of air, _and it burns_.

Then Danny is gasping, falling onto her hands and knees. She pants, staring at the hard wooden floor that wasn't there just a second ago.

In fact, there wasn't too much light a second ago. Now, the world seems bathed in it.

Danny pants and struggles to inhale as she looks around. Her body collapses, exhausted, but she takes in the sight of jars filled with dust. Dust of all colours seems to surround her. Danny closes her eyes and coughs, not noticing the green sparkles that leave her mouth. The small girl smiles and she tries to catch her breath. She knows _exactly_ where she is. The light rumbling, coming from the floor, confirms it.

The nomads have a horse-drawn cart made specifically to carry dust. It's their main trade item. Danny watched Jazz get scolded from hiding in it yesterday. She heard the adults complaining about big-city Vale not being very good with its dust prices.

Danny is situated right in the middle of the cart.

Danny coughs more, green dust appearing in front of her face without her knowing. Her weak, baby body slums further into the wooden boards, too tired to keep her awake. Danny falls asleep, slightly sad that she isn't able to surprise the nomads at her appearance.

She'll question how she even got here when she wakes up.

;;;

It's Maybelle that finds her.

"What the f***? It's that basket kid! How the h*** did she even get here!"


	5. Happy Birthday to You!

Chapter Five: Happy Birthday to You!

Danny is splayed out on the bed when Abigail finds her. The lioness Faunus hesitantly closes the door to their dorm and makes her way over to the end of the bed. "What are you doing?"

Danny yelps, straightening and closing her scroll. A pencil drops, and the blonde on the end of the bed leans over to see a calendar under her teammate's chest.

"Oh, hey," Danny says, dropping her scroll on the calendar with the pencil. She sits up and moves to face the taller eighteen years old. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

Abigail smiles a little and leans on her friend's shoulder. "So, what are you doing?"

"Oh!" Danny exclaims and starts to blush. She looks at the calendar and the dates filled with English words. She chuckles, nervous at being caught. "Well, um, this is embarrassing. I'm writing down everyone's birthdays."

"Why?" Abigail asks, peering down at the illegible words. "How do you even find them?"

"Oh!" Danny perks up and smiles brightly. She grabs her scroll, unlocking it and pulling up an app. "Well, you know how we have to give all that information to get an account for access to a scroll? As long as you have a contact to the person you're looking for, it's pretty simple to hack into their account and get the information."

"You hacked into my scroll!" Abigail screams. Danny pauses, realizing too late that this must not be like her second world. "Why- how, no- why would you do that? What did you do?"

Danny uncomfortably slumps and curls around her hands, shielding her scroll and her face. The tattoo on her back twinges, another reminder this isn't like her second lifetime. Here, people are very private about their digital life. They openly state their personal baggage to friends and teammates, but never about what they do digitally. Danny is the opposite. Her personal life, digital life, and past lives are locked down with more passwords, fire walls, shortcuts, and shields then the most advanced Atlas computer.

"Look," Abigail sighs, turning into her meek self at the sight of her withdrawn teammate. "I'm sorry for snapping. Just, don't so that again. What's on my scroll account is personal. Promise me you'll never do that again."

Danny looks up with a hopeful smile, and lies, "I promise."

"Good," Abigail seems pleased by her response. "And hey, don't mention this to James or Qrow. Just keep out of their stuff, too."

"Fine," Danny says, smiling brightly now that her teammate isn't mad. The brunette knows she'll be looking up stuff on her teammate's scrolls when their birthdays near. Speaking of… "Hey, did you know that Qrow's actually seventeen?"

"What?" Abigail mews.

Danny nods and pulls up the calendar she was working on. She points to a date ten days from now. "His birthday. He's a fall baby."

"What?" Abigail moves closer, but still can't understand the words written on the calendar. She passes it off as something Danny learned from the nomads, as her homework is all written in the strange lettering. "I guess that means we'll have to do something for him."

"Already on it," Danny says, passing the calendar to her teammate. She pulls one of the scattered papers out from under her blanket folds. This one's writing is in Remnant's native language. All the notes were taken from what she found on Qrow's account, not that she's telling anyone. "Tell me what you think about the presents, and the cake ideas."

Abigail looks worriedly at the page. "Qrow didn't tell you about any of this, did he? Where did you get all of this information?"

Danny shrugs and lies, "Scroll Book."

Abigail takes the answer with a sigh of relief.

Danny is glad when Abigail doesn't ask why she's putting everything on a regular calendar. Everyone else puts their important dates on their calendars on their scroll accounts. Danny's true answer would be more personal then she's happy to share.

During her second life, she discovered it easier to want to be there if the important dates are laid out. Birthdays are the most important days she can think of, since national holidays have been different in every life.

Danny feels her tattoo twinge as the minute hand moves. She holds back her discomfort and listens to Abigail say her thoughts on Qrow's present. Danny is glad the blonde is more outspoken today, even if the brunette is purposefully staying inside on this sunny day to avoid people.

Her shoulders roll, and she hopes her magic won't leave her missing Qrow's eighteenth birthday.


	6. Happy Birthday to You-

Chapter Six Happy Birthday to You~

 _Hey Qrow!_

 _Sorry I won't be there for your birthday this year. Twenty-two, and still a bachelor? I'm impressed! Must be the rugged charm, or the black eye that waitress gave you last week._

 _Heh, yah, sorry about that. In my defence, you're the one that chose dare. It's why I stick with truth. Although, now you know the_ truth _about what she thinks of your backwards pick-up line._

 _Anyways, I need to get back on track. Happy Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day, and try not to sully your reputation too much (vodka is in the top cabinet, right of the fridge, behind the powdered milk. Taiyang swore up and down you'd never look for it there, so I'd thought I'd help you out, birthday boy)._

 _Hopefully your team can throw you a great party. Oh, and tease your sister with baby names! It's so cute when she gets flustered!_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Sorry I'm not the greatest teammate._

 _Danny_

 _(P.S. I left your birthday present with Summer. Make sure you get it.)_

;;;

"How'd you know?" Taiyang asks, shaking his head.

Qrow shrugs and pours the clear liquid into a shot glass. He watches the blond watching him. Taiyang is sitting in a barstool, staring disapprovingly at the alcohol. Qrow rolls his eyes and nurses his shot. It will probably be his only one of the night – he has a mission the next day - and he wants it to last. If anything, Taiyang will be the drunkest in the house by midnight.

"Qrow!" Summer squeals. She slams into his side, almost making his shot go flying. Her arms wrap around him in a hug. "Happy birthday! You should have made some noise! Start letting us know when you arrive!"

"Heh," Qrow chuckles and pats her on the back. "Where's the fun in that?"

"It's polite," Raven says, walking into the kitchen. Qrow takes a moment to notice the small bump her stomach is now. When he looks up, the siblings share a small smile. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Qrow says, nodding slightly. Summer rushes to the cupboards, pulling out some regular cups. "Hey, Summer? I hear someone dropped off a present for me."

He notices Raven's raised eyebrows and Taiyang's surprised look. Summer smiles widely and rushes to the space between kitchen and hallway, only turning around to say a quick, "Be right back!"

He turns back to his other two teammates, both still staring at him. They're trying to figure out who gave him the present.

Qrow raises an eyebrow in return, and finally sips his shot. He knows this get-together/party is his team's attempt at a present for him. Ozpin only gives gifts in person. Glynda only ever joint gifts with someone. James never gave him anything after their team split, and Abigail stopped keeping track of anything to do with them when she started helping with father's little protest group. All other people Qrow keeps in contact with are business related.

Summer is the only one that knows he keeps in closer contact with Danny then he does with everyone else. She even invited the former team member to the party. Danny stops by from time to time, but lately Qrow makes sure that his sister and her husband are conveniently not around for those visits. He doesn't want them to tease him about her, but more importantly he doesn't want them to inform her of what they've been doing.

He doesn't want her in the mess of a war they're fighting.

Summer comes down with a completely ordinary box, wrapped in completely ordinary paper. Qrow raises his eyebrows at this; Danny doesn't do things ordinary.

"She said she wanted you to be surprised," Summer says, laughing at his expression. "Oh, and that the theme is 'what's inside is what counts'."

"Thanks, Summer," Qrow mutters, dragging the box in front of him on the counter. He takes a second to enjoy the anticipation on his teammate's faces as they watch him like a hawk. "What?"

"Just open it," Raven says with a laugh.

Qrow smirks. He rips the wrapping paper at a painstakingly slow pace. Everyone groans. Qrow chuckles, making quick work of the wrapping paper before they finish. "What is it?"

"You're a brat," Summer huffs, grabbing a seat at the counter to watch.

Qrow flashes a charming smile at her. He turns back to the gift and opens the lid. A silver object glints inside. He frowns, carefully lifting it up.

"A necklace?" Taiyang asks in disbelief.

"Not even," Raven says, distastefully. "It's just a chain."

Qrow narrows his eyes. He notices that the white chain sparkles a bit differently from the normal steel ones he's taken to wearing for his cross pendant. A hesitant pull shows that it is stronger, too. It's when he bends it slightly and smells a hint of alcohol that he realizes just what it is. The metal is infused with small, tough, linked crystals, and some of that stuff Danny has imbued in her flask to keep it always smelling like its liquored.

Qrow throws his head back and laughs, startling his teammates. He has to brace a hand on the counter, finally getting what she meant in her letter about not ruining his reputation. He'll smell like alcohol by the end of the night if he wears this. How she knows he has a mission and won't be drinking is a mystery.

Qrow quickly clasps it around his neck, ignoring his questioning teammates as he digs into the box. The black tissue paper is neatly folded around a couple solid things. Qrow hastily unwinds the first bit of paper in his hands. There is a loud clink as a box of ammunition falls into his hands.

Qrow doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Whoa," Summer breathes, leaning over the counter to get a good look at the goods in his hands. Qrow passes her the box, and then goes to unwrap the rust of the ammunition, taking note of the colours at the tops of the box. "It's even filled with dust. It's crafted to your scythe's size and everything. This must have cost a fortune. I'm going to tell her not to bother coming to my birthday if these are the presents she gives for missing out."

"Who gave you these?" Raven says sourly, taking the box from Summer. She gives a scoff at the sight of the bullets. "You're right; these are top of the line."

"Let me see," Taiyang snatches the box, turning it over and lets out a low whistle. "No joke. Whoever your friend is, they know what they're doing."

Qrow smiles at the literal rainbow of ammunition boxes in front of him. He has no words for the all-out present his best friend got him this year. It's a much better present than the scarf and gloves she gave him last year. Warmth settles in his chest at the thought of someone knowing him so well. He is sure nothing that happens this night will put a damper on his mood now.

Qrow makes a mental note to text his best friend a thank you later.


	7. Happy Birthday dear Danny---

Chapter Seven: Happy Birthday Dear Danny…

"When's _your_ birthday, Danny?"

Danny blinks; shocked her teammate would ask that question so coldly. She shrugs and stares Qrow in the eyes, trying to figure out why he is so mad when she and Abigail spent so long putting together a party for his eighteenth birthday. Her answer is a simple. "Sometime in Spring."

Qrow's glare seems to deepen. He doesn't look at the rest of the party. Abigail is sitting stiffly in her chair, already having been asked the question. James is somewhere off flirting with one of the girls from Team GLOS. Danny is the only one unbothered by her partner's anger. She's seen scarier things in her past lives.

"W-when in-n Spr-ring?" Abigail is the one to stutter out the question.

Danny shrugs. "I don't know."

That catches her teammates off guard. Qrow eases off his glare to look incredulous. "How do you not know your birthday?"

Danny smiles, "Oh, that's easy. The nomads that I travelled with found me in a basket in a forest. Since I was already a month-or-so old, we don't know the date. We just say I was born in Spring, and if there's a free week in our travels we would celebrate."

Abigail looks scandalized.

Qrow drops all his anger to stare in disbelief. "You're joking right?"

Danny looks at them both confused. "No. Why would I be?"

"S***," Qrow mumbles, leaning back in his seat. He takes a deep drink of his punch. "That's just- I mean- … s***."

Danny knows she should feel something wrong with it, but after so many years of the nomads forgetting her birthday she hardly cares anymore. It's just another reason not to stick around this life. When she gets reborn again, she wants a birthday to celebrate. And to test a theory.

When she dies, does she get reborn the following day?

According to her transition from first life to second, the answer is yes. It's not enough data to go off of, but Danny likes to pretend that her birthday is the day after she died from the plane crash. As such, it's the only day marked-up in her calendar on her scroll account. That way, her scroll can give her a happy birthday message.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Danny asks hesitantly.

Qrow looks up at her from his drink. He isn't smiling, but he does relax. "Yah. Sure. Just… maybe not too many people next time?"

"Deal," Danny says, smiling and holding out her hand. "You want another drink? Or would you like me to get the cake out?"

Qrow eyes her outstretched hand hesitantly. "What kind?"

"White with raspberry filling."

Qrow leaps to his feet, eyes widening. He finally cracks a smile and pulls a surprised Danny up by her outstretched hand. "What are you waiting for, let's go!"

Danny laughs and grabs Abigail's hand as they pass. The Faunus clings tightly as they run through the room of people towards the little kitchenette on the other side.

Danny is glad they went with James' idea of renting a room for a larger party.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you for reviewing, Praetorianwarrior. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it might have offered a little comfort.**


	8. - - - We really miss you

Chapter Eight: … We really miss you

Danny had to have been one of the greatest hackers Remnant had even seen.

Her digital security skills were even better.

Which is why hacking into her scroll account is an impossible task.

A scroll uses everything and anything about a person to allow anyone to access their files at any time, on any scroll. The privacy is a miracle of the scroll. No one can access some else's scroll account, because the scroll device reads who is the user and only allows accesses to the person touching. A lot of people marvel at the security this offers, and never think twice about it. It even works after death. Officials solve cases using the scroll files of a dead person, accessed by pressing the fingertips of a dead body to the scroll.

This would have worked to access the secrets in Danny's phone, had there been a body left.

Even after death, she still is protecting her secrets.

Ozpin is the one who kept her scroll, and the basket it was found in, trying every trick he knows to open the device. He can't make it past the second password.

Ozpin does not believe in coincidences. Things happen one way or another, and they always happen because of a reason. So, as he is sitting at his desk late at night, three days after Danny's death, with her scroll open on his right, Ozpin can barely comprehend that her scroll starts to buzz mere seconds after it unlocks for him to try another password. It says that she has one alert from her scroll. Ozpin quickly picks up the device, and types in the only password he knows.

By all miracles, her device unlocks and takes him to the calendar app.

It seems Danny never put any added protection on her scroll concerning the app. She must have never thought to, since there is only one thing on her calendar. Ozpin watches as a little, sticky-note-like object takes over the screen.

' _Happy Birthday, Danny! Congrats on turning 32!'_

Ozpin stares at the words, not believing the universe could be so cruel. He doesn't know how they could have missed it. Today is the first day of Spring.

The man sighs and places a hand to his forehead, tapping the screen as it threatens to go dark. He doesn't believe in coincidences, but the facts hurt more than he'd expect.

He keeps the screen open a little longer. How could they have missed it?

He can still remember the young girl with old eyes helping him back up when he fell, their first meeting. The girl who - against all chances - appeared in his life at least once every year. The woman she became, meeting him for tea and coffee at odd hours of the night. He remembers her appearing when he smashed her gifted crystal because he didn't know what else to do. The third crystal she gave him sits untouched in his top drawer, along with other knickknacks he's collected.

Ozpin lets the cold, lonely ache settle in him as he clicks out of her calendar, careful to not let anything touch but the gloves he wears. They're ones she knitted with a matching scarf for his birthday many years ago. Ozpin lets himself miss her for a few moments more. Then he clicks open the settings to see her application history, ready to dig out any information he can.

He has work to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you for your review, Praetorianwarrior. Hope this one didn't hurt too much, and thanks for reading.**


	9. Your glasses

Chapter Nine: Your glasses

Glynda appears confident as she carries a small book to her chest, looking for a quiet table to sit and read at. She is a bit annoyed, but sniffs and pushes up her glasses to hold back showing her irritation. Fourth day of school, and she had been hoping that people would wait until the second week before taking over the library with chatter. Not the case today. It seems that teams have found the board games' shelf. Glynda knows now that this day is the last day of semi-peace for the year.

It takes Glynda a moment, but she realizes that one area of the library does appear to be completely silent. She makes her way over to it, frowning as an empty looking table comes into view.

Except it is not empty. The leader of Team QADJ sits alone, staring hard at an open book on the table. Suddenly, the silence around the area makes sense.

Glynda takes a deep breath and marches over to the table. She grabs a chair, and clears her throat. She does not want to admit it, but the woman has her nerves fluttering. Thinking about chatting one-on-one with the first-year's social outcast makes her want to cringe.

Danny's head shoots up, and she blinks in rapid succession to clear her gaze. Glynda can tell when she notices her, because Danny gives a small smile and nod. She motions to the chair Glynda grips, and Glynda is glad she doesn't even have to ask. The blonde nods in return, quickly sitting down and opening her book to where she last left off.

The silence stretches, and Glynda tunes out the low hum of everyone giving a wide berth around their table. Soon, she is absorbed into her reading and forgets there is even a person at the table with her.

Danny clears her throat, breaking Glynda's trance. The blonde narrows her gaze, and the smaller woman appears to look sheepish.

"Sorry," Danny whispers. She leans back in her chair and seems to curl into herself a bit. "I was, uh, wondering if your glasses… Um, you wouldn't happen to have bought them from Opal's Glassware, would you?"

Glynda blinks, surprised at the question. The woman hesitantly nods, verbally answering, "Yes."

Danny's face lights up. "Sorry, I just thought I'd ask. I have a friend who went to Opal's for her glasses, and they're always so nice looking. Opal's glasses, I mean. Um, what I'm trying to say is I like your glasses. They really suit you."

Glynda blinks again. She could not have been more shocked. She fights down the pleased smile - and a blush - and nods briskly. "Thank you." Only one other person ever expressed liking her glasses before. It's nice to hear. Glynda pauses, and looks at the book Danny has out on the table. "What are you reading?"

Danny seems to look more sheepish, but doesn't stop her smile. "Old fairy tales. I find the older the book looks, the more interesting they are."

Glynda nods as a response, noticing how tattered the other woman's book appears. She lowers her book down, a finger keeping her place, and smiles softly. "Older books have my favourite versions. Have you ever heard the story of the Girl in the Tower? Or the Story of the Seasons?"

Danny's smile turns slightly impish, but Glynda doesn't pick up on it. "Yah, I've read a few versions. Do you have a favourite?"

The two settle into a chat about the stories they've read. Neither notice the glances casted their way by older, curious students, or the way the other passing first years look at Glynda like she's out of her mind. As their chat continues for an hour, Glynda doesn't realize she has slipped her finger from the pages of her book and answers in earnest. When they both get up to leave, Glynda finds herself smiling and relaxed for the first time in days. It is nice to be able to discuss something simple, and to make a friend.

Danny can't believe she got into a conversation with _the_ Glynda Goodwitch. The stories from her first life don't do justice to how amazing the woman actually is, or will be. Under the steely gaze of her new acquaintance, Danny can't help but smile.

It is much nicer to chat with each other than it is worrying like new comrades do on a battle field.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you for reviewing, Praetorianwarrior.**


	10. make you

Chapter Ten: make you

There are many things Danny believes she _never_ wants to experience.

Danny knows that if reincarnating keeps being a thing when she dies, she will most likely do everything a person can possibly do. It's a fact she believes. She knows that even the most extreme idea, that she has never even _thought_ to try, will probably happen at least once.

Gravity surfing was fun in her last life.

In her first life, if an idea for meeting a mythical being popped into her head, Danny would laugh it off and think there is _no way_ that could happen.

Two lives later, age sixteen for the third time, Danny has a hard time trying to laugh off the giant dragon attacking Vale. And she's in the past, no less.

Danny ignores the urge to twitch as the minute hand counts down on her back. Fifty-nine minutes left. The magic caught her at a bad time, too. Danny is lacking empathy at the moment. There was a harsh fight between her and Toby in her present time. She feels nothing tying her emotions to here. She doesn't want to meet people again and again, just to die and meet new ones.

Danny wonders what happens to her powers if she dies in the past.

She's having a bad day.

(They happen more then she cares to admit.)

Grimm are starting to catch her scent. They are attracted by her magic kicking up at the sight of the dragon, and not the lack of emotions. Danny keeps still, eyes on the large, dragon Grimm that lets out howls as sparks fly around it. Some Hunters and Huntresses seem to be trying to take it down. It is dripping something from a wound on its stomach. Danny tilts her head and tries to see it.

The ground under her feet alerts her to the Grimm inching towards her. Danny glances down at the too-large red slippers Toby's mother, Emberly, helped her make before she passed. Danny's hands tighten on her basket's handle. She asks the world beneath her feet for some help.

The world responds willingly. Danny looks up at the Grimm a few feet away, just as vines shoot from the ground and cut the creature in half. The girl looks on morosely as the black dust dissipates in the wind. She still isn't used to killing.

"Thank you," Danny says to her magic. The world hums its consent, but Danny believes it is as distracted as she is with the dragon flying around.

The brunette makes her way towards the dragon, keeping an ear out for people. She doesn't want to be seen. It's always hard explaining why she's randomly here (wherever here in the past happens to be).

In the distance, Danny swears she can see leaves and boulders being flung at the dragon. Bits of Spring and Fall magic. Danny snorts. Of course the Maidens are helping to try and fight this. She wouldn't be surprised if the military is around, too. That is, if this time period has a military.

Danny releases a white knuckled grip from her basket, and reaches for the flask at her side. She's hit with a strong smell of alcohol when she brings it to her face. Emberly helped her make this, too. Maiden powers smell like Grimm bait. Alcohol, though, Grimm will avoid like the plague if they're not desperate. Now, everyone thinks Danny is an alcoholic.

Danny takes a sip of water.

It is another topic Toby and she fought over. Another reason why she should just die. She can wake up in another world, where no one calls her names.

Danny keeps walking towards the area with the hovering, howling dragon. The brunette thinks that she is disappointed with herself. There is a dragon right there, but she feels neither curious nor frightened. Her feels are being locked away again. Even disappointment isn't a real thing.

Voices, cries from men and women, echo through the air as more colours burst around the dragon. Danny pauses to watch the dragon howl at each attack that hits, but it doesn't look worse than annoyed at the blows. It tucks its wings in, and the flicks them out with a roar. There are more voices, more cries, as people hit by the wings are thrown through the air.

Danny carefully slides her basket to one arm, and then climbs on the nearest, lowest hanging branch. She keeps her gaze on the tree branches and climbs, only starting to rush when the screams pass over her head.

Her face pokes through the underbrush at the top of a tree. She watches the bodies that had past her spot start their decent into the very thick looking forest. Keeping a hold on the tree with her left hand, basket dangling in her elbow crook, Danny reaches out her right hand and calls to the Spring magic.

It may not be the correct season, but the forest is filled with magic from this time's Maidens. The trees respond willingly, thickening their greenery and aiming to catch the falling bodies. Danny has to resist turning around and seeing where the others flew, only hoping someone can help them. She keeps focus, even when the dragon starts to howl again. She keeps focus, and only breaks concentration when her Spring magic registers the falling people as safe.

Danny sighs, relaxing back against the tree. She may wish to die at the moment, but she is not ready to watch others go.

The dragon howls once again and Danny relaxes, turning back to the fight going on a few kilometers away. Her back twinges, reminding her another minute has gone. Fifty-two minutes left. Danny sits on her tree branch. Her hands go to the flask at her side, and she takes a sip of water.

"What else is there to do?" a voice screams

Danny chokes on her water and almost falls off the branch. She quickly caps the bottle and lets it hang as she peers at the forest's ground. She can hear the people before she sees them. One of them, a woman, angrily sobs.

"We can't give up," a smooth, male's voice is heard. Danny peers around but can't spot the people. She can hear them stumble towards the howling dragon. "There is always something we can do. This-"

"It threw us across the forest, Pea," the sobbing woman growls. "If Serene hadn't made the forest save us, _we would have been dead_!"

Danny bites her lip. She leans back against the tree, hiding. She does not want to draw attention.

"Jinny has a broken arm," another woman says dully. It's as though she has lost hope. "I don't even want to know if Terris or Mako survived. Why don't we call it quits for today? We don't have a plan, h***, we cut it and it bleeds Grimm."

"If we let this Grimm live, it will destroy Vale," the man's voice is deep and frightening. Danny starts to feel something again: _curiosity_. Just a spark of curiosity, but it has her quieting her breathing to hear more. "Then it will go on to destroy humanity. If we give up here, it will all be for naught."

The forest fills with the sounds of dragon growls and the woman sobbing.

"You want to give up?" the man asks lowly. "What would Oz think of that?"

"We were told we could back out," the woman's dull voice sharpens. "He-"

"This is our war, too," the man says.

The footsteps continue, and finally the group passes under her tree. Danny can see the sobbing woman clutching her hands to her chest, but the others are blocked by branches and leaves.

"Pea-" the woman cuts herself off. There is another roar from the dragon in the distance. "Fine. Though, if he doesn't have a better plan than hitting it again and again, I'm done. I have a family. I can't leave my son an orphan."

"I have a family, too," the man, Pea, says. Their voices are getting further away. "I'm not fighting for my future, I'm fighting for theirs."

Danny waits until the woman's sobs are completely gone, and then she climbs down the tree. The dragon continues to howl and rage in the sky as colours seem to explode around it. The single Creep Grimm nearing Danny is quickly dispatched by vines appearing the ground. Danny closes her eyes and asks a question out loud.

"Do you want to try and stop a dragon?"

The magic flowing through her hums and spreads the words to this time's magic. The response is instantaneous. The magic from this time floods through her and fills her with energy and oxygen. Danny opens her eyes with a gasp, and appears standing behind a tree trunk. She is hidden from view as the dragon howls above her, and the fighting Hunters and Huntresses attack from the clearing ahead. Danny watches, and waits.

A plan forms in her mind. It's not a good plan, and might not even work. It will require a lot of magic, and just may kill her if she waits too long.

Good thing she has nothing to lose.

Forty-eight minutes left.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story!** **I am sorry if the time jumps are confusing (I've found it fun writing this story out of order). Again, sorry if it's confusing on where the story stands in – or around – the life of the characters.**

 **Thank you OwOEXO for your review. I'm glad you like it! Sorry for all the pain. Thank you for reviewing!**


	11. look really

Chapter Eleven: look really

Seventeen year old Qrow stabs at his waffles. His head is down and he's trying to drown out the noise of the cafeteria. He can feel his sister keeping watch beside him. Her red eyes are peering at everyone who dares look at the siblings, frightening them away. They are not the scariest people in the large room, that title belongs to the kid cloaked in gloom at the other side of the cafeteria. All first years are making friends, and Raven is making sure no one messes with them.

Qrow is grateful. He's glad he doesn't have to be scaring anyone away, and he gets to eat a decent meal in peace. It's an all-around win. As long as he has his sister, it's going to be okay. He just needs to figure out a way to end up on her team for the next four years.

"What's wrong, _kitty_."

Qrow can feel his head lift without his say so. A bit of a habit now, he's nervous around cats. Qrow doesn't feel his older sister tense, but knows she's staring at the same thing he is.

A blonde, Faunus girl is looking up at some tall, male, first years. Her eyes are wide, and she appears to be curling into herself. Her back is pressed so hard into the table that it looks like she wants to disappear into it. She is shaking.

"We just want to sit here," the leader of the three person group sneers. "Is that a problem, _kitty_."

Qrow's fists clench around his utensils. He and his sister aren't the only ones watching now. At least a dozen people see the boy flick the girl's cat ears. See her flinch and sink further back. People watch as the boys laugh, and they do nothing.

Qrow looks down at his food, not wanting to get involved. No need to stand out on the first real day at Beacon Academy.

No one sees the girl carrying a basket until the tall boy is on the ground.

Qrow looks up at the sudden silence in the room. Everyone is now watching the brunette holding a basket. She keeps her eyes on the shocked boy covered in oatmeal.

"Whoops," with the bland word, the girl breaks the silence. "Sorry about that."

The boy on the ground turns beat red and rushes to his feet. He seethes down at her, oatmeal sliding down his face and ruining his uniform. "You b****!"

The girl looks unaffected. She keeps staring blandly at the fellow first year. Her arms are crossed, empty bowl in one hand and basket resting against her hip. "You should probably go have a shower. Oatmeal gets real sticky when it's left to dry."

There is a faint mumble starting up through the cafeteria. The boy turns a deeper red and looks ready to blow a fuse when his friends start dragging him away. A few more words are shouted, but the girl seems unaffected.

Qrow is one of the few people who don't go back to their breakfast right away. He watches as the brunette whispers something to the timid Faunus. The blonde Faunus nods, no longer looking shaken. The brunette sits beside the blonde, placing her now-empty bowl on the table and her basket beside her. The brunette reaches under the lid of her basket, and pulls out an apple. The blonde takes it with a light blush. Then the brunette grabs a flask from her side, and takes a swig from it. The blonde looks disgusted, nose wrinkling.

Qrow's lips turn into a frown and he goes back to eating. Beside him, his sister radiates indifference to everything going on. Qrow goes back to worrying about how to get on a team with his sister. He doesn't have time to care about the cowardly Faunus and the alcoholic Human. He has an hour left to work out how to be on a first year team with his sister.

He does not need anyone else.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, aRabidHobo, for your review! I'm glad you've been enjoying it. I'm always a bit worried about this story becoming too different from canon, so it's nice to hear the mix is good. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thank you, Praetorianwarrior, for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Hope you have a nice day**


	12. cool

Chapter Twelve: cool

"Eighteen!" Danny shouts. She keeps her eyes closed, hands on her face keeping her from looking. "Nineteen! Twenty! Ready or not, here I come!"

The thirty year old woman looks around the house's foyer. She smiles widely and cheats, having her magic tell her where the two kids are hiding. "Oh where, oh where could those two have gone off to?"

She hears a giggle. The youngest is laughing, not quite getting the whole 'silent' factor of hide-and-seek. Danny's smile grows. The six year old is adorable. And hiding in the small room under the stairs.

At least the eight year old got to the cupboards under the sink in time. If she didn't have magic, the kid would have stumped the woman with her hiding place. There is really no room for anyone under there. Danny wants to know how long the eldest kid will wait.

"Not here!" Danny complains, looking around the curtains. She makes exaggerated movements, letting the kids know where she is. "Not here either! Goodness, where are those kids?"

The youngest squeaks as she tries to muffle her laugher. Danny pauses, wondering out loud, "Oh my. What was that noise?"

There is a pause, and then a slamming door sound in the kitchen. The eldest is trying to help the youngest. Danny's smile widens. They are so cute.

"You guys aren't moving, are you?" Danny wonders out loud. "Making more work for your Aunt?"

The youngest squeaks again. Danny's smile turns mischievous. She loudly stomps towards the stairs. "Hmm… where could you two be?"

Danny calls her magic, and teleports in front of the door under the stairs. She takes a moment to let her magic give air into her cells, and then reaches out and grabs the door knob. With a blink, Danny swings the door open and smiles victoriously at the youngest kid.

The six year old girl screams.

"I found Ruby!" Danny cheers, letting go of the door to let the youngest out. "You want to help me find Yang?"

Danny blinks, taken aback at the smug look on Ruby's face. Before she can react, the girl zooms out with her semblance activated and smacks a small hand on Danny's leg. "Tag! You're it!"

Danny blinks again. Ruby shrieks and takes off towards the kitchen. She can hear Yang burst from the cupboard, and the two girls shoot off to the living room. Danny laughs and jogs after them. They squeal and run out of the living room, and up the stairs.

"I'm going to get you!" Danny shouts after them. Her face hurts from smiling.

"No way, Aunty!" Yang shouts, pulling her sister up the stairs. They laugh and take off across towards the gaming room.

Danny shakes her head and walks up the stairs after them, making sure to create loud footsteps. When she reaches the top, she pauses. No longer on the ground floor, she can't quite cheat the same. The plants she has around the house tell her where the children _aren't_. The most likely candidate for where they _are,_ is under the bed in the guest room, the room adjourning the game room. It's the only blind spot of the tree outside the window.

Danny hesitantly makes her way to the game room. The tree outside the guest room is also letting her know she has a guest wanting to be let in. Her eyes light up at the sight of the crow, sitting on the branch outside the guest room's window. Danny smirks and lets out a loud hum. The crow looks at her like she's crazy.

Danny just smiles and belly-flops onto the ground. The two girls under the bed gape at her, and Danny quickly reaches out to both and taps their heads. "Tag. You two are it. No take backs."

"Aunty!" Ruby squeals, pouting with her sister. "Two people can't be it. And we never said 'no take backs' allowed!"

"I called it," Danny says, sticking out her tongue. "Besides, there is someone else here. You'll have to be sneaky if you both want to tag him, though."

The girls share a look, and Danny knows they're accepting the challenge.

"Who is it?" Yang asks.

Danny moves her head forwards and, in a conspiratorial whisper, says, "Your Uncle." She leans back, smirking at the growing smiles on the girls. "I'll call you when I find him," Danny tells them. "He should be here any minute. Go hide in the game room until I call you. I promise, sixty seconds maximum."

"Alright!" Ruby cheers, pulling her sister out from under the bed. Yang looks suspicious, but lets her sister drag her out of the room.

With the two of them gone, Danny turns to the window. A man slouches on her tree's branch, a smirk on his lips. Danny opens the window and offers a hand. The man gratefully accepts and gets into the bed room.

"So, what were my nieces doing under the bed?" Qrow asks.

Danny lets go of his hand and steps back. She keeps her face slightly blank and shrugs. "We were playing before you arrived." She twists around to shout towards the game room. "Come here, girls!"

Qrow looks curious. "What were you playing?"

Danny finally lets her smirk loose. "Tag."

Qrow's eyes go wide, but before he can hop out the window two bodies latch onto his middle.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby squeals, latching onto one of his legs.

"We missed you!" Yang sings, squeezing his other leg.

"Traitor," Qrow accuses Danny. His eyes show he's happy, despite the shadows on his face.

Danny rolls her eyes. "Girls, don't you have something to say to your uncle?"

The girls squeeze his leg once more, and then step back in sync. Yang is the one to shout, "Tag! You're it!" before they dash off.

Qrow takes on a hard look when he glances at Danny. She raises both hands in surrender, a sly look on her face. "Aren't you going after them? Live up to the cool uncle reputation, Qrow. Wouldn't want to disappoint the kids, yah?"

Qrow takes a heavy step forwards. "I'm tagging you first, Danny."

Danny's smile widens. "Then you'll have to catch me."

Danny is suddenly staring at the kitchen table, her magic filling her body with air. She smiles when the kids race past, heading to the living room. Qrow can be heard as he yells, "You asked for it, Danny!"

Danny likes the fun aunt roll she gets to play.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you have a great day**


	13. I can remember

Chapter Thirteen: I can remember

Danny can remember visiting Vale multiple times growing up. The nomads loved the city, but stuck around the commercial district to sell their wares. They only ever traveled to Mistral once, and it took most of the year to travel there and back. Smaller towns around Vale were commonly visited by her group, until the massacre a few years back. It has been three years since Danny has seen Vale. It's the first time she has travelled this far away from the cabin she and her brother call home.

She wouldn't even been here if Alice didn't swear to look after Toby, and if her twelve year old brother hadn't urged her to apply for schooling.

Danny has grown attached, and she promised to do it since it made him happy.

She had picked up her letter from the nearest town around a week ago. Beacon Academy accepted her application, but because she has no previous school records she has to go through an entrance exam before they can allow her into their school. Toby insisted she go and do it.

Instead of leaving right away and give her time to adjust to seeing the city again, Danny had to make sure the forest around the cabin would keep her brother safe before she left. Without the Spring magic, Danny is sure she would never have arrived in Vale to participate in the exam.

More importantly, she never would have gotten lost in Vale.

Danny sighs and looks at a nearby clock. She has an hour until the exam, and no clue as to where the school is. Her pride won't let her ask for directions. That, and if she misses it she won't have to leave Toby to grow up without her.

Danny keeps an eye out for a map, meaning the people around her blur until they seem faceless. She is in the commercial district, eyes blankly going over the stalls. The eighteen year old keeps a smile on her face, head lifted up, and basket resting on one arm. Her flask has been hidden in between the jars of dust in her basket since she arrived at the city. No need to make a bad first impression if she does find the school.

She doesn't miss the voice snapping behind her. "Are you going to pay for that?"

Danny pauses, foot half in the air, hand going for her basket. Those words remind her too much of the time she went into the city with Toby, after the massacre. They were shopping in torn rags, and everyone seemed to think they were going to steal.

Danny does a quick skip on the spot, and turns around to see two kids in dark, large clothing trying to count up enough money to buy the apple in the smaller kid's hand. There doesn't seem to be enough change in the older kid's hand.

Danny sighs a little and relaxes her posture. She takes the few steps to the stall and pulls out the change she was going to use for a tea later. "Will this cover it?"

The vendor and the kids turn and look at her. The smallest kid holds the apple close to their chest, the other kid – a girl with a terrible bob cut – frowns suspiciously, and the vendor takes in her appearance. Danny makes sure to keep smiling at the vendor as her money is taken, counted, and nothing is given back to her.

She is pretty sure an apple doesn't cost five dollars.

"It's good," the vendor grumbles. "Go on, scat, kids."

The kids nod at the vendor, and cautiously look at Danny. The youngest is a boy, if the tone is anything to go by when he says, "t'wank you."

Danny nods, still smiling. She bends down to their level and asks, "Streets or orphanage?"

The girl answers the question, still suspicious. "Orphanage."

Danny nods; their clothing is too clean for the streets. "Would you mind showing me to the building?"

The girl nods, gripping the boy's elbow and steering themselves through the small crowds. Danny follows, not taking her eyes off the kids.

She'd rather help a little then take a test anyways.

The kids are running down the last street, and Danny recognizes the orphanage. She was dropped off here at least half a dozen times before the nomads gave up getting rid of her. The kids are gone into the building in a blink. Before Danny can make it up the steps, a matron opens the door. Her face is stern, and she eyes seem dull from seeing years of hopelessness.

"You're not getting your money back, if that's what you want," are the matron's first words to Danny.

Danny blinks, pausing halfway up the stairs, and smiling falling away in shock. "I wasn't- no. I am not going to ask for my money back."

The matron's face softens, but she continues to snap her words. "What do you want, then?"

Danny shakes her basket a little. "I actually have a lot more food then I need at the moment. It will spoil by the time I get home. I was wondering if you'd like any."

The matron looks shocked this time. It's only for a moment, but it reminds Danny how bad it could have been if she had stayed one of those many times she was here. "What's wrong with the food?"

Danny reaches into the basket, uses her Spring magic, and pulls out a fresh looking orange. "Absolutely nothing."

The matron's face crumbles into a defeated frown. She opens the door wider, and Danny takes that as a cue to walk up the last few steps. "Is it all produce?"

"Yes," Danny answers, pausing beside the woman.

"How much is there?"

"As much as you need."

The woman looks like she's about to cry.

"Thank you," the matron says honestly. Then she schools her face into a default mask and marches inside. "Kids! Come down here!"

Danny is lead into a kitchen, where another, older woman is sitting at the table. The older woman watches silently as Danny starts taking out apples, bananas, and oranges – cheaper fruit – from her basket, and placing them on the kitchen table. The matron fusses on getting the kids into the kitchen and lined up along the wall. "You get one, and then go the tables to eat. And I don't want to hear anyone complaining about not getting food!"

The youngest looks to be about five, and comes up to Danny first. His big, blue eyes stare wide up at her, and his fists clench and unclench nervously. "'Nana?"

Danny smiles and hands him a banana.

;;;

Danny takes out the last piece of fruit she can without making it look even more suspicious. The matron acknowledges this, and places it into the last pile. There is a lot more fruit on the table then what should have been in Danny's basket, but no one says anything.

"Thank you, again," the matron says.

"I'll show her out," the older woman finally speaks. She hobbles out of the kitchen before an objection.

Danny turns to the matron. "I'm sorry I couldn't help more."

The matron shakes her head. "You've done enough."

Danny nods sadly and walks to the door. The older woman has her hands on her hips, peering from behind sharp lens glasses.

"You've been here before," the older woman states.

Danny nods anyways.

"The nomads kept bringing you back," the woman continues. "And you kept disappearing. They told us they couldn't get rid of you, so they finally stopped bringing you here."

"I'm like a cat," Danny jokes, half smiling. "I always head back to home."

The woman doesn't smile. "What happened to the nomad group?"

Danny's hand tightens around her basket, and she drops her smile. Her shoulders hunch. "There were a lot more Grimm after Mountain Glenn. We kept them at bay for a few years, but they attacked all at once one morning and… not enough survived to keep a camp."

The older woman lets to silence sit in respect for a few moments. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Danny nods, head bowed.

"Why are you here in the city?"

"I'm supposed to be taking an entrance exam for Beacon Academy," Danny answers sheepishly. "I got lost when I found the two kids getting the apple."

The woman gives a sharp laugh. Danny looks up, and for the first time the woman is smiling. She points a wrinkly finger in the direction opposite from the commercial district. "Beacon's that way. Large tower. We have an older girl that stuck around after she turned seventeen last year taking it, too. Exam's in fifteen minutes."

Danny's eyes go wide and she follows the finger to the large tower barely seen over a couple apartments. Then she looks back at the woman and nods. "Thank you."

Danny is running down the street, the woman's laugh following her.

The eighteen year old has to at least tell her brother she tried to make it on time. She never lies to him.

;;;

If Danny had paid attention to the people around her instead of running straight for the tower, she would have noticed an eighteen year old stopping in his tracks at the sight of her. If she had seen him, she would have probably stopped, too. The man with black hair watches Danny until she turns the corner. Last time he saw her was a year ago at a coffee shop, and she had a noticeable flask on her side.

Last time Danny saw him was a few weeks ago, when she was sent back in time for a few days. He was fighting in the Great War.

A war that happened sixty years ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm sorry for the pain,** **Praetorianwarrior.**

 **Have a great day**


	14. it was raining

Chapter Fourteen: it was raining

"Come on, sis," Toby says, dragging Danny down the street. "Let's get to the arcade before the others find it!"

Twelve year old Danny keeps the amused look on her face as she follows her brother. He pulls her hand, and Danny keeps moving at a brisk walk to keep up with the six year old Faunus. She's happy he's so excited, and that he doesn't see the strange looks thrown their way… That he doesn't notice her anxiety at being in the city called Mountain Glenn.

Danny really hates it every time the nomads travel through this city. It's a risk even coming. The metro system can only be accessed by the main city, and don't allow travellers with carts to come. The nomads set up a camp a few hours away from Vale, and then have to wait for a section of Grimm to be cleared before they can proceed to the gates surrounding the main city, where it is likely they will be shot at for not having wares to trade.

The scariest part is the amount of Grimm that surrounds the walls of Mountain Glenn. Danny has been hearing about it in passing conversations for years. Soldiers warn that the Grimm are increasing. Hunters and Huntresses say the Grimm are learning. Lonely travellers gossip that Grimm are leaving other, smaller villages alone in an attempt to bring this larger one down.

Danny remembers that Mountain Glenn is doomed to fall. She doesn't want to be here when it happens.

The girl casts a glance to the horizon. Soldiers hurry back and forth along the wall facing the forest. The cloudless sky above them makes the sun cast shadows across their faces.

"Sis!" Toby whines, yanking on her arm.

"I'm coming," Danny quickly looks to him and smiles. She starts to jog, trying to remember where the nearest adult said they would be. Twelve of their group are in the city, five are kids. She is paranoid, but it feels like too nice a day. It feels like _another ordinary day_. Nothing is ordinary in Remnant.

There are over three thousand people living in Mountain Glenn. Half of the people have never seen a Grimm in person, or have never been trained in any defence. A twentieth of the population are children under the age of ten. Including Danny and Toby, twelve people are from their nomad.

Danny is able to teleport five people, one at a time, or eight people, all at once. After that, she passes out.

She can't teleport anyone if she can't think of a place with lots of green dust. The air in their cells needs to be transferred as well.

Danny laughs when her brother says he is going to beat her at arcade game Sideways Fighters. She keeps her attention on the strange looks the people give them, ears open to hear what the shop keepers are being told by the gossipers. Her mind is kept busy trying to think of a place to teleport to… and who she could save.

"Come on," a boy further up, by the arcade entrance, whines as he pulls someone into the seemingly empty building. Toby seems to perk up and tries to rush towards the entrance, excited to see the arcade is open and not-so busy.

Danny casts another glance to the wall, and stops dead in her tracks.

Toby trips, but doesn't go down because of his sister's suddenly strong grip. He frowns in annoyance and confusion, and turns to yell at her. His words die in his throat, and his black ears twitch and straighten. He takes on a scared, puppy look as his sister keeps turned towards the wall and the guards. She looks emotionless, and he's only seen her like that twice. Both times she was facing some very bad people.

Because his ears are perked, Toby hears the explosion of noise before his sister.

Danny reflectively releases the younger boy, before throwing her arms around him, preparing to teleport as she stares over her shoulder at the scene. They can't turn away from the former wall Danny had been looking at. Rubble flies through the air, and the screams start from Mountain Glenn's inhabitants. Danny unwinds her arms, and pushes her brother in front of her, back the way they came. "Run!"

Toby starts sprinting towards the heart of the city, and Danny follows close at his heels. She runs slow enough to keep glancing back, making sure the rain of cement and stone doesn't fall close to them. The screams get louder behind them as the wall, separating Mountain Glenn from the surrounding forest, becomes smaller. Black figures of larger Grimm appear in the gaps of the stones. Nevermore make their first appearance above the city, making sudden swoops to prey on the citizens. Danny says nothing as a large piece of cement crushes the arcade, and the flying Grimm scoops up the only person to escape the building. She and Toby keep running, as soldiers shout for people to head towards the train tunnel. The only building leading down to the tunnels is at the center of the city.

Toby's mother, Emberly, finds them in the crowd trying to rush down towards the tunnels. She is the only one from the nomad they find above ground. She and Danny share a glance, and the young girl nods.

At maximum, Danny can teleport eight people at one time before she passes out from exhaustion. There are less than three thousand people in the tunnels below the city. If she was sure it would save them all, Danny would use her semblance to get everyone out, dying in the process. They would just make it to the surface, to be suffocated or killed by Grimm. She can save eight people, maximum.

The eighth person doesn't have to be herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you have a nice day**


	15. the first time

Chapter Fifteen: the first time

"Come on, sis," Toby says, running ahead of Danny. The seven year old boy peers curiously between trees. "We have to find the bird!"

Danny fingers the woven basket on her arm. She follows at a brisk walk, a small frown on her face. "If that bird isn't quiet, the Grimm will find it before we do."

The tattoo on her back itches as the clock hand slowly winds up. The number for 'week' has been itching. Depending on the pace the hand finishes winding up, Danny will leave either late tomorrow afternoon, or early tomorrow night. The nomad adults promise to return to pick her up in a week.

Toby thinks she is just growing into her semblance. His hasn't activated yet, so he hasn't gotten _the talk_.

Only a few nomads know that Danny is the Spring Maiden, because they've seen a Maiden before. The others think that she has been looking for her birth parents.

(Danny snorts every time she hears that; like she would _ever_ want to find them.)

"There it is!" Toby shouts, poking his head around a tree. "It's all caught up in a hunter's net." Danny walks up, keeping an eye out for Grimm _and hunters_. Toby goes around the tree and towards the squawking bird. "We're having crow tonight!"

As if the bird understands, it starts to caw even louder. Danny walks around the tree, scowling at her brother. "We aren't eating it!"

"Aw," Toby groans, looking disappointed.

Danny turns to the black, crow that's tangled up in a small net. She recognizes the trap from one of the ones Jet, Toby's father, disarmed when they were making camp. This close to a village means a lot of hunters, but this net is designed to create bait. It captures a small animal in the tight net, and their screams attract Grimm. The hunters, drawn by the screaming animals, wait until the Grimm isn't paying attention before killing the lured in creature and claiming some sort of prize.

Grimm pieces are worth a lot on the darker side of the markets. Grimm hunters are the worst kind out there. Their methods are as inhumane as it gets. This isn't the first time Danny, or another nomad, has saved an animal from their traps.

"Toby," Danny says under the cries of the trapped animal. She hands him her basket. "Climb the tree branch and be look out. Tell me if anything starts coming."

"Yes, sis," Toby sighs, but follows orders. He easily climbs the tree, sitting on the branch where the net is tied onto.

Danny makes her way to the terrified bird. Her magic also keeps on lookout, letting her know that no hunters or Grimm have arrived yet. The bird is lucky. Danny leans back to avoid a claw, and in between screeches she hisses at it. "Shut it already."

The bird quiets slightly, but doesn't stop flailing around in the net or squawking. Danny narrows her eyes, and takes a chance to grab at the net. The bird's claws scrape her arm, and Danny draws back, hissing. No open wound, so no need to worry about rabies.

"We're not going to eat you," Danny says, exasperated. Toby laughs at her trying to reason with a bird. It does seem to do something, because the bird stops squawking. "If you don't settle down, a Grimm or hunter will come and they _will_ eat you."

The bird completely stills, one wing tucked awkwardly above its head. It looks so uncomfortable, that Danny takes pity on it and maneuvers her arm so its clawed feet balance on her through the net. She flinches when the claws dig in, but the bird doesn't rip skin. Its claws seem a bit blunted. It rights itself in the net, settling into a proper stand position. Danny slowly reaches her other hand to the top of the net, the bird's red eyes watching her the entire way.

"I'm going to remove my hand from under you," Danny says. She grips the top of the knotted net, making sure it doesn't go any smaller when the bird hangs there. "You should grip the rope with your feet."

Toby huffs from above them. "Why are you talking to it like it understands?"

The bird huffs and moves its feet onto the rope. Danny smiles. "Because it does."

With her other arm free and the bird staying still, Danny grips the knot at the top with both hands. She tries to undo the net from the ground, but the most she can do is give the crow more room to stand.

"Uh, sis?" Toby stutters.

Danny's magic alerts her to the two humans. "I know," she says gravely. Danny sighs, and stills her hands. "Move as far back to the trunk as you can. I'm going to try and get this undone up there."

"Are you sure we shouldn't just leave?" Toby asks in a small voice.

The bird squawks. Danny meets its panicked eyes and knows she can't leave, and that Toby won't make it through the forest alone. She shakes her head for her brother, and then talks to the bird. "You'll want to keeps your wings up as long as you can, so the net doesn't shrink again."

When the bird stretches out his wings, Danny releases the knot and steps back. She closes her eyes, inhales, exhales, and then uses her semblance.

Danny's chest constricts and she silently gasps. Her magic fills her with air, but for a second the painful burn of drowning resounds through her body. Her fingers claw at the branch as she painfully squats around it. When the branch bobs up and down, Danny almost falls. Then she realizes it wasn't her landing on the branch, but the bird below her going crazy.

"Be quiet," Danny hisses, pulling up the crazy bird by the rope attached to the tree branch. The bird blinks, dazed. It looks as if it can't believe she is sitting there, glaring at it. "The hunters will be here soon, and you can't make any noise."

Danny casts a quick glance at her brother. Toby nods, showing that he is okay and going to be silent. Danny sighs and turns back to the bird, setting it down on the branch. It stands there, staring at her as she tries to jimmy the knot down the rope. Not for the first time Danny wishes she could make sharp objects with her Maiden powers. Apparently it takes time to learn how to fight with them. So far, all she can do is make air go into her body and travel back in time.

"Do you think a Grimm got to it," a gruff voice asks.

Danny stills, and the bird shuffles nervously under the rope. The girl quickly puts a finger to her lips, and repeats the motion to her brother. Toby nods and does the same motion. Danny abandons the idea to slide the top knot off the tree branch. She places her hands in one of the circles of the rope and pulls apart. The lean bird carefully watches, waiting for her to make enough room for it to slip through.

"The Grimm would have left something," this male has a smooth as silk voice. "Maybe the trap didn't go off. S***. I was hoping it wasn't another false alarm."

"Bet you it was a Taijitus," the gruff man sounds upset. "Those snake b******* have been eating all the squirrels, and we haven't been able to skin one of those slimy Grimm."

"It was definitely a bird," smooth voice sounds dissatisfied.

"Doesn't matter if it was an eagle," gruff voice complains. The crow on the branch shivers. "Search for feathers. I have ink dye at the house. We get a better price if we can pass it off as a Nevermore."

Danny bites her tongue and gives the net another strong tug. The crow raises its wings, and slips through. It smartly stays on the branch, waiting until the hunters leave.

"Five?" gruff voice sounds like he is sneering. "Looks like something was hungry."

The crow shudders.

There is a faint growl from further away, and a bit of magic tells Danny that it is a Grimm.

"Better not be another false alarm," smooth voice huffs.

The two men walk away, and only once Danny relaxes does Toby sigh in relief. The boy shakes his head. "Let's just get back to camp."

Danny nods in agreement, eyes going to the crow still on the branch. "Stay above the treeline while you're in this part of the forest. There are a lot of Grimm hunter traps around."

The crow nods, and then takes off. Danny holds out a hand, and Toby gives her the basket.

"Teleport or walking?"

"Teleport," Toby answers. He shuffles along the branch until Danny is able to side-arm hug him. "I don't want to face those men, or whatever was growling.

Danny nods. With a blink, she and her brother are both gasping for air on the outskirts of their camp. Her magic fills them with air, and then they are off to report what happened to Toby's father.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm sorry for all the conflicting emotions, Praetorianwarrior. I hope this chapter was pleasant enough to balance it out. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	16. we met

Chapter Sixteen: we met

Alice's semblance is that she can travel between worlds.

Sometimes she's lucky, and others she is not. It could be better, it could be worse. When she uses her semblance to escape whatever horror Remnant has to offer, she lands somewhere different. There has been only one world her semblance takes her back to every now and then. She calls it Wasteland.

Salem would say differently, but their stories don't cross right now. They haven't for a few years, and won't for another year yet.

Alice's thirty-eighth birthday has come and gone, and something different has happened. The Summer Maiden has gone into hiding. The Fall Maiden has been attacked. Rare cases have cropped up that semblances have stopped working for some people, and others claim they have had theirs stolen.

Alice thinks this is silly. Having your semblance stolen would be like having your soul stolen.

But then again, for all she knows, it could be a real possibility.

These cases are few and far between, but have gathered enough attention that she saw Qrow at the Roosting Inn, asking about it. That was months ago, but it still lingers in her mind.

It was a reason she went to another world to escape that night. She was paranoid that someone would come after her, but that proved to be not true.

That world she ended up in was far more advanced than most she has seen. She couldn't get anywhere without a holographic screen saying who she was. So, Alice walked around the high-rise streets aimlessly. She returned that night, forgetting her fear and sleeping easily.

A month later, after an attack on the neighboring pub by some members of the White Fang, Alice used her semblance again. To her surprise, she was in the same world as last time. This had happened twice before, so Alice enjoyed her time walking through the streets. She even chatted with some of the locals! To her, it was such a nice experience she slept easy that night too.

Then, a week later, Alice used her semblance again. And again, she ended up in the same world as before. This time, when Alice went back to Remnant, she was scared. The only time her semblance had done this was with the 'Red Queen' incident.

And now, as Alice finds herself on a random street for the fourth time, she finds she wants to cry. She doesn't want to be here. She doesn't want to be involved with whatever this world wants her to fix. She doesn't want to solve problems, when she's running away from her own.

"Alice?"

The blonde woman turns to see a short woman walk up to her. Alice looks down at the stranger. "Yes? Do I know you?"

The stranger blinks, a small and hesitant frown on her lips. "You wouldn't happen to know someone named Toby, would you?"

Alice stiffens, instantly on guard. "Yes, but I don't think you would know the same Toby as me."

The woman's lips twitch into a smile. "Faunus? Black dog ears?"

Alice blinks, shocked. "How could you possibly know him?"

The woman grins, as if to say 'I have a secret that you don't know'. "How is everything in the world of Remnant?"

Alice now gapes. "Who _are_ you?"

The woman's s*** eating grin is blinding. "You get three guesses, and the first two don't count. But what I really want to know, has Amber died from her stupidity or was my sacrifice actually worth something?"

Everything clicks for Alice. Her eyes widen, and she latches onto the smaller woman. "Holy s***, it's you!"

"In the flesh," the woman chuckles. She pats the tall blonde on the back. "Sorry I didn't say goodbye."

"You f***'** died," Alice accuses. "You stupid, idiotic, person. You up and died and left us all, and here you are in another world."

"What can I say?" the woman's smile is permanent around her old friend. "I never thought your _worldly_ travels would bring a _semblance_ of you, or anyone else, here."

"It won't stop bringing me here," Alice says, ignoring the puns. She leans back, all serious. "Recently, I can't stop coming here, and I don't know why."

The woman raises her eyebrows. "Well, if that's the case, we will just have to figure it out. We wouldn't want your problems to be _rabbit hole_ deep."

Alice looks betrayed. "How the h*** do you know about the rabbit?"

Danny raises her eyebrows. "It looks like we have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you're having a nice day.**


	17. Whoever thought

Chapter Seventeen: Whoever thought

Danny has never been in a Bullhead before.

The nomads travelled everywhere by foot, and had no money to spend on air travel. Danny was fine with that. After dying in an airplane crash, she is still a little nervous about being suspended in the air.

(Being on a dragon is number two on her _never-speak-of-again_ scenarios.)

So when the Headmaster of Beacon Academy lines them up in a Bullhead that hovers in flight, Danny tries not to look too nervous. She almost turned around when they were told to get on. She has a good idea of what is about to happen next, even if most of the first years don't. The headmaster, Professor Rawlet Dyesin, coughs to get everyone's attention.

(Danny spat out her cereal when she realized the anagram name; ruining her application letter and making her write a new one from scratch.)

"As you all have heard," Professor Dyesin starts, the ever present smile on his face, "today is the day you get sorted into teams. Unlike what most of you believe, you do not get to choose your teams yourself." The man chuckles at the groans. "There is a tradition that I uphold. Since the creation of this school, I have noticed the people that work well together are the first ones to lock eyes after an exciting experience. As such, the first person you lock eyes with after landing will be your partner for however long you attend the academy."

Danny notices the few people not groaning shuffle closer to their friends. Others look confused. Only one person is brave enough to ask the eighty year old founder what he means. "Landing?"

"Yes," Professor Dyesin laughs, his eyes crinkling. "There was an unfortunate mishap a dozen years back, but I've decided to use that as a tradition. You'll be landing in the Emerald Forest, and do be careful. I don't want any you dying before your first official day."

Now a few of the twenty young adults pale. A young blonde hesitantly puts up her hand, and Danny recognizes her as the blonde Faunus with cat ears from breakfast that morning. "Will there be parachutes?"

Professor Dyesin's smile drops a little as he notices the scared looks on people's faces. "Well, no. But you wouldn't be here if we thought you couldn't come up with a landing strategy of your own." He presses the button on the wall, lowering the Bullhead's ramp. His two assistants step forward, and the students try and step back. He yells at everyone over the wind. "Now, good luck students! The goal is to make it to an artifact hidden at the ruins in the forest, and then return the artifact back to the school! Preferably in one piece and with your partner!"

Danny lets the students around her jerk back as the assistants grab the nearest boy and toss him out of the hovering aircraft. She winces as the Bullhead moves slowly, and the assistants take advantage and grab her. Danny's eyes widen as she is pushed towards the ramp and the motion of the Bullhead makes her run towards the open air in attempt to regain balance.

Then, she is falling.

Danny gapes, trying to breathe. She turns in air, just in time to see the Bullhead further away and another student thrown out its ramp. She keeps herself spinning until she spots the forest beneath her.

The Emerald Forest looks so big from up in the air.

Danny forces her semblance to not activate and teleport her somewhere safe. She has been trying to break the habit of teleporting, because no one can know about her semblance. If someone knows, word is likely to get out to the semblance hunters. She's already on their list to find, even if they don't know who she is. She'll be captured and sold like a slave. She saw it happen a few years back – to a random street entertainer – and that is part of the reason she was vague about her semblance on her application. She doesn't know who to trust out in the real world of Remnant.

The only people who knew she is the Spring Maiden died in the massacre of her nomad group. The Grimm attacked, and almost everyone died. The knowledge the Spring Maiden is alive stays only with her.

Danny reaches in her basket for something to help. She pauses over her flask, and then pushes the thought away. When she's in the forest, she'll bring it out. She peeks in when her hand makes contact with a jar. Blue dust; no need for water. Next to it is a jar with green dust; maybe air would work? Danny's eyes light up, ignoring the incoming forest. She sees the yellow dust jar, and smirks. She uses her teleportation skills and takes small amounts of dust from the three jars. She makes a fist, and uses her magic to counter the colours in the dust. Danny takes her fist out of her basket, and starts rubbing the soles of her red, well-fitting slippers with white powder.

Once her shoes are white at the bottom, Danny does her best to straighten in the air. She focuses on what she wants to white dust to do, and the clacks her heels together.

The shoes light up in fire, burning and activating the dust. Danny stops falling and stands in midair, bending her knees to absorb the small impact. She looks down at the forest a couple dozen meters below her. Then she looks over to where the Bullhead went. They are still tossing out students.

Danny sighs, and looks down at the ground. Her red shoes aren't burning anymore, but the gravity dust is doing its job well. Danny closes her eyes, and imagines a staircase under feet. With dust, the user has to focus on what they want. Danny starts walking on air, down towards the ground, like she is walking down stairs.

After a dozen steps, Danny opens her eyes.

She falls.

There is a quiet thump when she lands, drowned out by the screaming of a kid being thrown into the air from the Bullhead.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you have a great day!**


	18. that this was

Chapter Eighteen: that this was

"And it says here your semblance is… moving fast?" Christopher asks.

Danny nods, keeping the smile on her face. She and the two men stand in the middle of a large white room. It is apparently where she will have her test to decide whether or not she can be accepted into Beacon. Christopher doesn't seem impressed by what's written on her file, while Mikey – an older man – is trying to stifle his chuckles. The Faunus', large mouse ears twitch and give away his amusement. Toby's dog ears do that, too.

"Can you expand on that?" Christopher asks dryly.

Danny can practically feel the man trying to read her thoughts as he glares holes into her. Danny keeps smiling, and tries _not_ to think. "Exactly as it says. It takes a lot of effort to use, so I try to stick with using dust as an alternative."

"You put that under additional information," Christopher notes out loud. "Any particular reason why?"

Danny shrugs and opens her basket, letting the men see the jars of dust inside. "Just thought it would be good to let you know I can use dust."

"As a weapon?" Christopher insists.

Danny shrugs. "I guess."

Mikey coughs loudly, hiding a smile.

"You guess?" Christopher asks, unimpressed.

"I mean," Danny closes the lid and hoists her basket handle into one elbow, "I don't normally use it as a weapon. My basket makes for a better weapon, but I'm also good at kicking my enemies and running away."

"You do know we train hunters here?" Christopher asks. He glares over his glasses at the small eighteen year old. "We train you to fight, not run away?"

"I know," Danny nods. "So maybe you can teach me how to fight with dust?"

Christopher looks ready to snap something at her, but Mikey puts a hand on the man. "Calm down. Rawlet chose her application for a reason." He turns to Danny. "So, young miss, do you feel ready to fight for your initiation or would you rather back out now?"

Danny raises her eyebrows and pats down her blue shirt. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"You know if you fail, we can't ever let you in?" Mikey warns.

Danny nods. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Come on, Sparrow," Mikey says to Christopher. "We're here to judge her battling skills, not background." The men head to the door. "Little miss; once the simulator starts up, I suggest you be on guard."

"Thank you, sir," Danny says politely.

The Faunus nods, and shuts the door behind him. Danny lets out a breath, not sure how to procced without using her semblance. She awkwardly shifts her feet in the red, slip on shoes she finally grew into last year. She places her free hand on her basket lid, and uses a bit of magic to make the sides of the wicker basket tougher. Danny bites her lip at the heavier basket, but keeps it in one elbow.

The room's lights flash, and suddenly Danny is standing in a clearing. Through the trees, she can see dark shadows approaching her. They are human shape, and not real. Her magic won't tell her where the enemies are. Power-wise, she's going to be taking the test blind and weak.

Good thing she has two lives' experience without powers.

Danny lunges to the side when a fist is thrown at her head. She plants a foot, and twirls her other leg through to air and kicks a shadow being in the head. It disappears, and the others seem to pick up on the fact that she isn't to be messed with.

The one that threw a punch tries again. Danny leans back, and grabs its arm, pulling it forwards and flipping it into the air. Her basket helps her pull the arm to the ground, and she kneels until her basket lands with a thud. The items inside don't move. When the shadow's back lands with a small thump, it disappears.

Danny unhooks her elbow from her basket, moving to stand and letting the handle travel down her arm until she grasps it with her hand. She throws her hand up, and the basket's weight and motion lift her off the ground. Danny curls around her basket, watching as another shadow misses her. She kicks her feet out, hitting its back.

The shadow disappears, and Danny's eyes widen. She stumbles onto the ground, and takes a right cross to the face. Danny winces as she stumbles back, cracking her jaw. The shadow rushes towards her, and Danny smiles at the pain radiating through her cheek. She swings her basket at the shadow, destroying its arm. The shadow goes off balance, and Danny finishes her circle with her basket, taking notice of the five shadows closing in. She takes one foot off the ground, and lets her basket carry her into the chest of the one-arm shadow.

Danny stumbles and plants her feet. She grabs her basket with both hands, gasping for air with a smile. With one big heave, Danny lunges and throws her heavy basket towards the incoming shadows. Two of the three shadows are hit, the final one leaping out of the way. Danny's basket hits a tree with a thud that makes it sound like it hit a wall. She doesn't worry about anything breaking, her basket is the sturdiest thing she owns. She made it, after all.

Another shadow appears from the forest, but Danny has to leap out of the way from two attacking at once. She ends up stumbling, and then falling on her back. Danny smirks, and lifts her feet into the air. The two shadows come closer, and Danny clacks her heels together.

On contact, her flaming shoes hit the shadows and they disappear.

Danny hops to her feet, fire on her shoes put out. Two shadows left. One that appeared from the forest is trying to pick up her basket. It isn't succeeding.

The shadow punches. Danny dodges. It kicks. She leans back. She kicks. It hops backwards. They stare at each other.

"I'm not going to attack if you don't," Danny tells the shadow.

The shadow throws a punch, and Danny sidesteps. She wraps an arm around its waist, and tosses it to the ground.

The lights in the room flash, and Danny covers her eyes. She suddenly feels very hot.

The simulator has turned the room into the top of a large, active volcano.

Danny makes a strangled noise and dives for her basket. She heaves the heavy wicker basket up with two hands, and stumbles backwards as something bursts from the bubbling lava. A large, shadow creature roars as it sends lava everywhere. Danny gaps, and the shadow turns to face her. Red lines pulse around the body of the shadow, glowing like lava.

"Well, s***," Danny swears.

The monster roars and throws a handful of lava at her. Danny throws herself out of the way, using her basket's weight to carry her farther. She watches the creature put a hand on the ground, and sees the ground start to heat up under it. It takes the other hand, and tries to flatten her.

"Gah!" Danny shouts, diving out of the way again. She looks up at the big creature, and clicks her tongue at her idea of how to defeat it. She hopes the simulator won't kill her, because in real life this idea sure would. It would be just her luck to die when she finally has something to do.

Danny runs over to the hand that's on the ground, and jumps into the air before the shadowy fingers. She clicks her heels together, and they light up with a fire. She gets a few seconds to run up the arm, as the creature roars at her. She jumps up, avoiding a red vein, and clicks her heels together again, relighting her shoes. She runs again, and then feels the arm start to move.

"Ugh," Danny grunts, jumping up just as the arm goes to jerk away from her. The fire in her shoes starts to die again, so she clicks her heels again. She flicks her arms out, and does a quick hop on the shadowy arm as it jerks under her for a second. The other hand comes to try and grab her. Danny swings her basket at it, and pulls her feet towards the hand to leap into the air.

She's a bit to the left, but her jump was good to get her above the shadow creature's head. Danny lets her body lax for a second, to aim. Then, she tightens her grip on the basket's handle, and lets it carry her down. She starts her body in a circle around the basket, and quickly picks up speed. The monster sees her too late.

Danny's basket slams into its head. For a second her basket meets the force of the shadow monster, and her body arcs. Her feet hit the shadow monster's face, ready to push off.

Except she forgot to click her heels.

Danny cries out at the searing heat that registers for a moment, before the shadow monster disappears from the blow to the head. Danny swings her basket in front of her, and lets herself fall heavily to the ground.

The tile underneath her basket groans.

Danny huffs and rubs her feet, the room back to being white. She looks up when the door opens. Mikey's eyes are wide with interest, and Christopher is smiling.

"You need to work on your form," Christopher says. He strides up to her and holds out a hand. "You did close to nothing with dust, and your semblance didn't activate once. Without your gear, you never would have made it past the first opponent."

Danny purses her lips, wraps an elbow through her lightweight basket, and grabs his hand. He helps her up, and she carefully hops back and forth on her tender feet.

"Your shoes are infused with dust," Mikey says, eyeing the red slip-ons. "I'm willing to bet your basket is, too, with how heavy it got. We don't get many students in our school with the ability to control dust, never mind infuse it into their items."

Danny mulls that over for a second. Then her eyes widen, and she looks between the two. "Wait, student?"

Christopher nods. "You've been accepted. Congratulations."

Danny looks between the two grinning men, a frown pulling at her lips. "But I didn't defeat the final shadow without burning myself. Why would you accept me? I even got hit!"

"We'll work on that," Christopher says, smirking. "We are a school that teaches defence, as well as offence. You've got a lot of talent, for someone without proper training."

Danny gapes. "I- I don't-"

"Just accept it and be happy," Mikey says, clasping her on the shoulder. "It'll be an honor to teach someone so fresh. Even if you don't stick out the full four years, you can make a great warrior."

"Teach?" Danny squeaks.

Mikey laughs and Christopher smirks wider. The Faunus points to the middle aged man. "That's Professor Sparrow, and I'm Professor Boat. He makes sure you can defend yourself, and I make sure you don't blow up. We look forward to teaching you, Danny."

Danny stops breathing for a moment, and then smiles a blinding and real grin. "Thank you, sirs. It's an honor to be accepted into your academy."

Christopher nods. "We'll see you in August, Danny. You better get going. We do have other people to test."

Mikey laughs and walks her to the door. "Don't mind him. He's really happy to see so much talent this year. You'll get your letter explaining supplies and board in a few days. And Danny? Congratulations again."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has a marvellous day!**

 **Thank you, JackFrost14, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you very much for reviewing!**


	19. a good idea

Chapter Nineteen: a good idea

"So, Danny," Professor Dyesin pauses.

Danny's eyes snap from the images in the room to the old man. Nostalgia from her first ever childhood has come back, and she sees the man in a new light. He has a lot of her respect right now.

"Your teachers have been informed of your condition," Professor Dyesin continues. He lifts a hand from his desk to motion at the flask at her hip. "They ask that you don't actually drink from it in their classes, but you can leave anytime if you need to get a drink."

"Thank you, sir," Danny nods and smiles slightly. It is more than she thought would happen.

The headmaster nods, smiling. "Professor Boat does ask you keep your flask tucked away when labs start up, for obvious reasons."

"Of course," Danny replies, placing a hand on her dust infused flask.

"Assignments are another thing." Professor Dyesin leans back in his chair. "All professors have a curriculum written up and it follows the textbooks this school has created. Most students don't read ahead, but in your case we are strongly encouraging you to keep at least a few lectures ahead of the classes. You have an extra week to do any assignments you miss, and must hand them to the professor before the start of class. Try to keep your extensions on the down low?"

"I will, sir."

Professor Dyesin nods and folds his hands on his lap. "As well as letting me know, you should also tell your team before you return home."

Danny hesitates on this one. She nods. "Of course, sir." She licks her lips. "If I may ask, Professor, why did you put me in charge of the team? I outlined all of these issues in my application letter, and specifically said it would not make me a good choice to even attend the academy. A team leader should always be there for their team… and I can't do that."

Professor Dyesin nods once again, his smile falling away for the first time Danny's seen. "Except you will be there for them. You will have a hard time balancing home and school, family and teammates, but I believe in you. Some of the greatest hunters and huntresses I have met came from the Askans Nomad, and I don't think you'll be any different from them. I have heard stories about a little girl who would disappear from orphanages, only to appear with the nomad when they were hours away from the town or city."

Danny gulps, paling fast. "You, uh, you won't tell anyone, will you sir?"

Professor Dyesin is serious. "No, Danny. I won't tell anyone about your semblance. As long as you don't tell anyone about mine."

Danny blinks. "But sir, I don't know what your semblance is."

Professor Dyesin smiles, and the elephant drawing on his wall flaps his ears. "You knew as soon as you walked in."

Danny freezes. A small smile is on her face. "You make dreams come true."

Professor Dyesin bellows a laugh. "That's one way of putting it. Now go. I'm sure your team misses you at breakfast."

A dark look comes over Danny's face. "Sure, sir." She smiles and erases her negative thoughts. "I hope you have a wonderful day, Professor."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	20. was wrong

Chapter Twenty: was wrong

"Oh, um, Danny," Professor Mikey Boat coughs nervously from the doorway of his classroom. "What are you reading?"

Danny looks up from the list of names and bets. "Why am I number one?"

"Well," the mouse Faunus looks ready to run, "uh, most of us didn't think you'd make it past first year, so the bets really started racking up when second year rolled around."

He expects her to be angry, but Danny just frowns. She stares back at the page, and the professor holds his breath.

Her voice is so quiet, he wouldn't had heard it if he wasn't a Faunus. "Do people really have so little hope in me?"

"No!" Professor Boat shouts so loudly that Danny jumps and lets go of the paper. Her professor comes up and snatches it. "This mean nothing, I promise. We do this for students every year. Your condition just made you more favorable to win, that's all."

Danny bites her lip. "Have you betted on me?"

"Uh," Professor Boat pauses.

Danny nods. "It's fine. I may not be as obvious as James, but if things take a turn for the worse at home, I guess someone's going to win."

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that," Professor Boat says, placing a hand on her shoulder. He keeps a serious look on his face for once. "You're here because you deserve to be here. I know Rawlet has told you before, but we will support you however we can."

Danny nods at the old man. "Thank you, Professor Boat. I really appreciate being able to come to you and the faculty when things get tough."

"We're here to help," Professor Boat says, stepping back and placing the paper in his top drawer.

Danny flinches and moves towards the doorway. "Uh, you may want to be careful where you leave that. Any student could walk in and find it on your desk."

"Right," the professor coughs. "I swear I'm going to retire in a few years. Goodbye, Danny."

"Bye," Danny says, leaving without getting her textbook question answered.

Or the other question.

She is supposed to be her team's leader.

But, is there anyone with hope that she can succeed?

Being number one on the list of students 'most likely to drop out' makes her think no.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope everyone's ben having a great day!**


	21. Sometimes

Chapter Twenty-One: Sometimes

"I'll be gone for three days," Danny says, rushing around the dorm room. She grabs a red t-shirt and throws in into her small backpack. "Sorry guys, family emergency."

"Again?" Qrow asks sarcastically.

Danny ignores him and ducks under her bed to grab something.

"Why don't we come with you?" James offers.

Danny pauses in stuffing the item in her bag. She turns and gives an apologetic smile to the brunet. "Sorry, but I need to get there fast. I don't have time to take you guys with me."

"We're here to help," Abigail speaks up, watching from her bed. She points a glare towards the angry looking Qrow leaning against the wall. "All of us. Just tell us what we can do."

Danny stands up, swinging her backpack onto her shoulders. She scoops up her basket, and turns to face her team. Her smile is sad. "Hearing you say that is enough."

She opens the door and turns to face her team. She smiles - about to say goodbye – and then her gaze lands on Qrow. Her grip on the doorknob tightens, and she glares. "Don't follow me again."

 _Slam!_

Abigail and James turn from the closed door to their broody teammate. Qrow looks accusingly between the two. "What? You don't think it's a little suspicious when she leaves so suddenly because of _family emergencies_?"

James frowns. "It does, but I will not resort to stalking her in order to find out where she goes."

"Oh, and searching for her file is any better?"

"You and Ozpin agreed to it. And we aren't going for her file alone."

"Have either of you even asked her?" Abigail breaks in.

The boys turn to their normally quiet teammate, and are taken aback at the anger on her face. It makes her feline-like features stand out.

"You haven't, have you?" Abigail asks in disgust. "She's our team leader, and you're talking about Danny like she is some sort of _spy_."

"We can't rule anything out," Qrow sneers.

"What have you learned, Abby?" James asks, giving Qrow a hard glare. His look softens when he turns to the Faunus. "We just want to make sure Danny wants to be here at Beacon. It seems like she would rather focus her time solving problems at home."

Abigail looks at the two, aghast. "Of course she wants to be at Beacon. She never would have stayed three months if she didn't want to."

"Well, it doesn't seem like she wants to be here," Qrow snipes.

"My goodness, Qrow," Abigail sighs, angry. "You're supposed to be her partner, so start acting like it!"

"Abby," James breaks in calmly, "where does Danny go when there's an emergency."

"Home!" Abigail cries. "If either of you ever bothered to _ask_ , you would know she goes home at least once every month to check on everyone."

"Who's everyone?" Qrow asks.

"Her brother," Abigail sneers at him, "Alice, Dolly, Crimson, Mal, Seraph, those that seek help."

"So what?" Qrow scoffs. "She runs a refugee or something? Why can't those people take care of things while she's here?"

"She's the only legal adult," Abigail says. She shakes her head. The realization hurts, and fuels her anger. "Oh my- you really don't get it. You never asked. Danny owns some small house, hours away from Vale. She's the only living adult from a massacred nomad. She teaches people on how to use their semblance."

"How does that work?" James asks. "She can't use her semblance."

Abigail shakes her head. "Not without a lot of effort. Her nomad helped people control their semblances. She's the only one who knows how to help, so she does. When she goes on family emergencies, she's starting someone on some exercises or dealing with hunters in the area." Abigail droops, defeated. "I haven't even had the nerve to call my family."

"Abby," James says slowly, sharing a look with Qrow. "What do you mean she deals with hunters?"

Abigail is silent for a minute. "Danny won't come out and say it, but I think they are semblance hunters."

"What?" Qrow roars.

Abigail blanches and stares at him wide eyed. "Why else would she go out there so often? She told me a friend of hers, Alice, was bought off the market. And… she won't say it… but I think she kills the hunters."

"Why would you think that?" James says calmly, contrasting the seething Qrow.

"She says she doesn't," Abigail mutters miserably, "but she has this weird look on when I ask. And she makes sure to say that the hunters will never bother her family again."

"S***," Qrow seethes. "S***. F***. We just let her walk out of here, and there could be semblance hunters waiting for her."

"She's done this before, Qrow," James keeps his calm tone on. "We didn't know."

"Cause you didn't ask," Abigail mutters lowly, so they don't hear.

"What was that?" Qrow snaps at her.

"Don't get riled up," Abigail says quietly. "You're acting like you care."

"I don't care about her," Qrow snaps. "I care that semblance hunters are actually real."

"What?" Abigail unimpressed with him. "Did you think they were a myth?"

"Yes," James speaks up. "And until I see one for my own eyes, they will continue to be. Semblance hunters are a myth created from the war times to scare children into hiding their abilities so they won't get shipped off to the battlefield."

Abigail looks sadly at him. "Then I hope you never see one of them. I have, because they go after the weak and the helpless, the poor and the oppressed. They look for children without homes, and adults with no one to report them missing. The only reason I haven't been taken is because of my father."

"S***," Qrow mutters again. He gets off the wall and collapses on his bed. "Our team leader is off battling the boogeyman."

"You see why I get so worried when she leaves?" Abigail asks. The Faunus gets off her bed and walks to the door. "And it would do the both of you better to get to know your teammates instead of searching through our files."

"You won't tell, will you?" James asks.

Abigail gives him a hard look. "No, but I expect you to come to me if you want to learn about me."

The door slams on her way out.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thanks for reviewing,** **Praetorianwarrior. There are still a few more chapters until the next fluff-ish one. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. we just need

Chapter Twenty-Two: we just need

"Why is her file so thick?" Ozpin asks.

Qrow shines the flashlight while James flips through the L labeled file from Team GLOS. James quickly turns pages, reading fast and snorting.

"Your teammate has a lot of demerits," James says, flipping the file to the front so they can read her details. "Using gravity dust on a whole classroom and burning the projects from environmental studies are just to name a few."

"What are her abilities?" Qrow asks impatiently.

"She got outstanding recommendations from her dust teachers," James reads out loud. "And her semblance is setting things on fire. I guess that explains the burning demerits."

Ozpin hums, keeping the file cabinet from closing as he watches James and Qrow reading his teammate's file. He wants to feel bad about this, but even as they went through the others he didn't actually find any guilt. He wants to know just as badly as they did what the professors think about their teammates, and what they think about him.

"Well?" Qrow asks impatiently at the pause. "Anything else?"

"Lots of C pluses for the average skills, like math and writing," James says, frowning. "She has a B plus in weapon combat and it says the bo staff is her best weapon. Funny she tries to use batons instead."

"Easier to use dust," Ozpin comments. When the two look at him, his lips twitch up and he lies. "She told me it's easier to use dust."

The young men look back down, and Ozpin relaxes a little. The truth is that there isn't enough Needle Tree wood around Vale for her to make the weapon, after she forgot her bo staff back home. Ozpin may be snooping for facts about his teammates, but he isn't going to tell others their secrets.

"There is a note here that says she is unpredictable in battle," James says. "It looks like her fighting instructor was not impressed. They gave her a solid C for not styling her fighting."

"I wonder what she did that was so bad," Qrow mutters.

Ozpin wonders, too.

"Last thing to note, it looks like she has an older sister," James says. "Esther is her sister. Actually, it notes her sister goes to this school as well."

"Hey," Qrow nudges the taller man's arm and leans around him. "Leena and her sister went to the same school Gylnda and her sister went to. Do you think that school is for dust prodigies or something?"

"Probably just luck they ended up together," James remarks. He looks to the black haired young man keeping the file cabinet open. "Is there anything else you want us to look for, Ozpin?"

Ozpin shakes his head. "Would you mind putting it back? This is getting heavy."

The young men nod and James slips the file back. Ozpin sighs and rubs his stiff fingers, letting Qrow make sure it closes softly.

"Yours in a few days?" James asks Ozpin.

"Yah." The young man chuckles. "Though, I'm not sure there will be much there. An incident with my semblance was the only remarkable thing to happen when I was in school."

"Now that sound interesting," Qrow says, smirking as they walk out of the records room. His eyes look back and forth for possible teachers. "What happened? Did you stop time and look at someone's test for the answers?"

James rolls his eyes, smiling, while Ozpin doesn't look so impressed.

"No, wait," Qrow says dramatically. "I bet you were slow running laps, so you paused time to catch up with others."

"Ozpin wouldn't do that," James says, trying to keep a serious face. He cracks and smiles. "He likely stopped everyone so he could go through the cafeteria first and skip the lines."

The two boys laugh loudly, now in the dorm halls and out of danger. Ozpin slouches, chuckling and looking down the dark hallway. He spots the figure curled up against the door first. "Danny?"

"Danny?" James repeats. He and Qrow see the figure sleeping by their door.

"To'w?" Danny mumbles. She blinks wearily and unwinds her arms. The young woman yawns and stretches out her legs. Turning her head slightly, she grabs at the flask by her hip to wet her mouth. "Oh, hey guys."

"What are you doing out here?" Ozpin asks softly. He walks up and kneels down to look her in the eye.

Danny drinks from her flask, making James and Qrow cringe at the sight. The smell of alcohol makes Ozpin frown. Danny caps her flask and lets it drop before she answers. "Abby's at the girl's party, but I needed to leave early. Long weekend starting tomorrow. Needed sleep. Abby has key…" Danny looks to be falling asleep as she takes. Her head jerks, trying to stay lucid to talk with them. "Was waiting for the boys." Danny frowns and slurs to her teammates. "Where were you? Said by midnight…"

"Get the door," James says to Qrow. The taller, black haired man sighs and scoops the small, young woman into his arms.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Ozpin asks her softly.

Danny smiles, eyes drooping. "So sweet… Really shouldn't care 'bout…"

Ozpin stands awkwardly in the doorway as the James carries his sleeping teammate to her bed. James throws a spare blanket on her, and Qrow hops onto his bed. James scowls at his black haired teammate, and then shakes his head. He goes to the door and nods at Ozpin.

"Thanks for coming again, Ozpin," James says quietly.

"There's no issue," Ozpin replies. "It's fine."

James nods and moves to shut the door. "Have a good night."

Ozpin nods, his eyes shifting to Danny before the door blocks her. "You too."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you're having a great day!**


	23. other people

Chapter Twenty-Three: other people

At thirty years old, Danny finds she lives in near isolation.

It is not a real choice, but a responsibility she feels she has. Semblance hunters and broken auras may be things of the past, but she still keeps her doors open for strangers that wish to learn how to control their semblance.

Toby and Dolly have been adventuring for years, only stopping by once in a while to tell about their exploits.

Alice has been trying to start her own business, and Danny can be proud of her for trying.

Other kids she raised – those that stuck around after their teachings – all left to become hunters and huntresses, or are hunters and huntresses. They want to put their skills to good use, and Danny couldn't be happier.

Ruby and Yang are the only kids she sees often, and that's because she's the only babysitter always available. She takes the adorable brats for a week at most because Tiayang tries not to leave them alone for any longer than he has to.

Qrow stops by to check on the girls when he can. It's the only time she sees him anymore.

James can't leave Atlas because he is still getting used to moving around again.

Abigail has been focusing on helping her father rein control over his Faunus Rights Movement Group, the White Fang. She has been out of contact for years.

Ozpin has been quiet recently, but she is set to meet with him for tea and coffee in Vale in a few weeks.

Glynda is starting as a new professor at Beacon, soon. Danny stopped by last week to congratulate her.

So, Danny lives in near isolation because she was, and still is, a teacher. She waits at her house, or tends to the forest around her house most days, letting her magic rest after the hard days she has had in the future.

Then, one day, a girl comes looking for her.

Danny leans against a tree and eyes the girl up and down. The girl does the same. Danny wonders if this meeting was meant to happen, or if she should send the girl away. The woman has grown to care for many people here. While she doesn't fear death, they do. Danny wants to keep her friends safe. She wonders if killing the little girl would even solve anything.

Danny would become a worse monster then she already is, because she has never killed a child. Salem would probably choose another pawn anyways, and more people would die.

There is no good outcome, no matter how she looks at this situation.

So does she help the girl, or send her away?

The malnourished girl, with bruises covering every inch of her bare skin and a swollen left eye, creates glass shards at her feet. They are unstable, shaking, and falling apart, but the girl doesn't seem to notice.

"Are you the one who teaches people how to use their semblance?" the little girl demands.

Danny tilts her head, face impassive as she watches blood drip off the girl's red shirt and shatter one of the glass pieces at her feet. "That depends."

"On what?" the girl barks.

"Why do you want to know?" Danny asks, her Spring Magic pulling at her mind. Vines are slowly creeping towards the little girl's feet.

"Teach me," the girl demands. "Teach me how to be stronger."

Danny makes the vines still, her eyes never leaving the little girl's. "I can't teach you to be stronger. I can only teach you how to control your semblance."

"I know how," the girl growls. "What I need is to become stronger."

"Then do it on your own time," Danny says.

The girl grits her teeth and sends the glass towards Danny.

The glass shatters midair.

"You don't have control of your semblance," Danny states, watching the girl crumble to her knees. "I can only offer to teach you." Watching the girl wither on the ground, soaked in blood that is not her own, Danny makes up her mind. She strides forwards and kneels down, hand out. The girl flinches, but Danny stays still. "I promise to never hurt you. I will only ever teach you control and, if you need it, defence."

The girl looks up, amber eyes widening at the sight of someone offering nothing but help for the first time in her life.

Cinder Fall takes Danny's hand and becomes her student.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	24. to make us smile

Chapter Twenty-Four: to make us smile

Danny always remembers the day Faunus' are granted civil rights.

She is two years old. The Faunus War had ended just short of a year before the nomads found her, so they have slowly been gaining rights since then. The process to give Faunus equal rights with Humans has been long and difficult for most. The young girl noticed the Faunus' in her nomad have to hide their different appendages whenever they enter a village or city. She had no idea why until Jet explained it to her.

It was an appalling talk. Danny came to realize half of her nomad is made up of survivors or refugees from the era where Faunus were being forced onto Menagerie. How does a girl, turning eight months old for the third time, respond to that?

(She went around and hugged everyone in her nomad.)

She is barely two when Maybelle comes rushing into camp. The woman quickly hollers and gathers everyone from camp together. There are a few people questioning where the others that went to town are. Nobody expresses the questions too loudly, as Maybelle has a wide, beaming smile on her face. They all want to know what has her so happy.

Danny lets go of Emberly's pants to position herself to see the grinning woman.

Then Maybelle says the words.

In Danny's head, one sentence repeats over and over.

"Faunus have full citizenship everywhere in Remnant!"

Danny hears the roar of the crowd. Her eyes are wide. The cheers drown out Maybelle's next words, and scare the nearby animals away. No one cares. They turn to their friends and family, their partners and neighbors, and celebrate.

Danny turns her wide eyes to Emberly. The woman's attention is already on the man with one knee on the ground, holding her hands in both of his.

Danny watches Jet's mouth move, unable to hear him over the crowd.

"Emberly," the Faunus starts, "would you agree to legally marry me?"

Danny can hear the reply.

"Yes!" Emberly shouts, throwing herself at her unofficial husband. He stands quickly and twirls her around, laughing in delight. "Yes! Always!"

Danny never sees Jet smile any wider than he does that day.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, aRabidHobo, for your review! I'll think about posting the chapters' order when everything is said and done. Glad to hear you're interested on how everything plays out, in the chronological sense. Thank you so much for the support on this story. I really appreciate your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	25. To catch a break

Chapter Twenty-Five: To catch a break

Dolly semblance is breaking things.

It activated when she was six and a half. She remembers staring at a vase in her house, trying her hardest to avoid her mother's disappointed gaze. She remembers being angry, hurt, and her fists clenching.

The vase split in half.

Water went everywhere, but no one could understand why. Then her semblance activated again, splitting her pillow in half after a nightmare. Then it happened again, shattering the glass of a window in her house.

And then again, breaking the arm of the girl bullying her on the playground.

Dolly's parents never let her back in the house. She tried for days, begging and crying for them, but then they set the dogs on her. Dolly has never gone back.

She spent a month on the streets, collapsing every few days from lack of _something_. No one wanted to help the always-sickly, pale girl in her village. The girl with white hair and too blue eyes, that couldn't spend too much time in the sun. No one stopped to help the quiet girl who was much, much too small for her age.

And then came Danny.

Dolly had hit rock-bottom too early and too young in life to do anything but agree to go with the girl that fed her and gave her water. If she had been in her right mind, Dolly now muses that she would never have gone with the sixteen year old stranger. She would have either died in her village, or would have broken the world in half. Dolly would have grown up full of hate and with a desire of vengeance.

Danny's number one rule: never try and get revenge.

(She says she almost lost her brother when she tried to get revenge, but Toby doesn't know what she is talking about.)

Dolly learned all of Danny's rules. She has stayed long after she acquired the strength to use or stop using her semblance. She stays and has a family now. But it's not until she is fourteen does she realize what Danny means with her second rule.

It's alright to get even.

(What's the difference between getting revenge and getting even?)

When Dolly is fourteen years old, Danny has a ten year old girl she has been teaching for a few months. This girl is loud, abrasive, and loves letting everyone know that she is going to be a 'huntress for the side of good' when she's older. Danny barely leaves the house she owns in the forest because she can't leave this little girl alone without everything going to h***. And it does go to h*** a lot. So much so, that the little family Dolly has acquired has nicknamed the ten year old as _brat_. And they don't say it affectionately.

"They started it," the brat scowls, holding a white cloth to her forehead. " _They_ pranked _me_."

Dolly lightly wipes at the cuts on Toby's cheeks. The older boy flinches and whimpers quietly, too quiet for Danny to hear. The woman finishes bandaging the arm of the boy sitting on the table, being careful of his wings. Seraph scowls over Danny's shoulder, meeting the brat's gaze. "We didn't prank _you_. We pranked whoever was walking through the door next. You didn't have to lose your sh-"

"Ser," Danny scolds softly.

Seraph clamps his mouth shut, tucking his winds into his back. He sneers at the youngest in the room, and the brat sticks her tongue out at him.

"Amber," Danny sighs wearily and turns to the ten year old. "What do I say about getting your revenge on others? You need to stop this."

The girl looks affronted that Danny dared say that. Dolly purses her lips, but doesn't look over at the two.

"I wasn't getting revenge!" Amber screams. "I was getting even! They pranked me, and I _beat them up_!"

Danny's face in an impassive mask. Toby and Seraph shiver, and Dolly stops to look over at the unfeeling woman.

"You were getting revenge," Danny's voice is the tone that holds final judgement. Dolly shrinks into her friend, trying to hide. "You need to stop and think about your actions, and maybe you'll understand the difference between getting even and vengeance. Until then, you will not touch a staff."

"What?" Amber shrieks. "You can't do that! _You're not the boss of me_."

"You, Seraph, and Toby will not enter a fighting ring or training session for the rest of the week," Danny continues, cold and uncaring. "The three of you will being doing dishes each night until you start training again. You, Amber, will pick up the staff only after you succeed in pulling a prank on me."

"Gah!" Amber screams in annoyance.

Danny walks to the doorway, quiet and emotionless, and it clicks inside Dolly's head just what getting even really means. Revenge is when you act solely on your emotions and drive. Getting even means you remove emotions from the equation. You only get even if you feel obligated to get even, not because everything in you says to destroy a person.

It takes Amber three months to successfully prank Danny.

Dolly decides the world would have broken her if she never ended up learning from her family.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you're having a great day!**


	26. does not mean

Chapter Twenty-Six: does not mean

 _Five minutes._

Danny blinks at the darkness suddenly around her. She stifles her breathing, letting the air rush into her via her Spring magic. She is fourteen, and somewhere in the past. And she is in a camp. And sitting beside a tent.

"I can't keep doing this, Oz," a man says.

Danny flinches, and then stills in her spot. She looks around, but already knows the voice is coming from behind her, inside the tent.

"The things I draw…" the sombre voiced man continues. "They were never meant for war. I wanted to make people happy with my characters. When my semblance activated, when I realized what I could do… I never meant for any of this."

 _Four minutes._

"Your skills have benefited us greatly," another man speaks. His voice is low and calm, filled with understanding. "We would never have made it this far without you."

The first man sighs, and it sounds like he sits down with a thump. "I'm sure you would be winning this war regardless of me." The man's voice is dry and his words are meant to hurt. "You're good at this type of thing. You would make a better tactician then a _general_."

Danny hears the other man breathe slowly before answering. "You have made our chances of winning the war much higher, Rawlet. We would have never successfully done the last drop without your creations."

 _Three minutes._

"And I can just draw them again," the first man, Rawlet, spits out. "I mean, it's not like I spent years refining them. It's not like they matter when they can just come back _over and over again_. It's not like it matters when I _keep_ _seeing them die_!"

There is a silence. The other man quietly says, "We all have to make sacrifices."

"Bull-s***," Rawlet draws out the word. "You better not have said that to Terry when her husband went out to scout yesterday. Or Desmond, when his brother was sent alone and killed by an onslaught of Grimm. Oh, and why don't you say it to Jane? I heard her entire squad was tortured and killed in front of her before we came to the rescue. Were those sacrifices necessary?"

 _Two minutes._

Danny only listens while the timer on her back counts down.

"I wish it didn't go that way," the second man says in a whisper.

Rawlet lets out a cruel snort. "Yes, _general_. You keep losing more and more soldiers every day. But losing my childhood characters _isn't the same_ , is it? It's easier to pretend that they aren't people too, right? Well guess what? They're people to me. I drew them! I brought them to life! _And you keep sacrificing them for a war I want no part in_."

 _One minute._

Danny winces when something cracks against the ground. She hears someone stand, and the second man calmly states, "That's enough. You are here now, Rawlet. You are as much as a part of this as I am."

Rawlet rudely chuckles. "Oh, I don't think anyone could have a larger part then you, Oz."

 _Thirty seconds._

Danny doesn't pay attention, her eyes locked onto the floating tiny person that stares at her with the same amount of shock. The tiny fairy has her fists curled around her green dress in disbelief. They both spend some seconds blinking at each other, ignoring the people talking in the tent behind Danny.

 _Fifteen second._

Danny gives a hesitant smile and waves at the fairy.

The fairy's eyes widen, and she panics. Her fingers go to her lip, and she whistles so loudly that she goes flying back a few feet.

 _Ten seconds_.

Everything is silent for a second. The other voice in the tent asks out loud, "What was that?"

Danny is gone by the time they exit the tent.

The second voice doesn't comment on the very sweet, slightly familiar, smell as they get the story from Rawlet's sentry. The search the camp, but no one finds the person who was outside of Rawlet's tent.

The Great War continues on.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Praetorianwarrior, for your review! I'm glad to hear you like the story! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	27. the world has decided

Chapter Twenty-Seven: the world has decided

Danny does pause on the threshold of the newly made clearing. When her magic said there were a lot of Grimm centering at a spot near her in the Emerald Forest, she was expecting a newly made, small team to be in trouble. She had not been expecting a skinny, black haired boy by himself, decapitating Grimm with a simple farmer's scythe.

She watches him tear apart his sixth Grimm, and then pause to lean on his knees to gasp for air. Danny watches as two Ursa Grimm stalk his front, while one quietly slinks behind him.

Danny sets her feet in a runner's stance, and has her magic trip the Ursa behind the boy. She sprints forwards, basket tucked in her left elbow and growing heavier. She shouts to the boy. "Look out!"

The boy springs at the Grimm in front of him. Danny plants a foot on the ground, and leaps upwards. She hooks her heavy, solid basket under the falling Ursa's chin. It's neck snaps, and the Grimm goes flying into the air. It disappears just as Danny lands.

The seventeen year old is the first person she's seen since landing in the forest for initiation. The black haired boy breathes heavily, having finished off eight Grimm now by himself. Danny smiles as she waits for him to turn around. "Way to take down those Grimm singlehandedly! That was awesome!" Danny looks at the sheath attached to the boy's hip. "Whoa, is that a sword too?"

The boy doesn't turn around. It looks like he doesn't acknowledge her. Danny frowns wondering what she's done, and her feelings are hurt. Then she smiles at the hurt, because it's been a long time since she cared whether a stranger noticed her.

"Oh," Danny says with her cheeky smile. "I get it. You probably have someone you have to find." She turns around and closes her eyes. "I'm not looking, so don't worry. Go search for your friend."

Danny uses her magic to sense when the boy leaves. She waits until he's out of eye sight before she opens her eyes and walks in the direction opposite to him.

She hopes he finds whoever he is looking for.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	28. to go easy on you

Chapter Twenty-Eight: to go easy on you

"Truth," Danny answers, ready to lie.

"You're no fun," Summer pouts, throwing a pillow at the smaller woman.

Danny laughs as she catches it. Glynda smirks and lets her head drop onto her teammate's shoulder. Leena rolls her eyes and sinks further into her blanket cocoon, not even feeling Glynda on her. Jazz's tail twitches as she lies on her stomach next to Summer. Abigail hums thoughtfully as she tries to come up with something to ask.

"What is…" the soft voiced blonde trails off. "What is one thing you never wanted people to know about you?"

Now Danny hums in thought. She has a lot of things in mind, so lying won't be an issue. Better to keep it simple. "I chose my own name because, until I could speak _and_ write, the nomads I grew up with only ever called me kid. I'm sure they would have called me that my whole life if I didn't tell them I wanted a real name."

Glynda snorts. "That's sad."

"Yah," Danny laughs, ignoring Abigail and Summer's gaping mouths. "But hey, how many people can say they chose their own name? Now Glynda, truth or dare?"

Glynda raises her head, eye glinting with challenge.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you're having a great day!**


	29. Get along,

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Get along,

"Hey, Tai," thirty year old Danny says, stirring the cookie batter slower as she tries to keep her scroll between her shoulder and ear. "What's up?"

"Hi, Danny," the man on the other end answers nervously. "So, uh, something came up and I need someone to watch Ruby for a couple days. Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Danny assures him. She places the large bowl on the counter and grabs her scroll, changing ears. "Do you need me to take Yang as well?"

"No, uh," Taiyang sounds relieved, "no, I've got someone looking after her. She's at a friend's house, and the mother said she'd look after her. Thanks Danny."

"No problem," Danny says. Then she pauses. "Actually, I do have a new student."

"Oh!" Taiyang sounds surprised. "Well, I can always-"

"I have no problem looking after her," Danny says, watching said student walk quietly into the kitchen. The woman motions for the girl to wait. "If they don't get along, I can just stay in the city with Ruby until you're done."

"Thank you, Danny," Taiyang says with a sigh. "I really appreciate this."

Danny's heart clenches because she knows what he's doing. She might not have any hope he'll find _her_ , but she will be there to help her friend. "No problem. You want me to pick her up?"

"No," Taiyang says a little too quickly. "I'll drop her off. We'll be at your house by seven."

"Alright," Danny says calmly. "I'll see you then."

"Bye."

Danny looks at her scroll as it blinks 'Call Ended'. She sighs and closes the device before starting on the cookie dough again.

"Who is coming?" Cinder asks, tense in her chair.

"A six year old girl named Ruby," Danny says, amused. She pulls over a cookie sheet and grabs a tablespoon. "She's practically my niece, and she needs a place to stay when her father and uncle are out. If you two don't get along, I can give you some practice material for a few days and take her into the main city. No dust exercises, though. I don't want the house blowing up while I'm gone."

Cinder frowns and watches her teacher methodically place lumps of cookies. "Why would we not get along?"

"Ruby can be…" Danny pauses to bite her lip, hiding a smile, "a bit much sometimes. I'm sure she'll love you, but if you want a break from her just let me know."

"Have your other students 'needed a break'?" Cinder softly quotes.

Danny pauses, the cookie sheet filled with a dozen cookie circles. She stares blankly at Cinder, gauging the fourteen year old. "Only those who can't handle an adorable six year old. You'd be surprised how many of my students find social interaction worse than my training."

Cinder straightens in her chair, head rising and a glint in her amber eyes. She purses her lips. "Challenge accepted."

Danny smiles widely, and with a hint of mischief. Cinder forces herself to stay still, even as she gets a bad feeling about meeting the younger girl.

How difficult could talking with a six year old girl be?

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	30. play nice,

Chapter Thirty: play nice,

Abigail walks into her dorm room, a wide smile on her face and a spring in her step. She spots her team's leader going through a textbook on the nearby bead. Abigail catches her eyes, and runs up to the bed. She catches her team leader by surprise, but there is no resistance when she pulls the other woman off the bed.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Danny asks with a laugh.

"Beach day!" Abigail cheers, doing a mock dance with the small (barely)-nineteen years old. "There's a week until it and I am so excited! We have to go racing in the water!"

Danny's smile immediately drops and she takes a step away, ending their dance. Danny awkwardly releases her friend's hand and looks out the window of their room. "I'm, uh, not going in the water."

"What?" Abigail shouts. She leans forwards, invading her friend's space. "Why not?"

Danny still doesn't look at her. "I almost wasn't going to go, but uh… defiantly no swimming for me."

"Well, I'm not swimming," Abigail says, eyes narrowing. "Do you not know how to swim? Cause I'm not a good swimmer and it's really no problem if we stay at the shoreline."

"No," Danny pauses, looking around the room for an escape. "It's, uh, not that…"

Abigail waits for a few seconds. "Then what is it?"

"I don't have a bathing suit," Danny says without thinking, still trying to edge between the cat Faunus and the bed.

Abigail locks her between the bed and a wall, standing with a peevish expression. "Well, then we'll go and buy one."

Danny tries to duck left. Abigail puts her whole body in the way. "I don't want to wear a bathing suit."

"Then just wear a tank top," Abigail says. "You can get wet, you know. It's not going to melt you or anything."

Danny tries one more escape attempt. Abigail grabs her around the middle and throws her on the bed. Danny twists and looks up at her teammate. The brunette sighs, not seeing a way out of this. "I can't do that, Abby."

"Why not?"

Danny hunches her shoulders, muttering, "There's something I don't want anyone to see."

Abigail tenses, and then stares sadly at her friend. "What happened?"

Danny bites her lip. She looks up at her friend, expression soulful. "Can you promise to keep this a secret?"

Abigail nods slowly. "I promise."

Danny nods, like she was expecting this. Reluctantly, the young woman stands and faces the window. She shuts the blinds. Danny walks over to the door. She shuts it completely and locks it. When she turns and walks past Abigail, the Faunus looks more curious then timid at her sombre teammate. Danny flicks on a lamp. With one quick motion, her shirt is off as she faces away from her teammate.

Abigail gasps, and Danny relaxes knowing that her bra doesn't need to come off for this. She hears Abigail walk up, and her teammate hesitantly stares at the glaring, black tattoo of a clock on Danny's upper back.

"What-?"Abigail cuts herself off.

"I didn't get it willingly," Danny says softly, starting to pull her shirt back on. "And I don't want anyone else to know I have it."

"What does it mean?" Abigail asks softly.

"To me, nothing." Danny lies. "To someone else, a whole lot more. At least, that's what my nomad told me when I woke up."

"Did they-?"Abigail cuts off again when Danny shakes her head.

"No, not them…" Danny looks away. "I'd rather not talk about it. Don't worry, though. No dark past for this tattoo. I just don't like people knowing it's there."

"So that's why…" Abigail mutters to herself. "Your hair covers the clock's larger hand. And a bathing suit…"

Danny shifts awkwardly. "Yah…"

There is a tense silence as Danny avoids looking at her friend and Abigail is lost in thought. When the blonde snaps her fingers, Danny jumps. Abigail nods and smiles. "I know just what to do. Don't worry; I can get you something so you can come into the water. No teammate is getting left behind."

Danny smiles softly and sits back on the bed. "Thanks, Abby. You really don't need to worry, though. I'm okay sitting on the beach and sun tanning."

"You don't tan," Abigail says, casting her friend an unimpressed look. "I don't want to see you under an umbrella the whole time reading a book. Don't worry, I got you covered."

Danny opens her mouth, but Abigail marches out of the room before she can say anything.

The brunette turns back to her homework, feeling puzzled. There is a faint warmness in her chest from hearing her friend's reassurance. She wonders why she is getting excited at the thought of swimming. It might have been a lifetime ago since she last swam, but why would the chance she might be able to swim in public giving her this feeling? Could this be what interest feels like?

 _Huh._

Danny hasn't felt a true interest for doing something in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review. I am sorry if it feels that this story is losing its appeal. It is here to read for enjoyment and if it is not delivering, I understand if it drops from a reading list. Thank you for reading, and thank you for your review.**

 **I hope everyone had a nice June. I had a goal of trying to update once a day for the month, and I am glad to have succeeded. With July coming, I will not be able to update with the consistency I have had this month. I will try posting a chapter tomorrow, and from then on be posting a chapter a week.**

 **Thank you for reading this story. It started out as a small 'what if' and 'how do I not completely overstep canon', and I am content with the results. I hope you have enjoyed reading these little one-takes as much as I have enjoyed writing them.**

 **Thank you for the support.**

 **I hope you have a great July.**


	31. and try to

Chapter Thirty-One: and try to

"Qrow," Danny states, face blank and holding back her emotions. "You're drunk."

"I jussst want'a see 'em," Qrow slurs, trying to stumble into the house in the middle of the woods.

Danny keeps her body in the doorway, refusing to move. "They're in bed, Qrow. Besides, I won't let you see them like this." She uses her magic to make vines crawl up behind the drunk. He doesn't notice the danger in his state.

"You caaaan'uh stop me," Qrow says, anger making his eyes glow red in the dead of night. He raises his voice, head lifting as though his voice can be heard through the house's walls. "Girls! Gurls! Gi-"

Qrow is cut off by a vine wrapping across his mouth. The man places a hand on either side of the doorway, glaring at Danny. He licks the vine, thinking it's her hand.

Danny keeps her flat expression trained on him. "I will not let _them_ see you like this, Qrow."

Qrow bares his teeth and steps back, vine falling away. "Fine. I'll just go home."

He pushes back from the house and stumbles a few steps before the vines wrap around his legs and waist, keeping him from moving.

"I'm not letting you go off by yourself," Danny says, sounding disgusted at the thought. "You're sleeping on my couch tonight."

"No, I'm not," Qrow mutters, sounding like a wounded puppy.

Danny sighs and walks out into the night to wrap an arm around his waist. The vines slip away, and Danny grunts as Qrow leans his full weight on her.

"Yes," Danny huffs, guiding him into her house, "you are. You're sleeping here tonight, and not getting murdered in the forest. The girls will be excited to see you, and you'll have a huge headache when Ruby squeals to wake you."

Qrow doesn't seem to be paying attention, already half-asleep on her. Danny doesn't pause when she registers the tears falling from her best friend. Danny doesn't let anything show when he starts to speak clearly through his drunken haze.

"Why did she leave?" Qrow asks, sounding heartbroken.

Danny doesn't know which _she_ he is referring to, and it's not the time to ask. "I don't know." Danny carries him over to the couch.

"Why would she-" Qrow chokes on a sob. Danny eases him down, and the black haired man lies on his side on the couch. Danny covers him in a nearby blanket as he keeps muttering. "She's just… gone. And the kids… Why would she do that, Danny?"

"I don't know," Danny answers honestly. She sits on the floor by his head.

Qrow opens his eyes, the red not focusing on her but the area above her head. "I'm so sorry for being so mean to you. _I'm_ the awful teammate."

"You're not," Danny says to him.

Qrow stops her from saying anything else as he continues. "I am. If I was better, maybe she wouldn't have…"

Qrow closes his eyes, and Danny counts the breaths until he's asleep. It is a low number. He will have an awful hangover in the morning.

Danny sighs and stands up, heading to the kitchen while letting her own self splinter. It hurts seeing her best friend like this. The hurt stabs, reminds her she is still alive and still cares. There is nothing she can do, and Danny hates the helplessness she feels when she tries to comfort Qrow. The worst part for her, knowing he will leave for another solo mission tomorrow, and the next time she will see him will probably be the next time she has the kids over.

Danny takes a detour in her house. She walks up the stairs to the second floor and peeks in at the sleeping kids.

Ruby has crawled over to Yang's bed. The older sister has two arms around the younger one, her head over top of Ruby's head.

Danny smiles and feels her splintering self hold on to the moment. She closes the door, glad they are still asleep.

Danny heads down to the kitchen, where she will stay awake the entire night. The brunette drinks lukewarm tea and tries to piece herself back together by reminding herself why she needs to stick around. It should be easy, with her drunk and moping best friend in the other room and the motherless girls upstairs.

Around four in the morning, her back itches.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	32. stay friendly

Chapter Thirty-Two: stay friendly

There are five Grimm surrounding two eighteen year olds, up ahead.

Danny's Spring Magic lets her know, but the Emerald Forest doesn't trust her enough as she is a Maiden out of season. One reason Danny misses the forest around her house, it responds no matter what season the world's in.

Danny jogs over to help the fighting pair, only catching glimpses of blonde and black flashes.

The eighteen year old woman huffs. Summer magic really doesn't like her, and the Emerald Forest doesn't trust her. She would wonder why, if she cared.

Running into the clearing, Danny doesn't pause to smash her basket into a nearby Grimm. The Beowolf flies into a tree, and the second Beowolf that was hanging back charges at the small woman. Danny stumbles, turning to face it head-on. She throws up her basket in time to block its claws.

 _Bang!_

Danny's eyes are wide as black particles disappear from the creature that attacked her. She lowers her unharmed basket, making it lighter as she turns to face the people that helped her.

The man is tall, has black hair and black eyebrows, and holds a smoking gun. He smirks, add a smoothly said, "you're welcome."

Danny smiles and nods. "Thanks." The brunette turns to the other person in the area. "You're the woman from this morning. Abigail, right?"

The blonde Faunus nods, ducking her head with a smile.

"I'm Danny," the brunette says, turning back to the dark haired man and offering a hand.

"James," he says, walking up and shaking her hand.

"Are you two partners?" Danny asks.

Abigail nods, avoiding the two's gazes. James turns back to Danny. "Yes. Do you have a partner yet?"

Danny shakes her head. "No." She pauses and gives an awkward smile. "Would you mind if I tagged along? At least until we reach the artifacts?"

"I don't see any problem," James says, looking over to his partner. "Abigail?"

"I would like you to come," Abigail says, offering a small smile.

"Alright!" Danny cheers. "Thanks! I really appreciate this."

"Your welcome," James says, smile quirking larger on his face. "We should keep moving, though."

"Right, lead the way," Danny agrees. She follows alongside Abigail as James starts to walk. The taller Faunus is smiling, though her head is down and she won't look at the two. Danny grins at the nervousness the woman exudes, and links arms with her. The brunette mutters a soft, "thanks."

Abigail's mouth twitches into a brighter smile. "Thank you."

Danny didn't see it, but she had saved Abigail when she ran to help them. The blonde had fallen after tripping from evading the Grimm. The Beowolf Danny knocked it into the trees was distracted by the easily targeted Faunus on the ground. That Beowolf turned to dust with one hit, and the one she blocked saved Abigail from being sliced open.

Abigail is glad that, for the first time in her life, she has two people to count on.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your reviews! Thank you so much for the compliments! There will be a chapter later, going over some wardrobe choices. It isn't in the near future, though. Sorry. While Danny doesn't keep a gun on hand, she knows how to use one. And the dead/alive/coma thing… there will be clues on how that's working, later. If you want a hint, it's both similar and different to what happened between Cinder and Amber. As for the length… between what answers/questions we get in volume four, the already long story ahead might become longer. 'Alcoholics anonymous shipping' :) that is amazing, thank you so much! Describes them perfectly! Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	33. There are somethings

Chapter Thirty-Three: There are somethings

Danny frowns, fiddling with her scroll. She lies on her back, on Ozpin's bed, while the black haired man does work at the desk at the end of the bed. Danny huffs. She tries, and succeeds, in hacking through the firewalls surrounding Atlas' military records. Danny rolls her eyes. Her second life's world had stronger defences than Atlas does.

"Atlas technology is awful," Danny tells Ozpin. She reads through the 'newest' ideas Atlas has, but nothing is eye-catching.

Ozpin stops doing homework to look over his shoulder. "Why do you say that?"

Danny does not look away from the blue prints for a dust-using gun. She downloads it for later use. "For starters, the scroll has terrible basic security. And you've seen those awful machines they've plastered in their commercials. One stray breeze is more likely to blow up a Grimm than their _tanks_."

Ozpin gets up from his desk and sits beside Danny. The eighteen year old man sighs and waits for her to close her scroll and look at him. "What about the CCT?"

Danny gazes from his brown eyes to the white, dormitory ceiling. A sharp laugh leaves her. "It's stupid. Surely there is a better solution than cutting all connection when the towers go down."

"To be honest," Ozpin starts with a shrug, "I find the limitations rather poetic." Danny raises an eyebrow. "No one voice is louder than the others, and no voice may be silenced without the rest. If the people of Remnant are to speak, then they shall do so together or not at all."

Danny snorts and chokes. "You have a way with words, Ozpin. I'll give you that." Danny sets her scroll on the bed and grabs his hand. "It is still stupid." She brings their hands into view. "Whether one voice," she entwines their fingers, "or many," she flexes her fingers, "loss of communication is almost more frightening than the damage caused by false information."

When she doesn't elaborate, Ozpin flexes his own fingers. Danny lets go, and her hands rest on her chest while his go to his lap. "Why do you say that?"

"We've come to rely on the technology Atlas _gifts_ us," Danny sneers at the ceiling. "The CCT, Grimm detectors, a soldier's weapon… There is always a fatal flaw in all their designs. If one tower falls, the CCT cannot work. One or two Grimm in the city isn't enough to detect. The larger the Grimm, the more bullets we waste."

"People have come far, compared to decades ago," Ozpin says softly. "I believe this is all a step in a better direction. Communications, warnings, and ways for the untrained to fight have benefited and advanced mankind for years. I hope they will continue to do so for years to come."

Danny silently scoffs. "We have to agree to disagree on these points, Ozpin. Living without the CCT for years doesn't mean I think it's the greatest thing since sliced bread."

Ozpin gives her an unseen, confused look.

"Atlas tech is stupid," Danny says to the ceiling. Her hand traces the cover of her scroll, her mind's eye flashing to the blueprints of the dust-revolver prototype. "We get whatever leftovers they decide the public should see."

"I do so enjoy our chats, Danny," Ozpin says with a roll of his eyes.

Danny smirks and looks over at him. She nudges his knee with her elbow. "You know you'd get bored without me."

Ozpin smiles and gets up to continue his homework. "I'm sure my teammates would agree with you."

Danny snorts and goes back to staring at the ceiling of team GLOS's dorm. "My team's drama could be written in a book. Not one of those stupid, Atlas holographic novels, but an actual book-book."

"Danny," Ozpin warns.

"Alright," Danny chuckles. "I'll be quiet. Just let me know if you need help."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	34. we really just

Chapter Thirty-Four: we really just

Nineteen year olds Glynda and Danny leave Beacon's movie theater. The former purses her lips while the latter tosses her drink cup in the nearest bin.

"It just wasn't…" Danny trails off, shrugging.

"Yes," Glynda agrees.

"I mean for a movie, it was pretty good?" Danny doesn't sound like she believes her own words.

"It could have been better," Glynda replies. "It didn't have my favourite part."

"When she throws herself in front of the fire-blast?"

"They completely glossed over it," Glynda says gloomily.

"She was reduced to a minor character," Danny agrees, agitated. "In the book she was like the second best friend, but in that movie… ugh!"

"There was so much romance," Glynda says, disgusted.

"It was like someone said, 'we should make the whole story a harem'. Why couldn't they follow the book and have the main character's semblance focus on his relationships with everyone instead of the love he _thinks_ he has with every woman he meets?"

"They should have made it one movie," Glynda complains. "It isn't that large a book. His soulmate hasn't even come out of the coma yet."

"His soulmate is still captured," Danny points out. "We didn't even get half of the book in that movie."

"I cannot believe they ruined such a great story," Glynda mutters darkly. She pushes her glasses up and stands straighter. "My favourite character didn't even appear. That movie was over an hour and a half!" Glynda takes a calming breath. "Do you feel like watching the sequel with me?"

"Of course. Do you know when it comes out?"

"Six months."

"D*** it."

"Hopefully it is better than what we just saw."

"I'd be truly disappointed if they don't do anything better than _that_."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you,** **highking cartef, for your review! There will be some longer chapters in the future. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	35. don't want to share

Chapter Thirty-Five don't want to share

'Officially', Ozpin is the first person to use his crystal.

The twenty-three year old man is trapped in a stone room, his only exit blocked by blobbing shapes that are Grimm, yet aren't Grimm at the same time. He has seen these black creatures – they hide in the darkest parts of untouched places, waiting for prey – yet he never expected them to corner him in the ruins.

He doesn't see the deformed hand in front of his face – blinded by the dark, _dark_ room – and doesn't know that it is one of those dark blobs that hurls him across the room with the hit. His glasses go flying, along with his cane. Ozpin's body thumps against the stone floor, and he scrambles to try and see the darkened creatures making their way towards him. He can't make out anything, not in the dark and especially not without his glasses. His hands scramble to find anything as he starts to panic behind his cold, outward exterior. His brown eyes are wide, and his breath is short. He searches the floor and digs through his pockets, but cannot find anything of use.

A small, green dust-filled vial falls to the floor.

Ozpin's wide, brown eyes search wildly as he hears the Grimm/not-Grimm move towards him. He resists calling for help, even when one of the blobs rolls over to him and grabs his ankles with its unyielding grip. If the group he's with hasn't noticed the creatures have separated them from him, he isn't about to draw them to the creatures.

The creature hardens its grip on his ankles, more of it holding on and trying to cause pain. Ozpin keeps his teeth clenched, trying to kick his legs out of the grip. He only manages to swing his feet a few centimeters off the ground.

Ozpin holds back crying out as its grip tightens and more creatures slink towards his upper body. His legs try to kick up. His arms try to drag him back.

 _Alone and in the dark_ , Ozpin doesn't want to die like this.

Glass cracks under Ozpin's heel.

For a split second, the room is absolutely quiet.

Ozpin feels himself free fall back to the ground, his legs free. He pants and gasps, scrambling until his back hits a wall.

 _Boom_!

Ozpin continues to gasp, eyes looking into the darkness above but not seeing what made the sound on the ceiling. He can _feel_ the Grimm/not-Grimm shrink back. Ozpin's eyes travel blindly as the sound echoes from the walls around him.

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

 _Thud!_

Ozpin sucks in a deep breath, inching away from where the noise came on his left. Ozpin keeps breathing as the thuds and crashes continue in the room. He keeps searching around, but his eyes can't see any movement in the dark.

Then, he calms down enough to realize there is another breathing pattern in the room.

"Who's there?" Ozpin snaps into the darkness.

The other person breathes hard, and slowly walks around the room. There is no answer. The other being scuffs and shuffles, sliding somethings across the ground. It's only when they start towards him that he tries to stand, legs giving out in pain.

"Who are you?" Ozpin commands an answer to the question.

The other breathing pauses. There is some more shuffling and sliding, but they don't come any closer. Then there is a deep breath. For a few seconds, light shines in the middle of the air. In the red glow, Ozpin can make out a hazy outline of a small female carrying a basket. The light goes out.

"Danny?" Ozpin asks, undeniably confused.

The twenty year old woman coughs once and croaks out a, "yah."

Ozpin is silent, because he has no idea how to respond in this situation. He stares blankly into the darkness, hoping an answer to his unspoken questions will come.

Danny walks over, and slumps against the wall next to him. At once, Ozpin relaxes. He closes his eyes and leans into the wall. He tries to ignore the pains shooting in his legs, and instead lets the calming presence he can feel around Danny surround him.

Danny shifts closer and gives a raspy whisper in his ear. "One of those things caught my neck. Don't suppose you mind me drinking?"

Ozpin chuckles weakly. "You haven't asked me that in ages."

He feels Danny shift away and smells the alcohol as she drinks from her flask. They go back to silence. Ozpin wraps a hand around her arm, reassuring himself that she's still here.

"Where are we, Oz?" Danny croaks.

"Inside very," Ozpin pauses to sigh, "very old ruins." He rubs a finger in circles on her arm. "How did you know?"

"To find you?" Danny asks. "Or to save you?"

"Both."

"You used the crystal I gave you." Danny explains, as if it's that easy.

Ozpin releases her arm and digs through the pocket he is sure the crystal is in. When he finds nothing, he lets his hand drop back onto her. "I didn't even realize."

Danny takes her arm away, leaving Ozpin feeling stranded in the dark. She shuffles around, and next thing he knows is that he can see blurs again. Danny has her scroll out, opened to the calendar app. She hums at whatever she sees, and then changes the screen to the flashlight app. At his unfocused gaze, Danny opens the basket on her lap and pulls out his missing glasses.

"Thank you," Ozpin says, nodding.

Danny also offers him his cane, but he notices her pause when looking above his forehead. Ozpin takes the cane, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Danny rasps to him. "You want to wait a little longer here, or head to wherever you're going?"

"I could use a few more minutes," Ozpin says with a slight upturn of his lips. "A breather every now and then is worth it."

Danny gives him an unimpressed look. She sighs, keeps her scroll open to flashlight, and sinks against the wall.

The clock on her back ticks down.

 _Nineteen minutes._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! That chapter's coming, but it's still a little ways off. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	36. with others

Chapter Thirty-Six: with others

"Here," nineteen year old Abigail says.

Danny peers from behind her sunglasses, lowering her basket and the beach blanket to the ground. She takes the blue fabric from the woman, rubbing a hand in circles at the strange, smooth, and flexible feel.

Danny looks up, question on her tongue, but stops as the blonde Faunus kicks off her sandals.

"It's a wet shirt," Abigail explains, her shirt sliding off her. "You can wear it over something, but it is supposed to go in the water. Normally people who burn easily wear one. See how it fits like a shirt?" Danny holds it up, seeing what the blonde means. Abigail takes off her shorts. "Go and change, we'll be here when you get back."

Danny lowers the shirt, smiling. She goes to say something, but pouts at sight of the bikini the blonde has on. Shaking her head, Danny smiles. "Thanks, Abby."

"No problem," Abigail says, giving her a thumb up. Abigail turns to where the lagging team members are fighting as to who brings down the umbrellas, and who gets the lawn chairs. "Hurry up, you two!"

Abigail rolls her eyes as Qrow dumps the umbrellas on James. She gets to work setting up the discarded blanket, and then pulls towels out of her beach bag. She peeks into Danny's basket to see what food their team leader brought.

"Anything good?" James asks in his low and smooth voice.

Abigail looks around at the assortment. "Lots of variety. I wonder where she gets all this stuff."

"She still won't crack?" Qrow asks. He throws the chairs into the air and watches them unfold.

"No," Abigail sighs. "She said some of it came from the cafeteria, but I don't know how she smuggles it out. And I know the cafeteria doesn't do sandwiches like these."

"Where _is_ Danny?" Qrow asks.

Abigail sits on the blanket and looks out at the lake, trying not to stare as her teammates strip off their shirts. "Changing."

"Why wasn't she ready before hand?" James asks.

Abigail bites her lip. "She didn't have anything to wear, so I gave her something."

"What person doesn't have a bathing suit?" Qrow doesn't hide his disbelief.

"It fits great, Abby!" Danny shouts, running over hot sand from the restroom. The boys stare curiously at her blue shirt and black shorts. "You're a lifesaver."

"No problem," Abigail replies, springing to her feet.

"Are you going in the water like that?" Qrow asks sharply.

Danny turns to her teammates, smile wavering. She doesn't notice Qrow's concerned look. "Yah… Is there a problem?"

"Nothing wrong," Qrow grumbles. He turns to face further up the beach, a nervous twitch to avoid them.

"Alright?" Danny shrugs and looks over to James. Abigail links an arm through hers and starts dragging towards the ocean. "Food in the basket! Come join us later! _Eep_! Abigail, I'm coming!"

James turns to Qrow, eyebrows raised. "What's with you?"

"Do you think," Qrow mutter softly, turning to his retreating teammates, "that our team leader is ashamed of her body?"

"Danny?" James asks in disbelief. He looks at the women, Abigail in a bikini and Danny in a t-shirt, and sees what Qrow sees. "Honestly, no. I don't think she would plan this for our eight-months-as-a-team anniversary, otherwise."

"Unless Abigail begged her to do it."

"Our team leader is not self-conscious," James insists. "She's probably never gone swimming, or just out-grew everything. Besides, how often do people go swimming in Vale? Atlas has nice summer beaches by the ocean."

Qrow gives him an irritated look. "Our tiny little Danny out-grew her clothing? And have you asked why Abby likes swimming even though she's a cat-Faunus?"

"Alright," James concedes. "Maybe Danny's never been swimming before? And no, I haven't asked our timid Faunus why she loves water."

Qrow pauses and looks over at the women, dropping his shirt on a chair and kicking off his shoes. "Do you think they can both swim?"

The women go under water, and both men freeze. Some bubbles appear, but the women don't. James and Qrow share a wide eyed look. Qrow sums it up in one word.

"S***."

The moment they jump into the lake, the women lift their heads above water and laugh at whatever had kept their interest long enough to stay under the water a little too long.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm going to try and update twice next week, but after that I won't be able to update in August. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thank you, highking cartef, for your review! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy the ones to come. Thanks again!**


	37. The Battle of Beacon

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Battle of Beacon

Ozpin, age forty and feeling much too old, reaches into his pocket for the third and final crystal of green dust he's been given in this life.

He drops the vial on the ground. Staring at it is easier than staring at the holo-screens on his desk. Ozpin stands up. His face is blank, but he can feel desperation choke him. There is a little bit of relief, because it has been too long since he has seen her. He just wishes that meeting her again would be under better circumstances.

Ozpin's foot crushes the vial.

The white haired man watches the short woman look around. The twenty-six year old is alert, looking for danger. When she finds none, her gaze turns to him.

Ozpin struggles to stay in place. His cold mask is breaking as she stares at him with cold eyes. The screams from the holo-screens on his desk draw her attention, but Ozpin can't look away. Her Spring magic calms him. He wants to reach out and touch her, make sure she's real.

"What's going on, Ozpin?" Danny asks in a clipped voice.

Ozpin is taken aback by the ice in her voice. He continues to look like the embodiment of uncaring, while she looks ready to spit fire.

"I need you to gather Glynda, Qrow, and James to the base of this tower," Ozpin says. His voice is soft, but speaks with authority.

Danny grits her teeth. "No."

Ozpin raises his eyebrows and goes to reach for her. "No?"

Danny flinches and takes a few steps away from him. She looks wary. She points at the holo-screens. "What about them?"

Ozpin pretends that her hesitance around him doesn't hurt. He pretends that losing the feeling of her Spring magic, again, isn't tearing his heart into pieces. "James' troops will take care of evacuation."

Danny's shoulders slump. She stares sadly at him. "I won't leave them stranded on rooftops or in alleyways to be killed by Grimm. I have less than an hour, and there is a lot to do, Ozpin. Do you have my basket?"

Ozpin nods, his hands going behind his back to hide his clenching fists. "Locked in my bedroom."

Danny nods with a bittersweet smile. She swipes her hand through the air. The light seems to bend around her fingers. Her hand grasps a woven handle, and pulls the basket down to her side.

"Danny," Ozpin lets his plea leak into his voice. It causes her to pause, staring at him with sad eyes. He slowly reaches out a hand. "Please, let me try something.

Danny stares at his hand, and then into his eyes. Warily, she nods.

"Turn around," Ozpin begs softly.

Danny realizes he isn't commanding her and complies.

Ozpin doesn't move from his spot. "Please, let me see your back."

Danny sucks in a breath, but lifts up her blue shirt. Ozpin stills when he sees the large, black tattoo marring her back. He sees the black, clock hand move up, trying to slip beneath her bra strap. Taking silent steps, Ozpin stands behind her. He raises a hand, fingers glowing. Ozpin puts a finger to the clock hand and drags it down.

Danny screams. She lunges forwards, away from him. Her shirt has fallen, covering the tattoo, and she turns to stare at him with wide eyes.

The betrayal on her face will forever haunt Ozpin.

"It landed somewhere between one hour and six hours," Ozpin says, his voice steady and cold.

"Three hours," Danny spits at him, taking a few more steps back. "I have three hours."

"Find-"

"I'll give them the message if I see them," Danny hisses. She marches over to the elevator and hits a button to call it.

"Why are you taking the elevator?" Ozpin asks, confused yet sounding patient.

Danny sneers at him. "It isn't for me."

Ozpin blinks. He is left alone in his office, at the top of the tower.

The man turns back to his desk, placing his hands to steady him as he watches the camera. Ozpin watches as every now-and-then a woman appears in view of one of the camera, before disappearing along with the people that were struggling to escape to safety. His breathing borders ragged every time his young-looking friend appears on screen.

If the town wasn't being ravaged by Grimm, Ozpin would wonder how old Danny is. He would wonder how she never showed that betrayal to him when he was younger. He would pray that one day he could apologize for hurting her trust.

Ozpin stands there, tracking Danny's movements whenever she appears on camera. The old worry he had for her simmers. His Spring Maiden – _how could he have missed it for all those years_ – is back for a few more hours. The not-so-ghostly woman is teleporting around his city.

When she catches the camera watching her, she gives a half smile, as if to reassure the viewer.

Then she is gone, and he can't find her.

There is at least another two and a half hours left for his friend. Ozpin stares at the screens - specifically the last one Danny appeared on - for a little longer. Then he pushes back, lowering his head to compose himself. Ozpin walks around his desk, grabbing his cane as he goes.

He eyes the elevator, swiping his cane to get ready for a battle he hopes won't come. Faintly, he wonders what Danny would think if she knew the fate of Amber… if she knew the destiny to be placed on the Fall Maiden he's chosen.

Buried in Ozpin's mind - hidden in the place he keeps his 'what ifs' - the man wonders what Danny would think of Pyrrha Nikos.

A rumble picks up and shakes the entire tower. Ozpin throws his arms out for balance, and recovers as the shaking fades. All thoughts leave his mind as he calmly walks over to the window. The creature flying through the air, towards the tower, is one of nightmares.

Ozpin looks at the dragon and feels old.

The elevator doors _ding_ open from across the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Praetorianwarrior, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	38. will be held in the memories of our

Chapter Thirty-Eight: will be held in the memories of our

Danny has played a decent amount of videogames over three lives.

If she was guaranteed all videogames in a series would be released before her next death, the brunette is sure she would have liked videogames more. Somehow, she finds them different from books in that sense. Danny can gladly pass on without completing a book series, but an incomplete videogame plot leaves her with anxiety. As much as she likes feeling emotions, leaving something incomplete would eat her alive. It's why she only plays simple, plotless or weak-plotted videogames. Games like Sideways Fighter.

(… She has not played Sideways Fighter since before Mountain Glenn fell.)

Unsurprising to Danny, Qrow loves videogames. Her partner brought his gaming system to the dorm after the Fall break. When the term started, so did the gaming tournaments. Most of the first year groups are in the tournament or betting pool, and some come to hang out in team QADJ's dorm while their teammates practice on Qrow's gaming system.

Surprising everyone, Abigail loves videogames as well. She and Qrow become gaming rivals, and it leads to the first time those two teammates joke and have fun in each other's company. Abigail can look the entire team in the eye, without flinching or ducking her head, by week one of second term. Qrow secretly cares about his teammates, and works on getting to know them as people. All over videogames.

In third term, after Vacuo's tournament and Winter break, Qrow brings the side-scrolling/ one-vs-one, fighting game Sideways Fighter into their dorm.

Abagail and Qrow gush over the game. James takes a few turns at it, before deciding to spend his time with the other team's teammates not involved with the videogame craze. Glynda is the best player of the first years, but she spends time doing homework instead of hanging out, playing videogames in the neighboring dorm.

Ozpin plays for a few rounds. He jokes about all his failures – everyone one of them purposeful – and gets out of playing. It's because he's not the only one trying to get out of the game that he notices Danny not even giving the holo-screen a glance.

It starts out with trips to the library, small enough no one questions her. It isn't her first time turning down a turn at a game because she has things to do.

Then, Abigail begs her to sit in as she 'creams Qrow's feathery butt'. Danny's smiles are all false, and she always has something out when the battlers are too busy fighting to pay attention. She discretely tucks the distraction – her scroll, a book, some sticky note – away and congratulates the winner. She never looks at the screen.

Ozpin takes note of the ear plugs.

He takes note of the one day, two weeks into the term, when the ear plugs are off.

Abigail, Jazz, Leena, Match, and Qrow take turns destroying one another in Sideways Fighter. Ozpin sits on a chair, watching the mini tournament go on. After one particularly gruesome win by Abigail over Qrow, Ozpin notices movement in the corner of his eye. He glances over, and sees Danny pale as a sheet. Her legs are curled to her chest, and her homework barely looks touched. It's only after Jazz is defeated by her teammate, Match, does Ozpin see Danny try to hide her flinch.

Another match starts, and Ozpin makes his way unnoticed to sit on Danny's bed. She looks up and offers him a weak smile. He settles beside her and wraps his arms around her, relaxing as she leans into him.

"What's wrong?" Ozpin mutters.

"Nothing," Danny answers immediately. She shakes her head on his chest.

"Danny," Ozpin's tone is coaxing. "I want to help."

Danny shudders a breath, leaning back away from him and towards the center of her bed. "Don't worry." She gives him another weak smile and settles back to doing homework. "It's my own problem."

"We are all here to help," Ozpin mutters to her, concern on his face.

"I know," Danny's small smile is real, until the victory music from Sideways Fighters plays in the background. "Just hearing you say that in enough."

For one of the very few times in his life, Ozpin feels lost as she goes back to staring at her homework. It takes him a few moments of staring at her, and seeing her flinch at another victory going on behind him, before he cups her elbow and draws her attention back to him. "Let's go grab some coffee."

"Alright," Danny says, lips twisting into smile. "I'm not going to fall apart, you know."

"I know," Ozpin answers, guiding her off the bed. "But I would appreciate some caffeine. You wouldn't want me to walk by myself would you?"

That gets a chuckle out of her. "Of course not. Wouldn't that be the end of the world?"

Ozpin stiffens, and its Danny's turn to carefully guide him out of the room filled with their oblivious friends.

"I won't let you walk by yourself, Ozpin," Danny whispers to him when they're alone in the hallway. "As long as I'm around, you won't be alone. Just come and ask for anything."

Ozpin chuckles. His muscles loosen. The black haired man wraps an arm around her shoulders, glad to feel calm again. "Anything?"

"All you have to do is _ask_ ," Danny emphasizes the last word.

"Of course," Ozpin answers.

Because he notices her, he notices how she opposes when he commands things of her. He tries his hardest not to slip on the mask of a general or commander around her. He tries _so hard_. But sometimes it does slip. And then he is left feeling colder without her calming presence around him.

"I'll always ask," Ozpin promises. Quieter, he repeats, "always."

Danny hears him and smiles.

Their friendship is strong, yet fragile; because anything could push them closer or further away.

* * *

(And in the memories of people bound by magic, every moment they spend together shall be recorded, no matter how short the time.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for review! I hope this one brought a little less pain. Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! That's a chapter for another time… Thanks again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Praetorianwarrior, for your review! I hope this one didn't cause as much hurt. Thanks again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great August, everyone!**


	39. Heroes and Monsters

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Heroes and Monsters

Danny pants, teleporting from building to building. She has already gotten most of the people evacuated to the docking port. From there, most ran straight to the flying ships as soon as they saw them, so she doesn't have to worry about people stumbling back into the firefights.

The people her magic alerts her to are either soldiers or huntsmen and huntresses. Anyone on the rooftops she can't feel, which is why she keeps moving and searching on them. It sucks being the Spring Maiden in Fall's season.

Danny leaps off a building, smashes her basket into the side of a Grimm that scales a building, and teleports back to the roof to keep running. She glares at the machine soldiers, firing at the people on the ground. She won't risk destroying them. The soldiers on the ground have trained against these robots. Atlas soldiers, against Atlas robots.

Danny almost trips off the roof. She teleports to the next rooftop, stumbling. Before she continues to run, something large and falling from the sky catches her eye. Danny pauses and gapes at the large ship falling to the ground miles away. This feels familiar, but after a full, second life, and twenty-six years in Remnant…

"I feel like I'm missing something," Danny says to no one.

Slow whirls fill the air, and Danny peeks over the edge to see the robot soldiers falling to the ground.

"I am definitely missing something," Danny says. She flinches, her back ticking to two hours, thirty minutes. She rolls her shoulders, places her basket in the crook of her elbow, and talks to herself. "I guess I should look for them now."

Her magic guides her teleportation, landing her behind three people.

It takes Danny and few second of blinking at the backs of the people. When she clues in, her jaw drops. "Holy s***, you guys got old!"

A gun, a riding crop, and a scythe are pointed in her direction. It takes Qrow the shortest time to realize who it is. "Danny?"

"Danny?" Glynda repeats, lowering her riding crop.

"In the flesh!" Danny chirps. She stares up at the three _taller_ and _older_ people.

"Danny?" James asks, hiding his confusion "How are you here?"

Danny shrugs, hiding the distaste and hurt simmering in her behind a nonchalant mask. "Ozpin used his crystal. By the w-"

"How old are you?" Qrow snaps.

"Twenty-six!" Danny says with a wide smile. "I would ask how old you are, but it's rude to ask a beautiful woman her age." Danny winks at Glynda.

The forty year old woman crosses her arms, hiding a smile. "What were you about to say?"

"Right!" Danny exclaims. The small brunette steps back, pretending she isn't flinching. "Ozpin wanted me to give you guys a message. Something about making sure the tower doesn't fall? I don't think that was the exact message he gave _me_ , but it's along those lines."

"Thank you, Danny," James says, nodding. "We'll make sure to take care of it."

And uncertain look crosses Danny's face. She covers it up with a smile. "Take care of what?"

A growl, which turns into a howl, causes the four to look up. In the distance, and coming closer at an alarming speed, is a dragon. The three grownups look at it in horror, but Danny grits her teeth and starts shouting. "Oh, f****** h*** no! Not this s*** again! No! F******, s***, no!"

"Danny?" James hedges in. The adults take a step back as Danny starts to pace in a rapid, short line.

"No!" Danny says to no one in particular. "I am not doing this s*** again! It was bad enough the first time, worse the second, but a third? Nuh, uh. No way."

"Danny," Glynda snaps. The heated eyes turn to her, the woman gestures to the very large, getting closer, Grimm. "The dragon?"

"Right, don't worry, I won't run away-" a haunted look crosses Danny's face. Her next words are a whisper. "I'm missing something."

"Danny?" James asks, stepping towards her, hand out.

Danny flinches away, and a look of confusion crosses the adults' faces. Danny steps back, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, there's something I have to do. I'll help you guys in a bit, promise. I just- I have to go."

"Danny," Qrow snaps. His voice makes her still. She stares wide eyed as he walks up to her. "At least drop us off at the tower base."

Danny stands absolutely still as he places a hand on her shoulder. To her ever shame, she panics under the touch of her best friend. Danny's eyes are wide, filled with fear caused by earlier tonight. She doesn't think straight, and only wants to get _away_. Her voice cracks. "Keep the dragon busy for me."

Then she is gone, leaving three confused and annoyed adults staring at the empty spot in the middle of the street.

Near the edge of town, a dragon roars.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	40. and yet never truly remembered

Chapter Forty: and yet never truly remembered

"Thank you for doing this," Taiyang says with a sigh.

Thirty year old Danny smiles brightly, opening her door wider. "No problem. It's great to see you again, Ruby!"

"Hi, Aunty!" Ruby cheers, latching onto the woman's leg.

"Are you excited?" Danny asks, running a hand through the six year old's hair. Ruby leans back from strangling Danny's leg and pouts. "Now, don't give me that look! We get to watch movies and stay up late, and I made the best cookies earlier!"

"Chocolate chip?" Ruby asks.

"Of course!" Danny gasps in mock offense. "What better cookies are there?"

Taiyang has a strained smile on his face as he kneels down beside his daughter. Ruby turns and latches around his neck in a goodbye hug. "Remember what we talked about, Ruby? Try not to give your aunt too hard a time."

"She's an angel," Danny tells him. "Never does anything wrong."

"See, dad!" Ruby cries in his ear. Taiyang flinches, but gives a true smile. Ruby steps back and puts both hands on her hips.

"You're an angel," Taiyang agrees with a chuckle. He casts a grateful glance Danny, and stands up. Taiyang ruffles Ruby's hair, and the girl pouts again. "See you in a few days, Ruby."

"Bye daddy!" Ruby shouts, waving until her father is out of sight through the trees. Her shoulders slump after he's gone.

Danny places a hand on the girl's back, urging her into the house. "C'mon, Ruby. There's someone I want you to meet."

Ruby, eyes wide at the thought meeting someone new, grabs Danny's pants in an iron grip. She follows the woman through the house, and into the kitchen. A girl, age fourteen, sits at the counter, sipping tea and reading through an old book.

"Cinder?" Danny says softly, not to startle the girl. Ruby looks from her aunt to the girl. Cinder turns, eyes immediately going to Ruby. "This is Ruby. Ruby, this is my student, Cinder."

"Pleasure," Cinder says quietly, a soft bob of her head as she stares down the girl.

Ruby stares, eyes wide, at older girl. She releases Danny's pants and rushes over to the amber eyed girl. Cinder's eyes widen, and she leans into the table when Ruby arrives in front of her in a split second.

"Auntie's teaching you?" Ruby rushes out in her nervousness. She smiles widely when Cinder gives a small nod. "That's so cool! She said she would give me a few lessons on dust when I'm older, and that I have a pretty good control over my semblance so I don't need lessons even though she's been helping me and Yang - that's my sister - since we first started using our semblances, and that we are early bloomers so we've had time to practise and that's why we are so good and that's why we can do more advance things later."

Ruby pauses to take a breath and Danny places a hand on her back. Cinder nods, eyes slightly wider than normal as she tries to process the very long sentence. "Your aunt has been very helpful. I am still learning semblance control."

"That's great!" Ruby cheers. With some assistance, Danny helps the younger girl onto a chair beside Cinder. "What's your semblance? Everyone's is super cool and amazing, but I wouldn't trade mine for anything. I really, really like trying to run across water. It's so much fun, but I can't get more than a few steps before gravity happens; aunty tried explaining it, but all I really know is that it keeps me on the ground."

"Would you like something for dinner, Ruby?" Danny breaks in, seeing the uncertain look on her student's face.

"I already had dinner, aunty," Ruby says cheerfully. "Can I have some cookies?"

"How about I bring some into the living room, and we can watch a movie together?"

"Yes!" Ruby squeals.

"Do you want to head to cabinet and pick something?"

"Yes!" Ruby answers, scrambling down from her chair. She pauses, half on and half off, and turns to face the older girl. "Please watch the movie with us?"

Cinder's mouth opens in a silent gasp. She nods.

Ruby's smile is blinding. She squeals and runs off to the living room, determined to find a movie.

"You don't have to," Danny says softly, piling cookies on a plate.

Cinder watches her mentor. "It would have been rude to say no."

Danny chuckles. "I can tell her you've had a long day if you want to rest."

Cinder shakes her head. "I… I like her," Cinder admits slowly. "She is rather… energetic. I would not mind a movie."

"How about two?" Danny asks with a smug look. She turns to the fridge. "Milk?"

Cinder slumps. She grabs a cookie, nibbling on the end before she answers. "I would appreciate that."

Danny looks at her student as she pulls out milk, gathering three glasses. "Remember, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. If you are uncomfortable, smile and lie. If you do tell her about your semblance, and don't want to give a demonstration, direct her to me."

Cinder nods.

"If you're ever uncomfortable, or want to get away, let me know." Danny returns the milk to the fridge. She faces her student with a reminder. "Rule eight."

Cinder nods and relays the answer to the non-question. "No unsanctioned fighting."

"I have one request," Danny says, looking serious. Cinder straightens her back, lips pursed together. "Never hurt Ruby."

Cinder nods once again. "I won't."

Danny relaxes and offers a glass of milk. "Would you mind carrying the cookies? I'd rather not make a return trip."

Cinder silently grabs the plate and follows behind her mentor. Ruby meets them in the living room entrance way, _Tales of the End_ in her hand. Cinder raises an eyebrow at the older rated choice, but doesn't comment.

Ruby's grin widens at the sight of her new friend carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you,** **xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Sorry for the confusion; that was poor wording on my end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again for your review!**

 **Thank you, highking cartef, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	41. The tramas

Chapter Forty-One: The traumas

It feels like a nightmare.

Danny knows she doesn't make it to forty, so she never thought that she would be there the day Beacon falls. She remembers it from her vague, first childhood memories. She remembers everything falls apart in a matter of minutes.

She wonders how Cinder learned to take down an entire city.

Who would have told the Cinder about the dragon?

(The creature has reached the town boundary.)

Why is Danny doing nothing to stop it?

Danny eyes the base of the academy's tower. She keeps teleporting around the area, looking for two girls that need help. Her powers are fritzing, as something is going wrong, wr _ong_ , _wrong_.

She remembers the time she was stabbed in the back. That pain was like Ozpin moving the clock hand. This pain is close to the time the clock hand got stuck on the dagger, except she can focus past the pain.

(Danny still shudders at the memory.)

The woman wants to throw up when her powers do work, and she gets told that the girl she is looking for is in two places.

She is too late.

Danny teleports to the moving signal. Black and yellow bodies slam into her, and the three are teleported away.

The black haired girl throws herself and the blonde girl in her arms away from Danny. The twenty-six year old woman doesn't look at them as she calls for a medic. She is worried she might throw up at the sight of the unconscious blonde.

"Grooo!"

Danny swears loudly and turns to see the dragon being stalled in its flight. Flashes light up the sky around it, trying to keep it away from the tower. Danny knows the attempts will be in vain.

The woman turns to the girls on the ground, feeling pale at the sight of the medics patching up a stabbed stomach and a severed arm.

"Blake!"

Danny watches a blond Faunus with a monkey tail sprint past her. He leans near the black haired girl's head, asking the medics how he can help. When Danny turns back towards the tower, she can see the students halfway to the evacuation area she stands in. He must have seen them appear and ran the whole way. She turns her sight to the howling dragon, then the tower, and then the students.

"S***," Danny mutters. She risks one more glance at Yang, and then turns back to the students. They are further away than it most appear to be able to walk. Danny is tired and in pain, but she lets magic teleport her in front of the students.

"Is there anyone left?" she asks the group.

Most of the students startle as she appears. A young woman with retracted gun-bag and sunglasses shakes her head. "Everyone's been cleared."

Danny nods and holds out a hand. "I'll get you guys to the docks faster. Make sure you're holding onto someone, and breathe out when I tell you."

The students slowly shuffle together, holding on and looking at the woman with their tired eyes.

"Breathe out in three… two… one."

Everyone gasps as they stand at the evacuation area.

A small, practically unnoticeable, wave of magic hits the area. Danny's tenses, teleporting away and to the top of the nearest roof. She watches as the dragon Grimm heads straight for the tower, far above the near-empty city.

Fall magic activates again. A magical wave hits, filling the world and calling Grimm towards the tower.

Danny swallows. She has just over two hours left. The city around her is about to start falling into ruin, and she is going to let it happen.

(But first…)

"Hey, a******!" Danny shouts, having teleported on a roof in view of the dragon Grimm. "Remember me?"

"GRAU!" The dragon narrows its eyes and goes to attack her instead of the tower.

Danny has an evil grin on her face. "I'll take that as a yes."

(… she has to make sure the dragon doesn't touch the tower until Cinder arrives.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! No Qrow in this one, but he will be back in a couple of chapters. Thanks again for your review, and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Praetorianwarrior, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again!**

 **Thank you,** **aRabidHobo, for your review! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and thanks again for reviewing!**


	42. a person faces

Chapter Forty-Two: a person faces

Danny is impressed. Ruby and Cinder have been playing around the house since early morning, and none of the windows have splintered. If Cinder can keep from destroying any glass for another hour, the girl might be ready to move on to strenuous aura exercises.

Danny sips her tea, reading an old book in the kitchen. The girls play in the living room.

"Come, my loyal knight!" Ruby shouts. "We must trap the dragon before it reaches the town's people and summons its brethren!"

There is a rustle.

"Ruby, what are going to burry under the blankets?"

"The dragon!" Sounds of searching. "It's not here! Don't move! I'll go and get it!"

"Ruby-"

Danny blinks as a red blur rushes behind her. The woman's hair flies one way, and then another and Ruby blurs back to the living room.

"What is _that_?"

"Aunty made it! She said it's a Grimm dragon!"

"Is that… are there miniature Grimm inside its stomach?"

"Aunty says that is bleeds Grimm. Its super powerful and she hasn't ever seen one defeated before."

"So, how are we going to defeat it, bravest knight Ruby?"

"We put it to sleep or burry it deep underground! Or both! And we can build a mountain using these blankets! Then we can sit on it!"

"Ruby, hold on! It's not stable!"

 _Crash_!

 _Crack_!

Danny winces at the large spider web of cracks appearing on the kitchen window. Her magic works to repair the cracked windows around the house. She sips her tea, hearing a muffled, "I'm okay!"

Danny turns the page of her book. It's much better than the movie.

She'll rescue the girls from their blankets and pillows after the next chapter.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! Glad you're enjoying, and I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again!**

 **Thank you, Just Calico, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for your review!**

 **Have a great week**


	43. shapes them with its

Chapter Forty-Three: shapes them with its

Danny's done her job. The dragon flies in circles around the tower in the middle of Beacon, scouting for a place to grab on. There is no top to the tower any more, and the woman has taken that as her cue to leave the area.

Danny teleports to the basement of the tower. The room is large, the lighting is dark, and she does her best to not turn around and look at what's left of Amber. There is only one thing in the room she is looking for.

Danny bends down and grabs Ozpin's cane.

"You b******," Danny chokes out. "What kind of person goes and uses magic on a Maiden?" She gets no answer, and tears hit her hands as she cradles the cane. "You b******. See what you've done to me? B******." Danny repeats once more for good measure.

Danny gives a shaky sob. It hurts, and she wasn't ready for this.

"I know what you did," she says to the seemingly empty room. "I've always known what you've done and, s***, Ozpin, you just had to go and make everything difficult."

Danny wipes at her eyes, trying to make it seem like she hasn't been falling apart. She still has one more thing to do tonight. "You're still one of my closest friends, no matter what horrible decisions you make. If I ever come back to Remnant, I'll look for you."

Danny squeezes her eyes shut. Her voice cracks. "B******."

Danny teleports to the bottom of the tower. Seeing a lone animal in the air, a crow, struggling to fly up to the top of the tower, Danny knows Ruby's done her part. She'll wait until Qrow is actually at the tower's remaining surface before giving the two a hand down.

"Ruby?" a soft voice whispers.

Danny turns to see a young woman, with hair as white as a Schnee, staring dumbfounded at the tower. The woman recognizes the girl from the group of students she brought to the evacuation area earlier.

Danny teleports behind her, and taps her shoulder. The girl startles and turns to her. "You should be at the docks."

"My friend-" the girl cuts off and points up at the tower. "She was up there when the light-"

"I'll get her, I promise" Danny says. She holds out a hand. "But it's still not safe here."

When the girl hesitates, Danny snatches her arm and they both appear in the slow-going evacuation area.

"Danny?" a man asks.

"Ms. Schnee!" Glynda says, briskly walking towards the two. James follows close behind her, eyes lingering on the cane in Danny's hand. Glynda's concerned gaze assess the girl, and she nods when nothing sees broken or bleeding. Her gaze turns to Danny. "Qrow went to the tower."

"I'm on it," Danny says, disappearing from the docks.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! October's in less than a week; who else is excited for Season Four? I'm hoping to get out a chapter a day for October, and then it will be back to weekly updates. Here's hoping it works out!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great week.**


	44. aftershocks

Chapter Forty-Four: aftershocks

"Can Cinder stay for the story?" Ruby mutters, yawning.

Danny tucks the six year old girl into bed, bringing the quilt under her chin. The woman turns from her spot on the bed, soft smile going from Ruby to Cinder; the girl stands awkwardly in the doorway. "Would you like to stay and listen?"

Cinder nods hesitantly and goes to sit on the other bed in the room. Ruby noticeably brightens. The youngest girl curls up on her side, smiling sleepily at the other ladies.

"What would you like to hear tonight, sweetheart?" Danny asks, crossing her legs.

Ruby takes a moment to think. She pulls the blanket further around her, staring owlishly up at Danny. "Can you tell about the season Maidens? The really old one?"

Danny takes a deep breath and smiles softly. She's going to need a drink after this. "Sure, sweetheart." Her eyes flicker to Cinder for a moment, before going back to Ruby. "A long, long time ago…"

;;;

"Is it true?" Cinder asks, sitting up at the kitchen table.

Danny nurses her plastic cup, wishing she had bought better wine. She takes a sip, eyes never leaving her student.

"The wizard? The magic? H***, even the toy dragon?" Cinder's face doesn't stray from the blank look as she coaxes for answers. Her eyes have a strange gleam to them. "Your stories, the things you tell Ruby, they aren't just stories are they?"

Danny's heart breaks for the girl in front of her. She knows Cinder doesn't care about her, the girl just wants power. She has a spark of life in her that Danny wants to keep alive, though. It's why she doesn't lie to Cinder, ever.

It's why she has never, and will never, lie to Ruby.

"Most aren't just stories," Danny finally says. She throws back her wine, wincing at the aftertaste.

"What happens," Cinder says slowly, waiting patiently for her answers, "when someone with a broken semblance has the power to do anything?"

Danny grimaces at that. She stands up from her chair and goes to put her empty cup in the sink. "Not 'anything'."

"Have you met a Maiden?"

Danny walks back to her seat. "Unfortunately." At Cinder's raised eyebrow, she elaborates. "Sometimes Maidens change like seasons, and sometimes they are there for a long time. I've known of at least three Summer Maidens, but I don't know if the last one I met is still the current one."

"How do the powers get passed?" Cinder asks, leaning forwards.

"A Maiden must die, and her powers release from her body," Danny explains, eyes never leaving her student.

Cinder sits back in thought. The silence between them stretches for a couple minutes. "Do you know of any Maidens who had a broken semblance?"

Danny sighs. "Yes."

Cinder sits up straighter, question on her stern face.

"Broken semblances are the most powerful and the most dangerous," Danny repeats a lecture Cinder has heard from her many times. "Everyone is at risk when they're activated…" Danny bites her lip but continues anyway. "Magic fills in the cracks and strengthens an aura. A Maiden whose life was nothing but pain before, is a lady to fear. It is a lot of power for one person, but grants a lot of opportunities."

"Such as?"

"Depends on the semblance," Danny answers, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. "Along with a healed semblance and magic…"

Cinder waits but Danny doesn't elaborate. The girl goes to ask questions, but Danny shakes her head and stands up.

"Tomorrow, after Ruby leaves, I can show you the old texts I scavenged from years ago. If you're still interested after you read them, I can start teaching you things outside of auras and dusts."

"For instance…?"

"Information gathering," Danny says, standing in the middle of the archway. She glances back at her student. "Hacking. Secrets."

Cinder nods, hiding her thoughts.

"Goodnight, Cinder. Go to bed."

The young girl stays silent.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Happy October!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	45. To stress

Chapter Forty-Five: To stress

The teleport to the top of the tower leaves her running on fumes.

Danny sways on her feet, vision tunneling to only see her goal. Her hand sticks out, the arm without the basket and cane reaching into her field of view. She grabs a shoulder, and they are gone.

It is even worse leaving the tower. Magic spikes around Danny and attacks, focusing on the cracks in her. Fall magic tries to attack her, leftover white light tries to split her, and her own magic is struggling to teleport the three of them over a long distance. Danny, weak from constant teleporting; in pain from staying longer than an hour; and out of season, can feel her aura coming apart at the seams.

They land at the evacuation dock. Qrow is cradling Ruby to his chest, disorientated at the change of scenery. He breathes evenly, straightening and looking around at the near-silent docking bay. Danny has taken one step back from them. Then takes another. She collapses to the ground, body twitching and mouth open in a silent scream as she struggles to breathe.

"Qrow?" that's James.

"Danny?" that's Glynda. " _Danny_!"

"Danny?" Qrow whispers.

Danny can't hear him when he turns. She doesn't know he can't breathe when he sees her. She can't open her eyes. Her body is twisting in pain. Her magic struggles to heal her. She wants to cry, to scream, but her eyes feel as dry as her mouth. Her magic is healing her; inner and important body functions being powered before secondary and sensory functions.

Glynda wraps her arms under the young woman and kneels to the ground. She keeps Danny pinned to her body with one arm. Her other hand goes to Danny's head, keeping her from further harm. "It's alright, Danny. I'm right here. You're going to be okay. I promise, you are going to be okay."

"It is Ozpin's," James mutters quietly, picking up the fallen cane.

Qrow glares at the man and holds Ruby tighter to his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"She came here with Ms. Schnee before she went to you," James says, looking sick as he turns to the withering Danny. "She had the cane, but I never thought-"

Qrow looks towards Danny when James cuts off. The younger version of his best friend stares at them with a guarded expression. Shudders rock Danny's body, but the woman isn't at risk anymore.

"Can I have that back?" Danny asks, holding out a shaking hand.

"Where is Ozpin?" James demands.

Glynda hugs Danny closer to her. The younger woman lets her hand drop, not knowing the glare Glynda sends James is the reason he avoids her eyes.

"I don't know," is Danny's quiet reply.

"Where did you find this?" James asks, not giving up.

"Basement of the tower." Danny snorts at their surprised expression. "Yes, I know it's down there. Yes… I know who was down there. No, I don't know where Ozpin is."

Glynda helps Danny stand. The young woman holds out her hand for the cane once again. James reluctantly hands it over.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Danny says, nodding her head towards Ruby. "Preferably the one that Yang is at."

"What happened to Yang?" Qrow asks, tensing. His red eyes glow, and Glynda and James avoid his stare. " _What happened to Yang?"_

"I'll tell you on the ride to the hospital," Danny offers, using the cane to hobble over to him. She grabs part of his cape and looks to her other friends. "Are you coming?"

Glynda shakes her head, and James looks over in surprise. The blonde elaborates. "I need to stay and see if anyone else is left. I still have some power."

"I'll stay, then," James says. He turns to look at Qrow. "There are only a few transport ships left. I'll let them know you're coming, and we'll meet you at the hospital tomorrow."

Qrow nods stiffly and starts to walk off. It's only Danny's grip on his cape, as her tremors slowly stop, that has him not running to the nearest ship.

"Danny," Qrow says. She won't look him in the eyes. "We're going to have a _talk_."

Danny nods, head sinking lower.

While her magic heals her semblance, and she regains control over her body, nothing stops the pain constantly thrumming on her skin.

Danny's only comfort is in knowing that Ruby is safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	46. about things

Chapter Forty-Six: about things

Qrow, age twenty-five, pauses before knocking on the door to his best friend's house. Everything seems too quiet. The small, grassy clearing around the house looks untouched. The trees, creating a circular barrier from the forest to the clearing, barely seem to move in the small wind. Normally, there is some feeling of life when he comes here. Here, he can usually feel calm, at peace, or happy. So far, none of that has happened. Instead, the quiet makes him feel uneasy.

Qrow squints at the door, fist raised to knock. By now, Danny would have opened the door and let him in, no knocking required.

He decides that unease is a good word for being here without her knowledge.

Qrow knocks on the door, hands quickly going into his pockets as he waits. He doesn't have to wait long. Loud thumps echo in the house. When the door opens, Qrow is greeted to the sight of a twenty year old, dog eared Faunus.

"Hey, Qrow," Toby says, a relived smile spreading on his face. "Thanks for coming."

Qrow shrugs and follows as Toby leads him inside the house. "You said it was urgent. Sorry it took me a few days to get here."

Toby nods, distracted. Dolly and Seraph peek out from the kitchen to watch the two pass. Qrow barely spares them a glance as he is lead up the stairs to the second floor.

"I'm just glad you made it," Toby says quietly. He falls in step with Qrow, no longer leading as they head to a specific room. "The others know she isn't leaving her room, but no one knows why. It's been two days, but she won't tell me anything. I'm hoping…"

"You really think she would be stupid to use her semblance too much?" Qrow drawls.

Toby flinches and uses a finger to scratch behind an ear. "I've seen the results when she did it before. It looks like that, but… it's bad this time, Qrow. It took Mal and Crimson force-feeding her last night to get her to start eating again. Alice and I took a go this morning, but she barely kept anything down."

"Why do you think I can do anything?" Qrow asks softly.

Toby and he stop at Danny's door. Toby looks at the older man with raw honesty. "You've seen her at the worst. She's told us about the dragon, and how you helped her out then. She said-" Toby chokes and has to wipe the tears from his eyes. "She said to call you if anything really bad happened to her."

Qrow looks away from the young man and places a hand on the doorknob. "Don't expect any miracles."

Toby lets out a small, dry laugh. "Thank you, Qrow."

Toby leaves the tall, dark haired man in the hallway.

Qrow takes in the strange, almost grave, silence surrounding the inside of the house. He doesn't like it. Danny, and by extension her house, should be lively places. Fun, excitement, and learning, are what he expects to be in her house. Not this sombre feeling. Not the overhanging gloom.

Qrow twists the doorknob and swings the door open. "You are an idiot."

He stops short at the threshold of her room. The curtains are closed. All lights are off. If it wasn't for his great night vision, Qrow would have missed seeing his twenty-six year old best friend curled up, on the ground, at the far end of the room.

Qrow can't see most of Danny's lower half because her small bed covers the view. He can see the blue t-shirt, covered in dirt and what looks like rubble, and the tops of her knees where her skort has slipped off. Her knees are tucked to her chest, and her head is leaning against the wall. She is tucked into the furthest corner of the room, eyes closed and weak breathes coming from lips.

It's her matted, wind-blown hair that has his eyes lingering. She looks like a mess, and Qrow finally understands why Toby and the rest of her family are worrying. If she let her hair down, and let it get knotted like that, then she isn't doing well.

"Why am I an idiot?"

Qrow stiffens and turns to meet her blue eyes, barely open as she struggles to turn and look at him. The words were no more than a wheeze on the wind. Qrow keeps his mouth shut and closes the door quietly. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and moves to her. He sits down in the large space beside her and the bed.

He notices discarded shoes and socks, next to her basket at the end of the bed. There is a blanket over her feet. He recognizes it as the one Summer got her.

Qrow's throat closes for a second before he clears it. Now isn't the time.

Danny struggles to turn and face him, her whole body shaking. Qrow wraps an arm around her, pulling her to his chest. Her body overbalances and she stays a ball, tucking into his side with a pained, "oomph."

"Sorry," Danny says, weakly pushing against him.

Qrow grabs her hands in his free one, keeping her pinned. The smaller woman chokes on a breath and goes still.

"What happened, Danny?" Qrow asks; tone low and dangerous.

Danny tries for a weak chuckle. "Would you believe I went against a dragon Grimm again?"

"No," Qrow says sharply. "Tell me really happened, Danny."

Danny quietly puffs and he waits. Her sentences aren't complete, but he gets the jest. "My own fault. Should have known. Attacked my semblance. Just defending herself. Too much strain."

"Who did this to you?" Qrow growls quietly.

Danny shakes her head in his side; her body trembles with effort. "Not their fault. Not their fault. Not their fault."

"Not their fault," Qrow quickly says, releasing her hands and bumping under her jaw. "I get it. No one's going after them."

Danny relaxes. She sniffs, and her body starts to shake harder. Qrow snaps his head to her face and goes slack jawed. Danny cries silently.

" _Danny_ ," Qrow draws out her name.

"I'm sorry," Danny whispers. "Please don't hate me. _Please_."

"Never," Qrow tells her honestly. "You're my best friend. You're the only one who can get me past my parents' wards. F***, we even destroyed semblance hunters together, remember? After everything you've done for me, Danny, I could never hate you."

"Even if I did something really stupid?"

"Especially then," Qrow says lightheartedly. "Remember all those stupid things you did when we were at Beacon together? Remember all the stupid things we did together _after_? Honestly, if you are going to do something stupid, make sure you invite me."

Danny gives a watery chuckle and finally leans into Qrow's embrace. She buries her head into his shirt as she laughs and cries.

"Now," Qrow rubs her arm, noticing how cold she is, "have you used your semblance a lot lately?"

Danny breathes in sharply. "Don't be angry at me."

"I make no promises now," Qrow replies with a chuckle. "You know I worry, though. You're my favourite partner – don't let the others know – and I don't want you to die over something as stupid as your semblance trying to kill you."

"You're my favourite, too," Danny mutters back to him. "And it's not a stupid way to die."

"It is," Qrow argues lightly. "You'd think, as a semblance teacher, you'd realize this."

"It's ironic," Danny tells him.

"No worse way to die," Qrow says with mock seriousness. "Now, as your favourite partner and wisdom guru, I am telling you to get your butt out of this room and function in society again."

"You suck at giving advice," Danny deadpans, not moving.

"Never said I was good," Qrow says, a sly smirk on his face. "But, if you're not going to get up, I'll have to make you."

"Qrow, I _can't_ get up," Danny whines. "I don't have the strength to do it."

"Nonsense," Qrow says, a wide smirk playing on his face. "You're doing better already. You just need a _lift_!"

"Qrow!" Danny yelps as he lifts her bridal style from the ground. "Qrow; put me down. Put me down. _Please_ , put me down."

"Sure," Qrow says, smiling as he carries her to her door. "I'll put you down in the living room and we can watch a few movies, maybe get something to eat. Hey, do you know if your family is okay with watching _Dusty Massacre 3_? It's streaming on the CCT, along with _Haunted Killer Bees_ and _Dust Wars: Return of the Witch_."

Danny hides her smile in Qrow's chest. She misses the relieved look Toby sends the two as Qrow strides past.

"Let's watch _Dust Wars_!" a fourteen year old girl shouts, rushing to the living room at the news. "Seraph, get the popcorn! Maybe we can get a marathon going!"

The winged Faunus rolls his eyes but heads to the kitchen, muttering, "brat" as he goes. Dolly follows close behind him.

No one knows how much Danny's body _burns_ as she sits on the couch. The pain has been there since she returned from the future, two days ago. She is still recovering from the battle in Beacon.

It will be a few more days before Spring magic runs through her house once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review. I am so sorry for not seeing it until now. Thank you so much for reviewing. Danny has been reincarnated twice: first life on Earth, second on another world, and a third on Remnant. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Have a great day**


	47. out of our control

Chapter Forty-Seven: out of our control

Danny, Qrow, and Ruby are some of the last on the evacuation plane. Since Ruby is unconscious, she gets a medical bed on the plane. Qrow doesn't leave her side, and keeps one hand clutched onto her arm at all times.

Qrow glares at Danny, who is in the medical bed next to them. He somehow haggled the on-deck attendants into letting her have it. Danny would have rather walked away after telling him what she saw of Yang. Qrow won't let her out of his sight.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," Qrow snaps, red eyes glowing in his anger.

Danny keeps her eyes closed, breathing shallow, as she sits against the headboard of the bed. Her hands are clasped and in her lap, to hide their shaking.

"Danny," Qrow hisses. His hand, the one not clutching Ruby, tightens around Ozpin's cane resting against his chair. "Where did you go? We could have helped you. You didn't have to stretch yourself so thin-"

"I should go," Danny mutters, but makes no move to get up. _It hurts, so much_.

"… Danny," Qrow's voice sounds weary.

"I should go," Danny repeats quietly.

"… Why should you go, Danny?" Qrow coaxes quietly.

"Only supposed to be an hour," Danny tells him, trying to tamper down on the pain flaring in her back.

Qrow frowns. He looks at Ruby and, at seeing her peaceful face, lets go of her. He stands up and shifts over to his best friend's bed.

"Danny, you need to turn around for me," Qrow says quietly.

Her eyebrows furrow. "No."

Qrow chokes on a laugh. "Oh, so now you can give straight answers."

Danny's eyes flick open, and all humor drops from Qrow's face. Danny tries for a smile, but the effect negates with her shining blue eyes. "I don't want you to see it."

"I've seen a Maiden's tattoo before," Qrow says, his eyes drifting around her face. "It can't surprise me."

"I was stabbed in the back before," Danny says, struggling to hold his eyes. "Twice, actually. But it's the second time that got stuck in my tattoo. I didn't get back into the present until it healed. It's… not pretty to look at."

"I'll be the judge of that," Qrow says. He releases the cane, and puts both hands on her shoulders. Her gaze begs him not to move her, but Qrow sucks in a breath and leans her forwards. He places an arm under her legs, shifting her forwards until there is enough space for him to slip between her and the headboard.

"Honestly, Qrow," Danny tries to lighten the tension with a weak chuckle. "I'm not like anyone you've ever seen."

Qrow grabs the bottom of her blue shirt and starts to roll up the back. He tries to follow her lead. "You're right. I don't normally see people appear out of thin air as often as I do you."

"It's a talent," Danny rasps, stiffening when her best friend pauses. She knows he sees her tattoo. "What? You've seen a mark better looking than mine?"

"F***," Qrow curses, dropping the fabric as fast as he can. He scoots back in front of her, catching her shoulders as she sways.

"I prefer to say s*** every time that happens." Danny closes her eyes and droops. "But, hey, f*** works too. Not the worst thing a man's told me about my features."

"Why isn't your magic healing you?" Qrow demands. "S***, Danny, your entire tattoo is a bruise."

"My magic is causing the bruise," Danny says, trying to reign in the pain. "I was only supposed to be here an hour."

"Who did this?" Qrow demands, a quiet storm brewing in his eyes. Danny flinches and turns her head towards Ruby's bed. "Who?"

It takes Qrow grasping her arm and jostling her to bring her back and answer him. "Ozpin made it so I could stay for a few more hours."

Qrow looks down at the cane, and then to his best friend. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her firmly. "Do you know where he is?"

"No," Danny lies, hugging him back.

Qrow nods, his head against the side of hers. "Then I'll find him and smack him for you."

Danny gives a small laugh and starts to shake in his arms. "Thanks."

He holds her until she can control the pain and stop shaking.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you,** **xenocanaan, for your review! Sorry for all the pain. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, trninjakiller, for your review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	48. just wastes energy

Chapter Forty-eight: just wastes energy

Danny is twenty-five years old for the third time.

She stares in the mirror, and can't help but think that stranger stares back at her.

Blue eyes are unfamiliar. Last time she was twenty-five, she had brown eyes. The time before, her eyes were a different shade of blue. It could be that she has little-to-no light in her room, but Danny can't seem to get up and turn on the light.

The brunette (it was brown before, and blonde before that) is having a day of unfeeling. It is easier to be numb when she looks in the mirror today. It is easier to not care that this is her third face. Chin is sharper, cheeks are round, and nose is small. She has bangs for a second time, except her hair is thicker in Remnant; longer, too. If she cared, Danny would want to get it cut.

Danny doesn't care what the stranger does with her hair.

She doesn't try to focus on memories from her first life. Her face, the face of her parents, her older brother, and younger sisters, are all blurs. She has been forgetting them, but it only sinks in today. She loves them. It's been so long, but she'll love them forever. She hides the hurt. It's only been three lives, and she is forgetting her first family.

Her second life has clearer memories, but Danny is forgetting a few names. She remembers her parents. She remembers a handful of friends. She remembers the man who taught her how to hack, and made her his successor. Places and names are vague at best.

Even in three lives, the stranger in the mirror has always been Danny. She changed her name to Danny last life, and her first life had Danny as her nickname. She is, was, and will be Danny.

Even when she's not.

"Sis!" Toby shouts and knocks on her door. "Are you up?"

" _Yah_!" Danny croaks. She clears her throat and tries again. "Yah! I'll be down in a second."

Toby rushes downstairs, but Danny takes a few moments more to stare at the stranger in the mirror. She turns away from her reflection, and goes towards the closet. Everything she owns is black, blue, or white; colours consistent with every life. Most of her everyday clothing are t-shirts and skorts. Today, she grabs a combat dress. A hint of a smile appears on her face as feelings start to bleed into her.

The blue dress is snug, and will leave an impression. It's what she needs to bring some more feeling to her day. She'll take great joy in showing people that you can wear a dress and defeat evil.

"Danny!" Dolly calls, knocking on her door. "Are you awake?"

"Yep! I'll just be a second!" Danny calls, looking around her room for her basket. She spots her prototype gun on her desk and decides why not? No time to test it like the present.

When Danny finally makes it to the kitchen of her house, she smiles and memorizes the faces of her family.

She swears to never forget them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Saw the trailer yesterday and really looking forwards to this season. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for your review!**

 **Have a great day**


	49. Even when you feel

Chapter Forty-nine: Even when you feel

Danny's last stop for the night is a room in the hospital that holds the evacuees from Vale. The twenty-six year old woman is drained mentally, physically, emotionally, and magically. The clock on her back counts down her remaining dozen-or-so minutes left in the future. She has to make sure her eldest niece is alright before she leaves.

Qrow is on the ground floor, trying to get Ruby and Yang in the same room. He doesn't know Danny's left. (He doesn't know she's _leaving_ soon.)

Danny walks into the tiny room her eldest niece is in. The blonde is unconscious. A black haired woman around Yang's age sits next to Yang, gripping the blonde's only hand. There are tear tracks down the black haired Faunus' cheeks.

"Gosh, she's grown so much," Danny says. Her eyes go back on Yang. The older woman sits in an unoccupied chair on the other side of the bed. "I remember when she first started to use her semblance. I went through three punching bags in a week."

The black haired Faunus wipes at the tear tracks. She tries to straighten, but curls around her stomach with a grimace. She eyes the older woman, and Danny stares back. The brunette thinks the irony of it all is rather funny. She can recognize those cat ears anywhere.

"Who are you?" the young woman asks.

"Danny," the brunette answers. "You're Blake, aren't you?"

Blake tenses and nods. "How do you know my name?"

Danny gives a real smile. "Abigail never stopped talking about you. I've never seen her happier than the day she got to hold you. I think I have the picture."

Danny rummages through her skort pocket, not seeing the shock and pain on Blake's face. Danny pulls out her wallet, and then one of the pictures she keeps in it. She hands over the picture to Blake, and the black haired Faunus starts to cry silently once again.

(The picture is of a tall, blonde, cat-eared Faunus with blue eyes holding a bundle of blankets keeping a tiny, black cat-eared, baby girl warm.)

"How did you know my-" Blake cuts off and closes her eyes. She holds out the picture.

"Keep it," Danny says. "I see a lot of Lionsgate in you, but did your grandfather grumble a lot when you didn't get blonde hair? Your eyes are Belladonna, too. Whose name did you end up keeping?"

"Belladonna," Blake whispers, turning her face back to her unconscious friend. "I'm Blake Belladonna. You knew grandfather?"

Danny smiles encouragingly. "I'm friends with the lot of Lionsgate. Abigail and I were teammates when she went to Beacon."

Blake jerks her head back to the older woman, confused. "Why did she go to Beacon?"

Danny looks scandalized. "Abby was training to be a Huntress. She dropped out just before fourth year started - I dropped just after third year – but we kept in touch for a long time. She wanted to help your grandfather's group, but didn't want to take it over so she kind of ruined the whole firstborn-gets-the-title-of-leader thing. Since you're a Belladonna, I'm going to guess you didn't take over the White Fang, either."

Blake finches so hard Danny worries she might topple out of her chair. When the young woman speaks, all traces of a smile leave Danny. "The Lionsgate no longer lead the White Fang."

Danny blinks and leans back, shocked. "Well, s***." She has no idea what to say. "I'm sorry, Blake. That's- what- s***. _S***_."

"He did this," Blake says, looking over at Yang. "Their leader. If I had stayed and become the leader-"

"You would have died," Danny cuts in, serious. The woman leans forwards, but Blake doesn't look at her. "The last time I heard anything from Abigail, she warned me she was going underground to figure out who had been taking headshots at her family. I told her that some of her family could hide with Toby or I if worse came to worse."

"You think someone could be alive," Blake says, looking defeated. "That's not possible. I found out that Adam - the new leader - had everyone hunted down. I'm the last. It's part of the reason I ran from the White Fang."

"I never had anyone come to me," Danny says, digging through her basket. She has a grim smile when she finds the object she wants. "But I know Toby had a few visit him. If you want to try and search for some help, I can give you his contact information. Even if you truly are the last Lionsgate descendent, my brother can help you with anything you need. Just tell him I sent you."

"Brother?" Blake asks, watching warily as Danny slides open a device.

Danny plays with her scroll a bit, cursing quietly when the phone app doesn't work. "He changed his scroll. Do you have a pen around here somewhere?"

Blake finally detangles her hand from Yang and grabs a pen and pad of paper from the hospital side table. She warily hands over the items and Danny starts to write down Toby's information. "Is that a scroll? How is it working with the CCT is down?"

Danny snorts at that. "My scroll hasn't been linked to the CCT since I was twenty-one. Anyways," she rips the first page off of the pad and hands it Blake. Danny shows the profile picture of Toby. Blake blinks in shock at the sight of a dog-eared Faunus staring back at her, "that's Toby. His last known location and the location of our house are on that paper. The third address is for a friend of mine named Alice. She'll get you in touch with Toby, but you'll have to tell her who you are and how you know me. Show Toby that paper and he'll know I sent you."

"What if I don't want to go looking?" Blake says, settling back with her free hand clutching Yang's once again. "What if I just want to settle down and help my friend?"

Danny places her scroll in her basket, and sets the basket on the floor. Then she leans on her elbows, hand cradling her head as she stares tiredly at the black haired woman. "You're a lot like your mother, Blake. She'd be proud, no matter what choice you make. I, on the other hand, don't think you'd be happy letting go the knowledge that she might still be alive."

"My mother's dead," Blake snaps. "Everyone I love is either dead, injured, or hunting me."

Danny flinches as her body warns her the time is drawing near. The older woman lets out a shuddering breath and stands. "If Abigail never told you about her being a Huntress, then she probably never told you about me. I consider my friends to be family, Blake." Danny puts a hand on the young woman's shoulders. " _You're_ family, Blake. Abigail is one of my friends, and I'll bet you anything she's still out there and probably searching for you."

Danny walks to the doorway, pausing when Blake speaks up. The women do not look at the other. "She trained me. For years, she trained me. And then, just before grandfather got sick, she left and never came back. Why wouldn't she come back if she was alive?"

"I don't know, Blake," Danny answers honestly. "There are many things in Remnant that could have stopped her from returning. If you really want to know, I suggest finding and asking her yourself."

Danny walks out the door, casting one last look at the girls. Mentally, physically, emotionally, and magically drained, Danny walks into the hallway. Her hands go to the wall as she stumbles. The pain in her back kicks up a notch. Her overly strained body collapses, knees buckling. Before she can hit the floor, magic burns inside of her, sending her back to her time.

Danny's three hours are up.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope this one didn't hurt as bad as last chapter. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Praetorianwarrior, for your review! I hope this made up from the bit of pain from the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Have a great day**


	50. that things are out of control,

Chapter Fifty: that things are out of control,

"It's so great to see you," Danny says, guiding the blonde into her house. The twenty-three year old brunette leads her friend to the kitchen, where small platters of food are on the table. "It's so great that you're out of the hospital, Abby. You had me worried when they kept you a full month."

Abigail laughs lightly, a hand going to her stomach as the muscles strain in protest. "I'm glad I'm finally allowed out of the house. It was hilarious watching the boys try to change diapers when my sister left for crowd control. Father was barking over their shoulders the entire time."

Danny laughs, motioning for her friend to take a seat. "I can't imagine those two ever doing diaper duty. How is little Blake?"

Abigail's face lights up. "She has to be the best baby, ever. You really do need to come over and see her. I love her, Danny."

Danny smiles at her friend's excitement. "I told you I would, but you needed to get out of the house for a while. You haven't seen anyone but your family for months."

"We're just looking out for each other," Abigail defends, a dreamy smile on her face. "Blake will grow up protected and loved, and that's all I can really ask for, you know?"

Danny nods, face soft. Abigail pulls out a folded picture and slides it across the table.

"I snuck this out for you," the tall, blonde says sheepishly. "I thought it only fair you know what your newest family member looks like."

Danny unfolds the photo. She coos. "You two look adorable! Thank you so much for grabbing this. I'll be sure to let the wards know she can come through. Do you also have some hair?"

Abigail nods and pulls out a small baggie. She smiles wider when Danny takes it. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem," Danny says, carefully setting the picture and small bag down. "Is your father hoping she grows out of her black hair?"

Abigail curls around her aching stomach as she howls with laughter. "I was told he looked horrified when she popped out with black hair tuffs. He's started blaming her father for everything, hence not helping with the diaper changing."

Danny laughs along with her. "Your father is a very scary man. I hope the Belladonna boys survive."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hope you have a great day**


	51. remember you have the power

Chapter Fifty-One: remember you have the power

Blake pauses at the threshold of the circular clearing. She can't help but be confused by the house in the middle of the forest. Everything looks overgrown, the paint is peeling on the house, but nothing looks destroyed. This house, so far from civilization, still stands in a forest infested with Grimm.

This place is the second set of coordinates on the piece of paper given from the strange woman in the hospital. The first set is close from here, but it made more sense to travel to the closest coordinates. All three destinations involved her cutting through Beacon, something that Blake isn't ready to think about.

(There were so many Grimm)

Blake also doesn't think about how she left her friends behind.

(She needs to see if, against all hope, her family is alive.)

Nothing happens when she enters the clearing. Her feet don't make a sound as she walks over the green, _green_ grass.

(Another thing she wonders, why is the grass so green when it is the end of fall?)

There is no doorbell. Blake takes a deep breath, adjusts the bow hiding her ears, and then knocks.

The black haired woman can hear some scrambling, but can't make out words. Then, the sharp sounds of heels clicking against wood. The sound comes closer, and Blake restrains the urge to run.

The woman who answers the door has ink black hair with a green streak on one side. She is at least two heads taller than Blake, and seems to have a permanent look of suspicion on her face. She looks evil as she narrows her eyes and reaches a hand under her black cloak.

"Who. Are. You?" the woman drawls out looking down her nose at Blake. "And _how_ did you get past the wards?"

Blake takes a deep breath, trying not to bolt. Her suspicion that this was a bad idea comes forefront in her head. Blake grips the piece of paper tighter in her hand. "My name is Blake, and I was told to look for a man named Toby."

The woman sniffs but, before she can say anything, another woman pops out from behind the evil looking one. This woman is small, fragile in appearance, with long white hair and scars marring her face.

"Let her in, Mal," the small woman says in a quiet voice. "She looks familiar, in a good way."

Mal sniffs but steps back. She and Blake get into a small staring match, broken when the smallest woman coughs and beckons the youngest into the house.

The small woman leads the way into the larger house, heading towards the stairs. "You'll have to excuse Mal. She doesn't trust strangers on a good day, and with the CCT down everyone's been on edge and showing up randomly. Toby popped in this morning, so you won't have to go looking for him. I'm Dolly, by the way."

Before Blake can respond, Dolly pushes open a door. Two men, both Faunus, have their backs to the door as they mutter and putter around a table. Dolly sighs, and then coughs loudly. The men jump a foot in the air. Their wide eyed, guilty faces would be funny if Blake felt comfortable.

"Toby," Dolly starts, motioning to Blake, "you have a visitor."

The thirty-four year old Faunus frowns. Blake recognizes him from the profile picture the stranger in the hospital showed her.

"Have we met before?" Toby asks, head tilting as he looking curiously at her.

Blake shakes her head. _It's now or never_. She holds out the hand with the addresses in it. "I'm Blake. I was told you might be able to help me."

Dolly and the other, winged, Faunus watch as Toby carefully take the paper. Everyone is silent as he reads.

Blake is not expecting the shock and awe on his face when he looks back at her. "Holy s***, you saw Danny."

Dolly gasps and clutches at her chest, hand curling around the green pendant charm hanging from her necklace. The other Faunus gapes and looks between Toby and Blake. A strangled noise comes from behind Blake, and Mal walks into the room with a pale face.

Blake can't help but feel that this was a _bad_ idea. It's not the first time she's felt it, though. "I met her in the hospital after Beacon was attacked."

Questions fly at her from every angle, and Blake takes a step back. Toby leaps in front of her, turning and blocking her from view. His arms go out and he shouts at the others. "Calm down! All of you! Stop this!" Everyone shuts their mouths. "Now, we are going downstairs. We are going to sit around the kitchen table, and quietly hear Blake's story. Then, we're going to tell her what we know. Anyone who needs to leave the room, tissues are in the cupboard above the bathroom sink."

Everyone files out, but Toby keeps a hand on Blake to stop her from leaving. The confused woman watches the varying emotions on all their faces. Mal looks to be made of stone. Dolly's shoulders are shaking. The winged Faunus purses his lips. When the three are gone, Blake turns and looks at the grim-faced Toby.

"I'm sorry about them," Toby says quietly. "We're normally a lot more welcoming."

"What is it you need to tell me?" Blake says warily.

"If Danny sent you, then a lot of things," Toby retracts his arm and pinches the bridge of his nose. After his eyes stop their sheen, he meets her gaze. "Are you Blake Lionsgate?"

"Belladonna," Blake corrects. She looks away, and adds quietly. "It's Belladonna now. How did you know?"

Toby nods. "We have little more than wards protecting this house. You're the only Blake the Danny told me could be allowed in. I hope the forest gave you no trouble?"

Blake looks at him weirdly. "I wasn't attacked by a lot of Grimm…"

Toby's lips twitch into a half smile. "But no apples being pelted at you? No urge to suddenly check if you left the kettle on?"

Blake raises an eyebrow.

Toby chuckles and leads her out of the room. "Good to know. I'll explain it all after we hear your story. If you want, we have a lot of cookie dough in the freezer. Not much else, food wise. Yesterday was the first time someone entered the house in months."

"Why were you so surprised when I mentioned Danny?" Blake blurts out. She stands straighter and stares at the man. "And why did she tell me some of my family might still be alive?"

Toby heaves a great sigh and leans against the banister of the stairs. "Because your family probably still is alive, Blake. I helped some of them escape years ago." He cuts her off before she can say anything. "We really do need to hear what brought you to the house after all these years. I'll answer everything after you tell us."

"And Danny?" Blake asks harshly.

Toby shudders and turns to look over the banister. His voice is gruff with the emotions he is trying to hold back. One hand goes to his neck, grasping the green crystal that hangs on a delicate chain.

"Danny died years ago," Toby explains. "But if you saw her recently, then this probably isn't the last time she's going to pop up."

"What?" Blake asks, unbelieving. "She is still alive and didn't tell you?"

Toby snorts. "No, she is definitely dead. But to explain how that works, we need to hear your story and trust you."

Blake looks at him. Hope burns in her at the thought that her family might be alive. Unease shifts through her at the thought of having met someone both dead and alive. Fear, as she is about to dive headfirst into something she isn't ready for.

Blake is grateful her team isn't here with her (even if she really wants their support right now).

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chatper!**

 **Have an awesome day**


	52. to adapt and survive

Chapter Fifty-Two: to adapt and survive

Four months after the nomads first find Danny, they realize what is wrong with her. They only realize this after she's 'runaway' from _another_ orphanage. The nomad's pile of green dust is significantly depleted, and Danny spends three days coughing out some of said green dust.

"A broken semblance," is what they call it.

Because Jet is the one who originally decided they take her in, she gets 'placed in his care'.

(In other words, she becomes his problem.)

Jet's wife, Emberly, looks after the young girl and teaches her everything she can. When Danny is almost a year, and can finally say the letter 's' in words without a lisp, she asks about her condition. Emberly is the one who sits her down and answers.

"When someone goes through a trauma, it fractures their aura," Emberly explains. "Eventually, an aura heals. However, if a trauma continues and the aura keeps getting hurt, it will take a long time to heal. If a man _and_ a woman have damaged auras, and they have a baby, the child will have a fractured aura."

Danny believes it's a nice way of saying Danny's parents were spiritually damaged people when they conceived her.

"Having a fractured aura-" here Emberly pauses, gaze turning sad. If Danny hadn't proven her ability to understand heavy topics, the woman never would have continued. "Your body is trying to kill you every time you use your semblance."

Explains why Danny has no air in her body when she teleports. Danny still asks about it.

"Green dust replaces the air in your body when your semblance activates," Emberly tries to explain. "Your aura wants you to survive, but there isn't enough of it to safely use your semblance. You have only been able to move from place to place without thinking because you subconsciously know where to find the dust to heal you. Your semblance moves you, but your aura absorbs the dust into your body to be activated."

Danny doesn't completely understand, but she tries to follow. It's new world, with new things to learn.

"So you must promise me to never use it without a destination including green dust to heal you."

Danny promises.

The young girl asks why they would keep her around, knowing she has a broken semblance.

Emberly lies to her face and answers that they didn't want her to end up dying if they teach semblance practice in the orphanage's school.

Jet straight up ignores her when she asks him.

It's Maybelle that answers, after the woman's had a few too many shots.

"The Askans Nomad was created after the Great War, to help teach all those new born kiddies, with their broken semblances. I love the irony. All those kids named from the arts, the music, the things that their parents fought for, and the kids were damaged members of society. Ha! A whole generation, and no one could protect themselves from the big bad world, and the big bad problems their parents conveniently didn't fight."

(Grimm. Danny will learn later that there were a lot of Grimm after the war.)

The small girl, still being called 'kid' by what is supposed to be her family, makes a promise to never rely on her semblance. She thinks maybe, if it's not too much work, that she'll prove you can have a spiritual debility and still be a functioning member of Remnant's society.

She has her whole life to figure out how to do that, so she isn't worried.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a spectacular day**


	53. Never get into a QADJ match

Chapter Fifty-Three: Never get into a QADJ match

Danny stands with her team, smiling and staring at the large crowd gathered to see their first fight in the Amity Colosseum. Eight teams have been selected from Beacon to go to the twenty-ninth Vytal festival in Vacuo, and Danny's team is one of two first year teams from the school.

Abigail tries to hide behind James, him being the tallest team member. As the other team walks onto the platform, Danny smiles and waves. The crowd goes wild. Their opponents are a Vacuo team. Qrow slouches further, hands in pockets as he rolls his eyes.

"Aw," Danny nudges him and her team looks over. "Smile, this is going to be fun!"

"We have a very different definition of 'fun'," Qrow tells her, raising an eyebrow.

"Danny," James starts, ready to scold her.

Danny just squeals and ignores him. She shouts across the platform at the other team. "Nice to meet you! I look forward to battling you guys!"

The three guys on the other team chuckle, and the lone girl smiles and waves back. "Same here!"

The aura meters go up on the overhead and the announcers – which only the audience can hear this round – stumble a bit.

The crowd mutes a little, falling into a faint mumble. One of the guys on the other team points out why. "Why's your aura only at fifty?"

Danny blinks, taken aback. She can feel Qrow stiffen beside her, but she glances at the meters for only a moment while she shrugs. She barely notices as Abigail peaks around James to glare at the strangers. She barely takes note of James' hand hovering over his gun. Danny is used to this, and she's forgotten that others are not. She's forgotten that having a broken semblance isn't normally taught in school, like it's been mandated to know of now at Beacon.

"Don't worry about it," Danny says, giving a winning smile to her opponents. Qrow's eyes sharpen and he shrugs his hands out of his pockets to slide along his weapon on his lower back. Danny readjusts her grip on her basket as the stage starts to change biomes. "It's always been like that."

The other team seems slightly unnerved, but they readapt their stances as the biomes finish settling. Danny looks around and smirks.

The countdown starts above their heads.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	54. with someone that wants to break free

Chapter Fifty-Four: with someone that wants to break free

Eighteen year old Qrow is bored.

It has been four days since his parents 'grounded' him. After raging in his room for the first two days, Qrow has spent the last two days bored out of his skull. His black eye has turned to a yellow colour, and he could really use a shower. The wards his parent set up prevent him from leaving his room and non-family from entering the house. He can't try to escape using his semblance, because his parents cast a ward to prevent him from using it.

Qrow lies back on his bed, tossing a ball into the air.

He is so bored.

 _Tink!_

If not for being a hunter-in-training, Qrow would have missed catching the ball. He sits up and looks over to the window. A small, brown object hits the glass for a split second.

 _Tink!_

Curious, Qrow gets off his bed and goes to the window.

 _Tink!_

While he is shocked at the sight of the small brunette on ground level in his forested backyard, Qrow is more shocked at the precision she throws acorns at his window.

Danny smiles and waves when she sees him.

Qrow opens his window, but doesn't risk leaning out and activating the wards. He narrows his eyes and hisses at her. "Danny! Why the h*** are you here?"

Danny frowns and raises her eyebrows. She cups her hand around her mouth and calls up to him. "You're sister told me you need help getting out of the house!"

Qrow puts his face in his hand and groans. "Go away, Danny. There's nothing you can do."

"Bull!"

"There are wards in place!" Qrow raises a hand to the open window. His hand won't go further than his room. "See! I can't go anywhere!"

Danny crosses her arms, eyes narrowing. "Do you want to leave the house?"

"Of course!" Qrow shouts angrily. "I don't ever want to f****** be here!"

Danny hums and kneels down. Qrow spots her basket at her feet. He scowls, but doesn't say anything as she starts to babble.

"I need you make me a promise. I'm about to do something that I don't want people knowing about. All you need to do is just stand there – and the stiller you are the better – but it's going to be uncomfortable. I'm not used to doing this with other people, but it will work, promise. I just- you need- well, don't tell anybody about what's about to happen. It won't be good for anyone. Keep it on the down low, okay?"

"Danny!" Qrow shouts, cutting her off. She lifts her head to meet his gaze. He's curious, but isn't ready for whatever she's about to do. "What the h*** are you going to do?"

"I'm getting you out of there," Danny says, pulling out a jar of green dust from her basket.

Qrow gives a cruel laugh. "And how are you going to do that? I can't pass through the wards, and you can't come inside."

"I'm using my semblance," Danny says, and odd smile on her face.

Qrow can feel his face pale, but does a good job at not showing concern. "No. Besides, it won't work. My room is warded against it."

Danny chuckles and spills half of the jar of green dust onto the ground. "Don't worry, Qrow. My semblance isn't quite what you think… and for the wards, well, you could say I'm a bit magical." Qrow isn't given time to reply. Danny stands. "Alright, I need you to breathe out in three, two one!"

Qrow follows orders and lets out a breath, _and feels like he's suffocating_. His eyes close and body sways as he struggles to breathe. He feels arms wrap around him in a steadying hug, and he gets lowered to the grass.

 _Grass_?

"I've got you," Danny mutters into his ear. Qrow feels like he can breathe again. He opens his eyes, just to shut them as he coughs out green dust. "There you go. Just relax. _Breathe_."

When Qrow catches his breath, he turns and rasps at her. "What the h*** was that?"

Danny avoids his eyes and rubs circles on his back. "My semblance."

"How am I outside?"

"You teleported."

"I teleported?"

"Yes."

Qrow glares. "When you use your semblance - which can kill you – it turns out you can teleport."

"Right," Danny says, sitting beside him. "Um. Yah. That about sums it up."

"Why did you lie to us?"

Danny catches on. "I didn't lie, I do move really fast. My semblance is kind of like… displacement to another place. You didn't pass through your house's wards because I just put you here."

"It tries to kill you," Qrow says heatedly. "It could have killed me."

Danny shakes her head. "I wouldn't have used it if it would. I know how to use it on myself and others without dying. It's just an inconvenience, so I only use in it emergencies now."

Qrow is silent for a few seconds. "Getting me out of there was an emergency?"

Danny's eyes gloss over his face, seeing more than just the yellow bruises. "Yes. What your parents do to you and your sister…" Danny grits her teeth and looks away. She stands up and holds out a hand. "Whenever you're ready, we're heading to my house."

Qrow hesitantly grabs her hand. "How are we getting there?"

Danny grins blindingly and helps him up. She wraps her arms around his waist, and Qrow automatically puts his arms around the smaller woman's shoulders. He only has time to stiffen and try to draw back when she quickly tells him, "Breathe out in three, two, one-"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, highking cartef, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! If you mean the chapters, normally I write them whenever I have time to (so usually not all at once). Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	55. because they've grown up looking out

Chapter Fifty-Five: because they've grown up looking out

"Since it looks like most of you _can_ defend yourselves," Professor Sparrow drawls, "this week will be sanctioned, one-on-one fights." A faint mumble comes from his first year group. "I want to know what you can do, and I want to know what you can't do." The professor puts his finger on a fingerprint machine at the side of the room. His aura status appears on screen. "As soon as your aura hits below ten, we will stop the fight." Another rumble comes from the twenty first-years in the room. "For this month, your sparring partner will be your actual partner." A few young adults gulp. "And the only weapon you can use is your body. No semblances."

That causes uproars from most of the group. Team QADJ stands stiffly, not looking at each other. Danny has her hand around Abigail's waist, the only thing keeping the taller blonde from collapsing on the spot.

"No changes," Professor Sparrow barks. "Now, find a seat. First match is between Jazz and Aaron."

While the fox-eared Faunus loudly curses her way to the stage, followed silently by her hulking teammate, the remaining eighteen students find a seat. Team QADJ takes up four seats in a row, staring down at the arena below.

Danny ends up between Qrow and Abigail. It's only the second week of school, yet the blonde looks like she is ready to bolt. Danny squeezes her hand in reassurance, and then nudges her partner's elbow. Qrow tilts his head in acknowledgement.

"Don't go easy on me," Danny whispers to him.

Qrow turns and stares at her too long before answering. "Don't believe I'll ever go _easy_ on you."

Danny smiles at the disdain in his voice. "Good."

Her attention is drawn to the match starting below them. It doesn't last more than four minutes. Jazz dodges the fists and kicks, but can't get any attacks in. Eventually, Aaron tires her out and lands a solid body slam, pinning the young woman to the ground.

"Very good, Aaron," Professor Sparrow says. "Jazz, I recommend taking up running to increase stamina if you feeling dodging will be your preferred method. Go take your seats, please. Next up, Raven and Taiyang."

Qrow's hands dig into the chair's arms. Danny looks from his white knuckles to his pale face. Qrow keeps a laser focus on his sister. Danny gently places a hand on his. Qrow rips his hand out from under hers, and clutches his hands together in his lap.

Danny bites her lips and looks down at the two smiling competitors. She leans over to Qrow, whispering, "I bet you a coffee that Raven will win."

Qrow gives a startled scoff. He whispers back to her. "Do you really think I'd bet against my sister?"

"No," Danny answers. She leans back into her chair as the fighters take their sides of the field. " _I_ wouldn't bet against your sister in hand-to-hand combat. I saw the punching bag she was training off of last week. Taiyang will be lucky to walk after this."

Qrow smirks. Danny feels her comforting job is done. They watch intently as the match starts.

Raven hits with everything she's got. Danny wonders if anyone else can see Taiyang pulling his punches. It's a quick win for Raven. She helps Taiyang up, both of them laughing at something the blond says, ignoring the professor.

"-would like to see more than brute force from the both of you," Professor Sparrow says, narrowing his eyes at his clipboard as he writes down notes. "No grace in your movements. You'd do well to remember to save your energy by only moving when you have to. Danny and Qrow, you're next."

"Don't die," Glynda mutters in Danny's ear from her place behind said brunette. "I would rather like to have company when shopping this Saturday."

"I make no promises," Danny says. She throws a wink and a smile to the stressed blonde. Danny turns to get up, and notices Qrow's already halfway down. She rolls her eyes. _Could have waited for me._

Danny rushes down the stairs after her teammate. She places a finger on the free pad. A faint mutter ripples through the crowd, but Danny ignores them to stand on her side of the field.

"You're at fifty percent?" Qrow doesn't sound very happy as he looks at their aura meters.

Danny shrugs. "It's just a precaution. Don't worry; I can still beat you any day."

Qrow's eyes glow bright red as he stares down at her small form, unimpressed.

"Three," Professor Sparrow counts them down, "two, one, go."

Qrow leaps forwards, fist raised for an easy early hit. Danny grins, sidesteps, and grabs his arm to pull him past her. The seventeen year old stops a few steps away, spinning around to meet her with an angry gaze.

"Can't blame me for trying," Danny says. She roundhouse kicks at him.

Qrow hops out of reach, and then dives to tackle her. Danny lets her body go limp with an 'oomph' on impact. She uses the moment to heave Qrow over her body. He gets thrown back, and her aura saves her head from getting concussed when she meets ground.

Danny flinches when she sees her aura meter drops down to twenty. The more her magic activates, the more aura she seems to lose as one tries to heal the other.

Qrow takes her hesitation and stamps a foot on her stomach.

"Oh," Danny's lips twist into a pained smile. "Okay, that didn't feel so great."

"Let her up, Qrow," Professor Sparrow says with a sigh. "Danny, the usual. Try to be more engaged in a fight."

Danny wants to tell him to try being in a fight and not use Maiden powers. Not that easy to restrain when they are there to protect and help.

"Qrow," Professor Sparrow continues, "Try not to go for an easy win next time. Maybe let her stand, if only to get more practice in."

"I won't do it in real life, why should I do it here?" Qrow drawls.

The professor isn't listening. "Next up, Leena and Salem."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have an awesome day**


	56. and know their way around here

Chapter Fifty-Six: and know their way around here

Confused by the change in scenery, eighteen year old Qrow, blinks.

"Danny," Qrow's voice is low, filled with warning. "Where are we?"

Danny releases her grip around his middle and steps back. She smiles and motions to the lone house in the middle of the tree-surrounded forest. "Welcome to my home, Qrow. Mi casa es su casa, and all that."

Qrow gives her a hard look; he really has no idea what she just said. More importantly, "Did you use your semblance to get us here?"

Danny blinks, eyes wide, as she starts to shift her feet backwards, towards the house. "Maybe?"

"S***, Danny." Qrow curses. His arms spread out like wings as he glares down at her. "What the h*** were you thinking? Not once, but twice? And in the same day? Do you have a death wish?"

"I know what I'm doing, Qrow," Danny pouts, turning her back and walking to the house.

"Apparently not!" Qrow shouts, jogging up beside her. He stops her and shakes her shoulder a little. "I did pass history, remember? You told me about the strain a broken semblance causes. You shouldn't have got me out of my house! I'd gladly stay in there if it meant you weren't dying."

Danny's lips press together. Qrow goes still when the brunette gets on her toes, lightly touching the yellow bruise around his eye.

"If I had it my way," Danny bites out, "I'd never let you go back to there. Don't tell me what I should risk my life for. Getting you and your sister out of that house forever is top priority."

Just as quick as he can a faint green hue around her eyes, Danny turns around and marches away. He can hear her muttering, but he doesn't follow quite yet. "You should never be a prisoner in your own house."

When she reaches the door to her house, Danny turns and sees Qrow still slouched in the clearing. She rolls her eyes. "Hurry up! I want to introduce you to my family!"

Qrow's lips twitch into a smile. He stuffs his hands in his pockets. As he walks, warmth stirs in his chest and spreads his smile into his eyes.

Qrow finds it nice to have multiple people care about his well-being.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! Will just have to see… I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for your review!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! Glad you've enjoyed all these chapters so far! Thank you again for your review, and I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	57. It's not whether you win or lose,

Chapter Fifty-Seven: It's not whether you win or lose,

"How's it going?" eighteen year old Danny chirps, landing behind cover.

"It's f****** cold," Qrow growls. He ducks his head at the sudden gun fire.

"It is an ice biome," Danny smirks. Abigail and James land on the other side of Qrow. The blonde takes lookout. "So, I'm going to go out and play distraction. When I get out, Abigail's in charge."

The Faunus panics and looks towards her with a squeak. "Me?"

"Danny," James says warningly.

"What?" Danny smiles at her team. "It is her turn. I trust her to get you through the first round."

"N-no," Abigail stutters out. "I'm not ready for this!"

"Fine," Danny pouts. "Qrow will be in charge."

"Danny!" James scolds.

"I'm good with that plan," Qrow's smirk is evil.

"See," Danny says, exasperated. "You can be leader next time, James. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go look like an easy target. Be careful of the sniper."

Danny hops over the ice cover and starts running. She rolls her shoulder as she goes, clicking her armour back in place. The Vacuo team starts ganging up on her. Danny leaps and twirls as the sniper takes shots at her. The two heavy hitters go in swinging. Danny makes sure guide them towards the lone, Vacuo man that looks for her team. With four people gunning for her, Danny doesn't last longer than a minute.

The brunette takes a hammer to her stomach, and goes flying out of the arena. She slams into the barrier, groaning as she falls to the ground. It takes a moment before she catches her breath. Danny looks up to the screen, and sees that she's the only one knocked out, like usual.

A roar comes from the battlefield. Danny looks up in time to see an avalanche start in the winter biome. She smirks when the Vacuo team all goes down to below fifty points on their meter. From the screens around the arena, she can see her team ambushing the disorientated, weak, Vacuo team.

Danny gets up, flinching when her back cracks. She's just glad she got a ring-out after most of her meter was gone. It would have been embarrassing, getting a half-meter ring-out in the first round of the tournament.

The Vacuo sniper goes fling on the other side of the arena for a ring-out. The meter is at forty points.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	58. but as long as you kick butt

Chapter Fifty-Eight: but as long as you kick butt

"I'm Toby," says the thirteen year old. He sticks out a hand and has a wide, puppy-like innocence smile on.

"Qrow," is the eighteen year old's answer. He hesitantly shakes the kid's hand.

Toby smiles like it's his birthday. "You're my sister's partner! It so great to meet you! Danny tells us everything about you guys when she comes home."

Qrow has a leering grin aimed towards the nineteen year old walking into the kitchen with a first aid kit. "Everything?"

Danny rolls her eyes and smacks his head with the first aid kit. She leans next to his ear with an evil smile. "You tell them anything about your _exploits_ ; I'm cleaning your wounds with salt water _forever_."

Qrow huffs and turns back to the kid. "She tells us a lot about you guys, too. I heard you're great with electronics."

Toby bobs his head. "Danny's taught me most of the stuff I know. Nothing with videogames, though. She _sucks_ at those."

Qrow throws back his head and laughs. Danny chuckles and opens the first aid kit on the table. "What do you say we play something after your sister fixes me up?"

Toby practically _glows_ with excitement. "That would be amazing! I'll get some things ready!"

Qrow turns to Danny, and is taken aback at the fondness she has aimed his way. She takes out some salve for his black eye, chatting away. "Thank you. He doesn't have many older guys to look up to. I try, but…"

Qrow snorts. "I won't do babysitting duty… but if you need a hand, I'm here. I'm sure _James_ would help, too."

This time Danny snorts. "Right, because James would be a good role model? I'd take Tai over him any day. At least children _like_ Tai. Besides," Danny holds up two fingers covered in paste, "you're the only person from Beacon to come to my house. Now, hold still."

"You haven't brought Abby?" Qrow flinches at the cold paste. "Or Oz? What about Glynda?"

"You're the only one," Danny says simply. "I'm planning to offer my home for the holidays next year, but I needed to see if everyone here was okay with that. Where else hurts?"

Qrow sighs, not liking what's about to happen. "My ribs hurt a bit. Think I could also get something for my toenails?"

Danny's face is impassive. She nods, turning back to the first aid kit. "So, what do you say? Want to spend the holidays here? I can even message your sister; see if she wants to spend the summer."

"Don't you have to ask the kids?" Qrow drawls out, eyeing her and hiding his nerves.

"Already did," Danny says. "They say it's fine. I think they're hoping I'll go easy on the training if you guys are here."

"They clearly don't know you," Qrow says, chuckling quietly.

"Apparently not." Danny turns to him, setting one small container on the table. Her other hand has a few strips of cloth. "The tin is for your feet. These strips stick to your skin and heal you. I'll need you to lift your shirt."

Qrow can't look at her when he rolls up his shirt. He hears her stop breathing, but that's the only sign she is affected at the sight. The strips feel cool when she lays them on the molted bruises. Danny gives the go ahead, and Qrow lowers his shirt.

Danny surprises him with a quick hug. She steps back, lightly griping his shoulders. "Think about staying here for the summer. We always have a room open. I'll take you to the bathroom so you can do your feet."

Qrow follows silently, hands in pockets and sliding his socks against the kitchen floor. He really wants to take up the offer. The problem, what it always leads back to, is his parents. He won't put his friend through the pain that will come when his parents eventually find him. He won't put her family through that.

He is already worried for his sister when his parents find out he's missing.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you,** **xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have an awesome day**


	59. and look cool along the way,

Chapter Fifty-Nine: and look cool along the way,

"… Professor Sparrow?" Danny asks hesitantly.

The professor jumps and whirls around to face his student. He looks nervous. "Oh, hello Danny. Congratulations on winning the first round."

Danny nods hesitantly. "Thank you, professor. I'm supposed to report… to you… about my team's choices for the next match?"

Professor nods distractedly as he looks wildly around the crowd. "Mhm, just give me the names and I'll pass it along."

The professor makes no move to take the paper from her hand. Finally, Danny speaks up. "Professor, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just great!" the professor says in a hurry. "But, can you tell me if you see a woman with cornbraids, probably carrying a wine bottle?"

Danny nods, unsure. "Alright… Can I ask why?"

Professor Sparrow breathes a sigh of relief when the crowd around them thins and he can't find the woman. "My sister told me she was coming from Mistral to support some of her students. I'm trying to avoid her."

"Oh," Danny perks up. She sees someone at the far end of the bazaar staggering up to them from behind her professor. "Is she a professor too?"

Professor Sparrow grimaces. "Not exactly..."

"And you said she has cornbraids?" Danny asks, looking innocently up at her professor.

"Yah," the professor shudders. "Probably knee-high boots and a pirate's hat, too."

"I think I found her," Danny says innocently, pointing behind him.

If possible, Professor Sparrow pales further and turns. He takes a step back in horror, and Danny takes the distraction to stuff the piece of paper with her team's doubles round choices in his hand. "Thanks, Professor!"

"Don't leave me with her," the professor begs.

"Sorry, sir," Danny calls, already backing away slowly. "Raven's team starts soon! Have to go support them!"

Danny leaves just in time to see the drunken pirate leap onto her teacher, with a cry of, "I saw the end of the world without you!"

"Hello, Jackeline," Christopher Sparrow says in defeat.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	60. you'll be amazing

Chapter Sixty: you'll be amazing

"What?" are Qrow and James' brilliant responses. "No."

Eighteen year old Danny rolls her eyes. Abigail looks nervously between her teammates. Danny spreads her hands out in a 'what can you do' gesture.

"I'm the weakest link on the team," Danny starts. No one protests. She isn't offended. "My handicap can be used when you can back me up, but we can't go into the doubles round at fifty percent."

"So, Abigail can do this instead," Qrow grinds out.

"Danny," James says carefully. "You know we can't do this together. It would be better if Abigail was one of the competitors."

Danny gives an aggravated sigh and looks pointedly at the blonde Faunus. Abigail flinches at the three sets of eyes on her. She ducks her head and speaks to the carpet. "If I do this, we lose. Whether because of my stage fright, or because I'm just not strong enough, it won't end well."

"You two are the strongest on our team," Danny takes over, drawing the eyes of her male teammates. "I get it, you don't like each other. That doesn't stop us from being a team in battle. I'm hoping you'll put aside your issues for at least one round, and do this double battle as a team. Think of it as a bonding exercise."

Qrow and James don't look at each other. Qrow grimaces and James looks pained. They are angry.

"I don't think the double's round in the tournament should be our first… bonding exercise," James says, distastefully.

"I will not do this with him," Qrow says straight up.

Danny's smile turns sharp, and _mean_. "Not up for negotiation. You two will be put in the double's round, _together_. Complain and b**** to me all you want, but you're the only chance we have at winning. So, _will you two suck it up and be a team for one battle_?"

The faint, green hue around Danny's eyes is enough to make the men straighten and glare at her. They both grit out a 'yes', still not looking at each other.

Danny smiles, the green hue fading. "Great! I'll go let Professor Sparrow know what our choice for the double's round is!"

Danny happily skips out of the room. With no leader to glare at, Qrow and James finally turn and glare each other down.

Abigail sighs with relief. "That went better than expected."

Qrow makes a strangled, snorting sound. He turns to her. "What the h***?"

Abigail, with her eyes on the ground, smirks a little. "You both are lucky to have been out of the room when she watched our last match. The part where I almost got knocked out because you two were spatting? Yah, she looked ready to break some legs."

Qrow and James flinch back and go to get up. Abigail smirks wider. When the men flee the room, Abigail lifts her head and chuckles.

Really, making them partners for a day isn't the worst punishment Danny could come up with.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	61. Whether you're up or down,

Chapter Sixty-One: Whether you're up or down,

Danny tries. She really does. But sometimes, having magic is a bit too strange and sometimes she can't take it with all the strangeness in one day.

Like the Tuesday in September when she is eighteen. It is just over a month from first term's start. Danny rolls over in her bed, hears something crackle under her, sees it is six thirty in the morning, and just doesn't want to deal with s*** today. Still, she gets up, makes her bed, grabs her stuff, and heads to the girls bathroom down the hall.

Turns out Abigail finished off her conditioner when she borrowed the night before. Danny spends an extra ten minutes combing knots out of her hair, and doesn't have time to blow dry before breakfast.

She is late to the cafeteria, and the older teams have already taken the pancakes for themselves. Danny sits with a glass of orange juice and a single waffle, her stomach rebelling at the thought of eating another cardboard-tasting breakfast.

Ozpin and Raven show up, and don't look to be in a better state. The three eat their meals in silence.

They go to their first class, which they share with other first and second year team leaders. Danny's foot somehow hooks the door frame, so she trips and stubs her toe entering the class. Danny holds back tears as her foot throbs. She thanks the people who help her pick up her stuff.

Second class comes, and all the first years and transfers are together. Qrow doesn't show up. Apparently he didn't show up for his first class either. While it isn't uncommon, Danny doesn't have the patience to listen to Professor Tiger scold her about her teammate's laziness.

Dust class is right before lunch on Tuesday. They have a lab. Usually, Danny enjoys said labs, but today she feels dead on her feet. She doesn't know what's worse; if Qrow doesn't show she can't do the lab, but if he does then she might exact unholy, magic vengeance upon the school in an act of pure rage.

Qrow shows up.

"What crawled up your a** and died?"

"That's it!" Danny shouts, slamming her things down on the table. She can feel her magic activate at her anger. It seeps into the cracks in her aura and gives her the option to _get out_ before she does any damage. "Professor Boat, may I please be excused for the rest of the day?"

To his credit, Professor Boat doesn't look fazed. "Leave the homework on my desk. I'll see you tomorrow for the make-up lab."

Danny marches into the hall, and disappears as soon as she is alone.

The first year Dust class starts whispering to themselves.

"Did you see her eyes?"

"There was _green light_ coming from them."

"How did she do that?"

"Hey, QADJ, do you know if that's something to do with broken semblances?"

"Yah. Has that ever happened before?"

"Settle down," Professor Boat calls to his class, "or you can all ask Danny tomorrow in a make-up class. Now, Qrow, seeing as you don't have a partner, you can do the assigned work Professor Tiger and Professor Orr told me you were missing."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have an awesome day**


	62. take the good with the bad

Chapter Sixty-Two: take the good with the bad

"What else do you need ordered?" Danny asks, firing up her scroll.

Eighteen year old Leena peer over her shoulders as the scroll's page pops up on a party planning website. She points at the flower tab. "We'll probably need to order those closer to the date."

Glynda runs a finger down the list in her hands. She looks up from her bed, and Danny shows her the scroll. "We should probably order them in a few days, since we only have ten days left. Do you think any vendors in town would be willing to sell them cheap?"

"Probably not," Danny says, going back to her scroll. "If you give me a few hours, I can come up with a few names that sell cheap. Just message the flowers you want."

Leena groans and flops back on the bed. Her feet rest on Danny's lap. "We don't _know_ what flowers to use. We haven't even gotten a theme put together yet. This would be so much easier if the Vytal festival was here this year. We'd have so much more _time_."

Danny pats the young woman's leg. "Sorry the higher years put up a fuss. But hey, you've got mine and Raven's team to help."

"And shouldn't you be practicing?" Glynda says dangerously. Her eyes narrow and she peers over her glasses. "You'll only have a few days after the dance before you leave for Vacuo."

Danny waves off the stern look she's getting. "It's already decided that I'm playing distraction in the first round. Qrow's been helping me out in the solo battle simulator, and my team's been trying to figure out how to act as a team. They've been doing pretty well, but James and Qrow…"

"Are they still causing problems?" Glynda asks.

"You'd think they'd get over it by now," Leena groans.

Danny shrugs. "Well, Qrow hasn't gotten over my home obligations just yet, and I _want_ to be here. When James starts going on about Atlas Academy, Qrow just snaps. It doesn't help that they can be _really_ competitive."

"Does Qrow have a date yet?" Leena asks suddenly.

"No," Danny answers, smirking.

Leena sits up, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Really," Danny tells her. Glynda rolls her eyes in the background. Danny casts the blonde a look. "No one on my team has a date yet. It's in ten days, so you may want to hurry up and ask James, Glynda."

Glynda sits stiffly, her cheeks going red. "No. I am not going to ask him. There is too much to do already. I don't have time for a date."

Danny rolls her eyes. "Then ask him to save you a dance. I already forced my team to promise me one."

"Wait, who are you asking? Or have you already been asked?" Leena asks the brunette.

Danny smiles widely. "I'm going solo, so come say hi and ask me to dance."

"Did no one ask you?"

"I just don't want to go with anyone," Danny admits. "I'm the friend date if I can't set up the people who ask. I got Match with Jazz already. Abigail has someone at home, that's why she volunteered for DJ. I've been pushing for James and Qrow to ask someone; Raven and Tai are going together so Qrow's been a right b******* the past few days."

"You don't have to worry about our teammates," Leena says, falling back on her bed and throwing an arm over her eyes. "It took us _forever_ , but we finally got them to go together."

Glynda snorts, covering her face to hide the noise.

"I never thought two people could be so _difficult,_ " Leena continues.

"Try living in my dorm room," Danny drawls, going back to her scroll. "Hey, look! The party website has a whole section on dolies!"

"No," Glynda and Leena say.

"Fine," Danny chuckles. "Do we have enough money to rent a smoke machine?"

"No."

"Rawlet better make the budget larger next year."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	63. and on a relaxing day

Chapter Sixty-Three: and on a relaxing day

"Your eyes were _glowing_ , Danny," Qrow rasps. He sits on a turned around chair, resting his head on his arms as he stares down the smaller woman. "That's not _normal_."

Danny snorts, not looking at her team as she lies in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her team is supposed to be confronting her about what happened in Dust class earlier that day. She doesn't think they look intimidating. There is a recently gained section of vines and wild berries in the Emerald Forest from her outburst earlier that day; now that was scary.

After overusing her magic, Danny's been taking the afternoon off to sleep. She really doesn't want to deal with any more s*** today.

So her teammates wake her up after class and try to grill her.

"It could have been worse," Danny tells them. She feeds them the lie she tells her family when her magic acts up with her irritation. "It's just my semblance burning off excess dust. You should see me when I'm really angry. My whole body starts to glow green."

"That sounds like a bad skin condition," Qrow snarks.

Danny's lips twitch up.

The other teammates ignore him. Abigail hesitantly speaks next. "So, it is normal? There aren't… uh, any more side effects we should worry about, are there?"

Danny sighs and rolls over to face James and Abigail. "The glowing thing is probably the weirdest. But that usually only happens when I'm really irritated. The whole semblance trying to kill me is probably the most important side effect."

"We don't have to worry about you exploding on us, do we?" Qrow drawls. "Because it would be really inconvenient if you destroyed half the school because you were angry."

Now Danny shoots him an amused look before settling back in bed. "I swear I'm not like the guy we learned about in history. I can't control my size, and I won't get really big if I'm angry. I just glow."

"At least we know who to count on for a nightlight," Qrow jabs. "We insult you a bit, and you'll light up the room."

Danny rolls her eyes and turns her back to the group. "Good day, guys! I'll see you at seven-thirty, Qrow."

Taking it as their cue, the team members get up to get out of their dorm room. James, who had been uncharacteristically silent the whole time, pauses at the door. "Are you sure you're alright, Danny?"

Danny rolls over and offers him a half smile. "I'm sure. Don't worry about me."

James sighs and nods. He shuts the door, and Danny is alone.

The brunette waits a few moments. When no one comes back, Danny gets up and shuts the curtains. The room is now too dark to see anything, so the young woman magically senses her way to her bed. She grabs the flask from her bedside table's drawer, drinks some water, and then stores it again. When she pulls back the covers, Danny groans. She really doesn't want to deal with this s*** now.

Danny lays down on the flower petals and leaves she woke up on that morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	64. make sure to laugh

Chapter Sixty-Four: make sure to laugh

"On a scale of one to ten," eighteen year old Danny reads from the magazine she holds above her head, "how would you rate your willingness to try something new?"

Abigail sits on her bed, humming in thought. "Four. I don't want to do something if I don't have too, but I'm willing to try somethings."

Danny follows the path on the page to the next question. "Yes or no: you've styled your hair to impress another person."

"Yes."

Danny follows it to the last question. "Are you a cat or a dog person?"

Abigail deadpans and lets the silence stretch.

"If you're a cat person, your soulmate is someone that loves you, but understands you need space." Danny folds the magazine and sits up, still reading out loud. "If you're a dog person, your soulmate is someone that loves you, and will always be there to help you through your problems."

Abigail groans. "Which one lead to the 'loves you' part?"

"Answering four to six, and then styling your hair," Danny explains. "If you had said no to styling your hair, your soulmate would have been someone you consider in the background of your life. Then you would have had to answer if you think you're life has been moving too fast or too slow."

"Fast," Abigail sighs.

"Your soulmate is someone you consider to be in the background, but you do spend a lot of time with them."

"And slow?"

"Your soulmate is someone you consider to be in the background, and you have only spent a few memorable moments with them."

Abigail groans once again. "Feels like it is wrong on all accounts."

"Maybe you just want to try new things more often?" Danny suggests. She tosses the magazine over. "Are you finally ready to talk about mystery guy?"

Abigail picks up the magazine and flicks pages around. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring it up."

"Too bad," Danny says simply. "Now, does he live close, or would we have to fly him to the dance?"

"No," Abigail groans, burying her head in the pages of the magazine. "Don't even joke about that."

"You won't ask anyone to the dance because of him," Danny says hauntingly. "So, stand up and ask him to the dance. I'll even foot the bill if it's that much of a hassle."

"It isn't that simple," Abigail mutters. When she puts the magazine down, Danny encourages her to continue. Abigail stays silent.

"Let's start with a name," Danny suggests.

Abigail sighs wistfully, a small smile crossing her face. "His name is Royce Belladonna. He is a couple of months older than me, and has a younger brother."

"Alright," Danny urges. "How did you meet?"

Abigail closes her eyes, losing herself to the memory. Her ears twitch. "Our families are old friends. He's a cat Faunus as well, so he clicked right away with me and my siblings. I don't remember when we met, but I remember playing with him for hours when I was younger. We grew up together, and I just fell in love with him along the way."

Danny lets the silence go for a little longer. She asks quietly. "So, what's the problem?"

Abigail opens her eyes, face immediately falling. "I'm pretty sure he's in love with my younger sister."

Danny winces. "Oh."

"Yah," Abigail nods.

"That sucks."

"Hurts to think about."

"Do you know for sure he's in love with her?"

"No," Abigail admits. "But his face when he looks at her… I feel like I'm being stabbed."

"Have you talked with him since you left?" Danny asks softly.

"No." Abigail looks away.

"You should," Danny sighs. "I get you're afraid of contacting them, but if you love him, tell him you're doing okay."

"… I'll think about it," Abigail shifts her eyes to the paper in front of her. "What did you get on this quiz?"

Danny resists rolling her eyes at the subject change, but goes along with it. "I got something along the lines of my best friend will hate my company now, but will need me the most later in life."

"So, you're willingness to try something new is between one and three?"

"Yep."

"You're an introvert?"

"Oh yes."

"And you'd rather have pancakes over waffles?"

"You know it."

"How does that last question decide whether you'll be needed later in life most or your needed now the most?"

"I have no idea. Why do you insist on reading through magazines for dress recommendations instead of ordering online like I did?"

"I like the quizzes inside."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Almost time for Season Four to start, who's excited? I loved watching the World of Remnants that came out throughout the week. Awesome way to get hyped!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	65. Just a dance-

Chapter Sixty-Five: Just a dance–

"So," eighteen year old Danny starts the team meeting with a fake smile on her face, "Ozpin drew the short straw in class today, which means his team is going to decorate for the dance."

Her team visibly slouches with relief.

"We're still going to help them-"

"We have to prepare for the tournament," James cuts in. "We don't have time to help them decorate."

" _I'm_ going to help them set up," Danny tries again, "and if you want, you can too. But, before you guys leave this room, I want to tell you the real reason for this team meeting."

The guys raise their eyebrows, while Abigail gulps.

Danny looks at each of them seriously. "Before you go off and try to find dates, I want you to promise me one dance."

Qrow scoffs, James huffs, and Abigail sighs in relief.

"Done," says the blonde.

"Danny-"

"Why the h*** would you call a meeting for this?" Qrow cuts off James. "And no, I'm not going to dance with you."

Danny's smile is sharp. Her voice is smooth. "Qrow, be glad I'm not asking you to dance with everyone on this team, or do some kind of flash mob. All I'm asking is for one dance. Two minutes of team bonding. Then, you'll never have to see me for the rest of the night."

"I don't see the point of this," James cuts in before Qrow can respond. "Why should we promise you a dance when we don't know who we're going with? What if they don't want to give us up for a dance?"

"Think of it like a trust exercise, then," Danny says sweetly. "I'll trust you to keep your promise. You'll trust your partner not to act like an a****** when you say you've promised one dance to a teammate."

"It's all one big circle of happy, trustworthy people," Qrow drawls out sarcastically.

"Qrow gets it." Danny's smile is sharp, and her partner _glares_ at her. "All I'm asking out of you is one dance. I'm not asking you to marry me."

The boys choke and Abigail rolls her eyes.

"Gee," Qrow drawls when he catches his breath. "With reasoning like that, who can say no?"

"Glad you agree."

"Didn't say that."

"Then Qrow, how would you like to start studying for you test on the nature of dust activation and the problems accidental semblance releases can cause? I can set you up with enough reading material you'll miss the dance altogether."

"No thanks."

"One dance?"

"H*** no."

"Theory work or promise me one dance. I _will_ dye your hair green on the morning of the dance if you don't agree to a choice."

His eyes narrow. "You wouldn't."

"Care to test that theory?"

The stare down of a razor sharp smile and laser beam glare commences. Abigail's gaze bounces back and forth between the two. James sighs and puts his head in his hands.

"Danny," James speaks up. "I'll save you a dance."

"Thanks, James," Danny says, eyes never leaving Qrow's. "So, partner, what will it be? Theory work or dance? The hair dye is that puke green colour, if you really want that instead."

Qrow grits his teeth. "What if the person you go with doesn't want to let you dance with me?"

"Simple; I'm not going with anyone."

Abigail gives a strangled wheeze. James looks confused. Qrow narrows his eyes; he expects the unexpected from her by now. "Why not?"

Danny shrugs. "I don't want to go to the dance with anyone. Why is that weird? The other team leads had the same reactions as you guys."

Qrow gives a sharp laugh and lips twitch into a smile. "Normally people go to dances with other."

"So? You guys'll be there. Same with the other teams. It's not like I won't know anyone."

"So you want to dance with us 'cause you don't want to look like a loser?"

"No? I want to dance with you 'cause you're my friends? Oz and Match already promised me a dance. Same with your sister. I'm planning to ask a few others later."

Qrow loses the glare and looks at her like she's a puzzle. "You really are weird, you know that?"

Danny sniffs and mockingly says, "I prefer altered state of view. So, will you save me a dance?"

Qrow snorts. "Sure. Why not? Better than having puke green hair."

"Glad you see it my way."

"My view isn't altered."

"I'm sure you'll learn to see things my way, one day. If no one else has anything urgent, meeting adjourned. And Qrow? I wasn't kidding about the test preparations. Meet you in the library at seven."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Happy October 22!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! Spending time chatting is important. Glad you're enjoying so far! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for your review!**

 **Have a great day**


	66. one dance only-

Chapter Sixty-Six: one dance only–

Eighteen year old Danny glances around the hallway. There are a few students going about their day in between classes, but they are older years. Class starts any minute for the first and second years. Of the first and second years, the only people not heading to class are the team leads; most of whom are in their dorms relaxing for the hour before the final class of the day.

The first targets of her self-imposed mission are from team JAMM. These two are going to be the easiest. One is already heading to position. She just has to get the other out of class.

Danny waits until the hallway clears enough before heading outside. She picks an empty bench, places her basket beside her, and closes her eyes. There is practically no one outside on the cool fall day, and they aren't paying attention to her. It's easy to use her magic on the ground.

Danny is careful to not disturb the old, fading wards on the school. Her magic snakes through the ground, under the wards, with no intent to harm anyone. She retraces her steps to the class she was standing in front of before. From there, it is easy to slip inside and find her target.

A feel around with magic tells her the target is using a pen.

 _Was_ using a pen, as the ink just exploded.

"S***!" Jazz exclaims. She moves her blank paper under the pen to catch the drops as they start to fall. "Professor Orr! Can I please be excused?"

The professor looks blankly at her. He sighs and nods. "Go. I don't think the ink will wash off anytime soon, though."

Jazz tosses the broken pen and ink stained paper in the garbage. She holds her ink covered hand in her clean one, trying not to get anything else covered.

Danny's magic dissipates back into the ground. She opens her eyes, grabs her basket, and then makes her way back into the school. She really hopes this works.

"-pen just broke," Danny hears Jazz says from around the corner.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Match replies. "I'll tell Danny after I finish hanging these fliers. You can't help the pen breaking. She'll understand."

"Thanks, Match," Jazz sighs. "Those are cool fliers, by the way."

"I think Leena and her sister made them," Match says with a nervous chuckle. "I hope it helps people get hyped for the dance. I know some second year guys are bummed they won't be there for Vacuo's party."

Jazz snorts. "Well, they're stupid. This dance is going to be great. And if the older years hadn't convinced Rawlet to move it up, they wouldn't be having the dance either."

"Yah," Match agrees.

An awkward silence settles and Danny wants to bang her head on the wall.

"So, I'm just going to go wash up," Jazz finally says.

"Alright." Match pauses and the starts talking louder and more shakily. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a date to the dance yet, would you?"

"No," Jazz sounds suspicious. "You?"

"No," Match clears his throat. "I was wondering if, maybe you'd like to go. To the dance. With me."

"What, as friends?" Jazz says, her voice slightly scathing.

Match clears his throat again. "No. Like a date. Will you be my date to the dance?"

"Oh," Jazz sounds surprised. "I- yes. Yes! Of course!"

"Oh," Match sighs in relief. "Thanks. I'm glad you agreed."

"Same," Jazz laughs. "But I really do need to wash the ink off me now."

"Of course," Match says in a rush. "See you later?"

"Sure thing." There is another awkward pause, and then Jazz scampers off to the bathroom.

Danny quietly pumps a fist, and walks off towards the front entrance of the school, where she is supposed to meet Match after he hangs up the fliers she gave him. Now that the plan actually succeeded, Danny feels less like an a****** for giving Jazz a pen meant to explode when an aura – or in this case magic – set off.

One pair down, four more to go.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have an awesome day**


	67. and we never have to speak

Chapter Sixty-Seven: and we never have to speak

"Thanks for coming, Danny," Headmaster Rawlet Dyesin says seriously. He motions to the chair across from his desk. "Please, take a seat."

Eighteen year old Danny hesitantly grabs the chair, pulls it back, and sits down. "I'm not in trouble, am I? Because I swear I haven't done anything illegal in the past week."

Professor Dyesin raises his eyebrows. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I actually called you here to ask if you would do a little spy work for me."

"Oh," Danny raises her eyebrows. "I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask to be a spy."

Rawlet nods in understanding. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you could handle it; or if I didn't think you would take it. I need you to place a few cameras in the dance hall when you go to set up tomorrow, and take them down before the dance starts the day after."

Danny waits for a few seconds. He doesn't elaborate. "Okay, I'm confused."

Rawlet sighs. "Last year there was a bit of an… incident the morning of the dance. Only because we held the twenty-eighth tournament the year before did we have enough supplies to fix the vandalism caused the night before. I want to make sure it doesn't happen this year. I'm asking you to set up a couple cameras, watch the feeds throughout the night and day, and alert me if anything happens."

"Got it," Danny nods seriously. "I can do it. Though I have to ask, why me?"

"I got curious when most of the first years seemed to have dates," Rawlet explains. "Usually they go as friend groups to the first dance, and ask others in the Spring dance. You and Abigail are the only ones without dates – I do keep an ear out as to how my students interact, as strange as it is – and then saw you setting up Ms. Rose with Mr. Cola. I'm putting a lot of trust in you, Danny."

"This is illegal, isn't it?" Danny sighs. "That's why you're asking me to do it and not the other professors."

"That and you look out for your friends," Rawlet says. "Besides, if you appear and record any wrongdoings on your scroll and not a camera, then it's not illegal."

Danny purses her lips. "I'll need a jar or two of green dust and those cameras as soon as you can get them."

"Done," Rawlet says. "Thank you, Danny. And please try not to do anything to stop them. I just need proof."

"You got it," Danny agrees. She gets up from her chair, swinging her basket into the crook of her elbow. "See you at the dance, professor."

"The cameras and dust will be delivered to you tomorrow before you set up the dance hall."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! Just have to see. Thanks again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	68. of it again

Chapter Sixty-Eight: of it again

Danny's next targets for her self-imposed mission: James and Glynda.

While she doesn't expect them to be difficult and deviate from her plan of attack, she expects them _to be difficult_ and require a few confrontations before one of them asks the other to the dance.

Danny starts the subtle hints the day before her first targets get together.

The probing and scouting continues up until eight days before the dance. Plan A commences the next day.

"You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me," Danny growls, peeking around the corner.

Quil Arc and his team have decided to use that particular Saturday morning to harass students as they walk down that specific hallway. Danny wishes she could grind their smug, second year faces into the wall they lean against for ruining her plan A.

Glynda bypasses her locker for her forgotten book, hoping to not draw attention.

Quil whistles. "Hey, Good-b****! You forgot to give us a good morning!"

Danny watches as her friend stiffens, but keeps walking. The brunette growls quietly and quickly walks out of her spot in the hallway's shadows. She runs into Quil's shoulder, his hand out, before he goes to lunge at the blonde.

"Hands to yourself, Arc," Danny says calmly, walking swiftly to catch up to her friend.

"You know you'd enjoy it, Danny!" he hollers after her.

Danny flips him the bird.

"What the f*** does that mean?"

Danny hooks her arm through her friends as they turn the corner.

"Thanks," Glynda sighs.

"Anytime," Danny tells her, patting her arm. "He's an a** and a bully. His team needs to stop feeding into it and smack some decency into him."

Glynda scoff. "The moon will be whole before that happens. Why are you here, Danny?"

Danny shrugs and lies. "Forgot a new prototype I wanted to test in the dorm. James is running late today, so I'd thought I'd wake him up."

Glynda nods, accepting the answer. "Will this be your last full day of free time?"

"For me, yah," Danny answers with a nod. It's a lie. Plan B will start in a few hours. She won't be having a free day. "I have to go check on everyone back home on Wednesday, and pick up the stuff we ordered."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Glynda asks. Her eyebrows furrow in concern. "I'm sure Rawlet would let some of us go to pick up the items. We could even splurge for shipping. It's not too late."

Danny is shaking her head before her friend finishes. "It'll be easier if I grab the things. That way, we know everything is there. Besides, the kids will love a field trip. I'm sure they're sick and tired of staying around the house when I'm out."

Whatever Glynda is about to use in an argument leaves when they turn the corner to the dorms and see James striding towards them, looking dazed.

"I'm so sorry," James says to Danny, glancing between her and Glynda. "My alarm didn't go off this morning. Did you let Professor Sparrow know I would be late?"

Danny and Glynda look at him in surprise, though the former is just acting.

"What are you talking about, James?" Danny asks, slipping her arm from Glynda's. Her hand goes into her dress pocket, grabbing her scroll and pressing a button. "Our time with Sparrow isn't until Monday."

"It is Monday," James stress, looking between the two.

"It's Saturday," Glynda says, unimpressed. "Check your scroll."

"I did," James says, irritated. He takes out his device. "It said today is… Saturday…"

"Don't worry, James," Danny says sympathetically. She pats his shoulder and goes towards their dorm to finish plan A. "It's just stress. You and Glynda can head to the cafeteria without me; I already ate."

"Come along, James," Glynda says, sending Danny a small glare. "I am hungry, and we've already missed the warm food."

"Why were you two heading for the dorms?" James asks.

Danny closes the door to her dorm, not hearing the answer. She takes her scroll out, releasing the button, and hacks James' date and time back to normal. She leans against the door, head dropping as she tries to think what she could possibly do for a plan B.

When lunch rolls around, Danny peers around her crowded table in silence. Others think she is reading. Her stomach growls softly, but she waits for James to get up for another sandwich before she puts the book down and excuses herself to grab more food.

She stands behind him in the twenty person line-up for food. Danny taps his shoulder. James glances over his shoulder, but can't completely see her because of height difference.

"Ask her," Danny simply says.

Now James turns to look down at the team lead. "Pardon me?"

Danny rolls her eyes. "Ask Glynda to go to the dance with you."

James' cheeks go pink, but he avoids his eyes from her and tries to stop her insistence. "Why would I ask her to the dance?"

Danny reminds herself that this conversation is about planting seeds, not making her teammate confront his feelings. "You've turned down two older girls who've asked you. It would be fun going with her," Danny makes a short pause, "and I've read your diary."

James completely turns away from her and follows the lineup to the food counter. He is silent for a few seconds. "I don't have a diary."

"Fine," Danny concedes. "I've read your notebook. And those things on Scroll Book that lets people you trust know how you rate your friends."

"How did you get into those?" James grumbles.

"Update your security," Danny tells him blankly. "And 8-6-7-5-3-0-9 for your password? I expected better, James."

" _How_ did you figure that out?" James asks, pulling out his scroll and changing the number to open his locker. "I used a random number generator seven times and picked the first number of each."

"Weak," Danny tells him blankly. "And never mind that; ask Glynda to the dance."

"What?" James says, blinking up from his scroll. "No, I can't."

"If you don't, someone else will," Danny warns.

James is silent. "What if she says no?"

"She won't," Danny tells him seriously. "If she does, I'll shave my head." Danny glances back at the table three first year teams are crammed on. "Look, she's getting up now. Go ask already."

James looks from the brunette to the blonde. He sucks in a deep breath, and then leaves the lineup. Danny waits until he's followed Glynda out the door before following herself.

"Leave her alone, Quil," Danny can hear James say when she reaches the cafeteria doors.

"You have got to be f****** kidding me," Danny mutters. She stands against the wall and stands on her toes to look out the door window.

"Come on, Ironwood," Quil groans cruelly. His team – cronies – chuckle. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

"James-"

Danny's eyes widen as she watches James left cross Quil in the eye.

The second year flops to the ground with a groan, covering his face. His team seems speechless as James guides Glynda away. Danny can see the woman try to keep a straight face as a smile threatens to crack on her lips.

Danny walks out when it looks like the cronies are going to ruin all her hard work. She swings the door open fast and hard into another person.

"F***!" Sinn shouts, joining his team leader on the ground.

"Whoops," Danny says with a sweet, innocent, and tad guilty smile on her face. She feels none of that. "You okay, guys?" She walks around Triton and Herald, pushing them towards their teammates. "You need help taking those two to the medic's office?"

With their leader down, they quickly shake their heads and scramble to gather their teammates. Danny watches until they are out of sight. Then she returns to the cafeteria for some food, disappointed she won't be there when James finally asks Glynda.

Glynda confides to Danny at the end of lunch, after they returned.

"James asked me to the dance," the normaly composed woman says in a rush.

"And…?" Danny draws out, a smile hinting at her face.

"I said yes."

Danny squeals and hugs her. "Congrats! Oh, thank goodness! You two are going to have so much fun!"

Glynda smiles widely and gives a bone-crushing hug back. "I have to go tell Leena."

"You do." Danny pulls back. "Go. Then I want to hear _all about it_."

Glynda follows after her team out of the cafeteria. Qrow comes up beside Danny. "What was that all about?"

Danny's grin is wide, and Qrow doesn't pick up the critical glint in her eyes as she looks at him. "Nothing you have to worry about."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review. At sixty-eight chapters in, swears will probably still be censored. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	69. After midnight,

Chapter Sixty-Nine: After midnight,

"I swear they did this on purpose," Glynda mutters, glaring at the two young women leaving the dance hall.

Danny pats the blonde's shoulder. "Let them be." She opens a box on the table behind Glynda. "The dance is tomorrow, and it's better that they pick up their dresses now."

"They'll miss at least three hours of prep work," Glynda snaps.

"Let them be," Summer laughs, coming to grab another box of decorations. "I'm sure we'll be fine with fourteen."

Danny closes the box she has and picks it up. "I can help you with the trees in a few minutes, Summer."

Summer smiles. "Thank you so much!"

Glynda narrows her eyes and peers over her glasses. "Are you already finished with the music?"

Danny nods. "Abby's finishing up with the DJ station, and I've got the speakers in place. When she's done, we'll need to work on the sound in the room."

Glynda nods as Summer leaves for the second floor. "I'll check on the lights."

"Hopefully those guys haven't tangled them up," Danny shouts over her shoulder.

The brunette makes sure she looks relaxed as she walks towards the black haired man sorting through table cloths. Danny kneels next to him, a bright smile on her face. She wonders if he can hear how fast her heart beats as she plays the carefree friend.

"Here you go, Oz," Danny says, placing the box next to him.

Ozpin's lips twitch into a pained smile. "More napkins? Or have the drapes finally been found."

"We're still looking for that box," Danny swears. She flips open the folds of this box to reveal white paper. "It's actually the special paper you ordered. Thought I'd leave it with you before I go on paper-tree duty."

Ozpin looks relieved as he picks up some of the paper. "Thank you, Danny. It's been getting harder and harder to find this lately."

"No problem," Danny tells him. She succeeds in looking relaxed. The brunette uses his shoulder for support when she stands up. "Just let me know if you need more. One of the villages I visited for supplies sells them for real cheap."

"I will," Ozpin says, distracted. "Thank you, Danny."

"No problem," Danny repeats. She flinches at her mistake, but Ozpin doesn't seem to notice her repeated words. Danny walks off before she does something to give away her unease.

She feels both hot and cold inside as she picks up a box of fake leaves from the table. There is a bit a fear, but Danny reminds herself that she is prepared. It's why she asked Rawlet for a jar of green dust.

Her heart had still skipped a beat a few days back when she saw Ozpin practising magical detection wards.

Still, she played it off and oohed at his drawings, pretending she didn't know what the symbols meant. Pretending she hadn't read all the warding books left behind by her nomad.

And Danny had just bought and handed Ozpin warding paper.

As scared as she is that Ozpin will figure out she's a Maiden, as scared as she is that Ozpin will place wards in more places than the dance hall, Danny is more terrified of Ozpin's date regaining her past-life memories. _That_ would start the beginning of something Danny isn't ready to deal with. So, if Ozpin believes his date really is starting to regain her memories, Danny is prepared to do what she can where no one suspects her.

Maiden powers chose her side for her, but she chooses her friends. Danny will protect Ozpin. She just needs to make sure no one realizes she is a Maiden.

They are eighteen. Let them have fun for as long as possible.

(Danny's had her fun lifetimes ago.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! You are correct; they are related. Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! No Qrow in this one, but he will be in the next one! Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, aRabidHobo, for your review! I'm glad to hear you've been enjoying it so far! Thank you again for reviewing, and I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **(Side note: I had messed up with one of the names on Quil's team last chapter. I have fixed it, but unless you're trying to figure out what the team's called, the change hasn't impacted anything so far.)**

 **Have an awesome day**


	70. when they've all gone home,

Chapter Seventy: when they've all gone home,

With five days left before the dance, Danny's self-imposed mission moves along as well as expected. Four targets left, but she's saving the hardest two for last.

The third pair has so far required the past week to be filled with bribery, lying, extreme stealth, and enough sweet talking that Danny feels like her teeth could have cavities. All for these two to not have asked each other yet. The brunette has put so much effort in these two to pair them up, that she is ready to handcuff them if things start to go sour.

Of course, five days before the dance is a Monday, and Danny throws all her plans out the window and locks Leena and Qrow in a room together with an anonymous note reading: 'Until one of you asks the other to the dance, I'm keeping the door locked.'

Danny leans against the wall, listening to them pound and shoot at the door. She hums while she hacks into their scrolls with hers. By the time the trapped two even think about calling for help, their phones aren't connected to any network.

Danny waits a few minutes after they stop calling for help before she stops blocking them. With that undone, she can now link into one of the scroll's microphones.

She chooses Qrow. He always keeps his scroll in an easy to reach area with the side you talk into facing up.

"- I just don't like you like that," Qrow says.

Leena laughs happily. "Thank goodness you don't."

"What?"

"I don't like you like that either."

"Excuse me?"

Danny's eye twitches at what's she's hearing.

"Look, Qrow," Leena sounds apologetic, "I'm sure you're a great guy when you're not an a******, but I'm not looking for someone to date. A lady has needs. You're a hot mess, and I drool at the sight of your body. That's all."

Qrow gives a deep, throaty laugh. "Well, a guy has needs too, Leena. All you need to do is ask."

There is some sliding. Leena's voice is deep, sultry, and louder than before. "Well, Qrow, if you ask me to the dance, I'm sure we can do better than a classroom."

"Leena," Qrow purrs, "will you be my date to the dance?"

"Of course," Leena breathes. Some more shuffling. "Will you give me the night of my life?"

Danny disengages the listening device, fuming. She unlocks the door, and pockets the classroom key she stole last week. She rants the entire way to her room. "Those little s****! I f****** spend a week making them ' _spontaneously'_ run into each other, and they don't even like each other that way? F*** them! No way in h*** will I support that coupling ever again. Flying East shipping is a no-go forever. Ugh! No Barnwen and Eastwood sitting in a tree! _I hope you have awful sex!"_

The people she passes in the hallway look at her like _she's_ the crazy one.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! Some happier chapters are on the way, have to get through the next one though. Thank you again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! When I update within 24-hours of the last update, it doesn't reset from the last time I updated. Until the end of October I will be updating once a day. Hope that helps. Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! A bit more fluff in a few chapters.**

 **Have a great day**


	71. we'll still be awake

Chapter Seventy-One: we'll still be awake

Danny keeps an eye on the four dance hall feeds throughout Friday night. Two are black feeds, their job to stare at the back of expensive speakers while hidden in shadows on the floor. Two feeds have actual images. One is hidden in the paper leaves of the tallest tree that is taped to the wall. The other, Danny slipped above the dance hall's main entrance, using shadows of the garland as its cover.

Her scroll is tucked under her pillow. The alarm is set to vibrate her awake every half hour. It isn't healthy, but Danny thinks that this isn't the worst thing she's done over three lives. At least she is getting some sleep out of this, so she's somewhat rested for the dance.

At two in the morning, one of the black feeds now reveal's the floor to the dance hall.

Danny carefully takes off her covers. Her feet touch the floor, free hand feeling around for her basket. She flicks between feeds on her scroll. She wants to be surprised at the perpetrators, but she really isn't.

Danny teleports to the second floor balcony in the dance hall. She tries not to make too much noise as she gasps and coughs out the green dust in her body. She looks at the small, leftover pile at her feet, and then the two green jars she left earlier that day.

Danny regains her breath, and pokes her head out of the shadows on the corner she's in. Four, second year men are wreaking havoc on the dance hall.

She wants to be surprised, but this makes too much sense.

Danny places her basket down, her scroll on top, and then picks up some of the green dust from the ground. One man goes to rip the garland from the door frame. Danny strains her semblance. The shadows warp around her hand, and then a camera appears. Danny pants at the effort, placing the camera over by her basket. Then she repeats three more times.

The second year men never know about the cameras.

Danny opens her scroll and films them burning some decorations and spray painting over others. She winces when they kick in a speaker. The DJ system still stands, but all records are destroyed. Six chairs are missing legs, while four tables are splinters.

Danny stands there and watches. She feels cold inside.

The men leave forty minutes later, laughing and cackling. Danny makes sure to capture a good look at each of their faces.

The video is sent to Professor Dyesin. He responds twenty minutes later.

Headmaster: _I'm sorry._

Headmaster: _Can you deal with clean up?_

Danny: _Yes_

The brunette pauses and then sends another text.

Danny: _Keep this discrete Don't want their punishment to get out tomorrow_

Headmaster: _Why?_

Danny: _Their dates don't deserve the backlash_

Headmaster: _Team QHST won't be joining them at the dance._

Danny: _QHST can tell them why they aren't coming The dates don't need the stress_

Headmaster: _Won't be under wraps long._

Danny: _One night All I'm asking_

The next text comes after a few minutes.

Headmaster: _Alright. Good luck on clean up._

Danny slides her scroll closed. She places it on top of her basket. Then, she goes for a jar of dust.

It's going to be a long night. No idea if Ozpin has set up his wards yet, Danny's going magicless. A full night of teleporting objects to and from storage using only her semblance and Dust.

She wants to bang her head on the wall.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Hahaha, now that would have been interesting! Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	72. and finishing what we started

Chapter Seventy-Two: and finishing what we started

"Come on," Danny mutters, watching from the second floor window. "Come on. And… he's stopped. They're talking. They're- oh thank goodness, they're hugging. And he's leaving… And Summer's squealing. Yes! Yes! Whoo hoo! I did it! Pairing: Warm Soda is a go." She collapses against the wall and slides down, rubbing her temples. It is two days before the dance. She was cutting it too close. "Mission complete. I hope you all appreciate this."

But, since she appears to be alone in the hallway, no one answers.

Danny groans out loud. These two were by far the hardest. Art Cola is a second year, and Summer is a first year. Different schedules, different friends, and different hobbies left her planning their meetings from before the first targets. Doesn't help that Art is a shy man, while Summer loves to avoid those she has a crush on.

The only reason Danny has been trying so hard, was because Summer said he was the only boy in the whole school she found minutely attractive.

Danny's digging revealed he is a nice person.

So, voilà.

"She better appreciate this."

Not that Danny's going to tell any of her targets what she did to set them all up.

(Qrow would likely kill her for locking him in a room to express his feelings to another person.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! At this point, no. Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	73. We will have fun

Chapter Seventy-Three: We will have fun

Danny has heard of the saying 'leave your attitude at the door', but 'leave your magic at the door' is a first.

To be fair, no one has said that to her in Remnant. She enters the dance hall, dressed in a blue dress and red heels, and feels _weird_. Then she realizes: no magic.

Danny doesn't know whether to smile or grimace. Ozpin cast wards to keep magic out, but not to undo curses or memory locks. So, she can't even pretend to have a curse and slip any magic in with her to keep her semblance full. It feels so _weird_ to have the cracks out in the open again.

"Need help with anything last-minute?" Danny asks Glynda at the sign-in station.

The blonde shakes her head. She marks Danny off. "Everything's good. Thanks for asking."

Danny nods, smiling brightly. "I want first dance after sign-in closes."

Glynda's cheeks go slightly red as she laughs. "You'll have to fight James for it. See you in there."

Danny nods, throwing a wink at the woman.

;;;

"Put on something and dance with me," Danny demands, smiling.

Abigail smiles and removes her headphones. "What?"

"Come dance with me," Danny repeats, holding out a hand. "Before you get too busy with the music."

Abigail laughs and flicks on a track. The ends of her purple and yellow dress float like petals as she takes Danny's hand and steps out of the DJ booth.

"You look amazing," Danny tells her.

Abigail laughs loudly, drawing the attention of the early Professors and first years. "Thanks," she tells the shorter woman. Abigail grabs Danny's other hand, and then starts leading their dance. "My father taught this one to me."

Danny quickly moves her feet in small steps, trying to keep up and off her toes. "Family secret?"

"Something like that," Abigail mutters. She leans in, whispering. "I sent a letter off to my family."

Danny grins. "I'm happy for you, but what made you decide to finally do it?"

Abigail huffs a laugh and looks away, embarrassed. "I thought that, with the tournament and everything, they'd realize where I was. This way, they know I'm in Beacon and I can leave before they actually find me here."

"I'll make sure the others keep an eye out," Danny promises. "We'll be in the Vacuo before they even reach here."

Abigail laughs. "That's the plan!" The song ends, and the two separate. Danny follows the blonde back to her station. "Are you sticking around the whole dance?"

Danny nods. "Walk with me back to the dorms?"

"You got it," Abigail says, putting on her headphones. "Have fun!"

;;;

Danny meets red eyes, flashing a quick smile, before looking back at her feet as she is dragged around in the dance. "This is awesome! You're amazing, Raven!"

Raven shrugs, keeping up the tempo as she twirls and throws Danny around the dance floor. "It's really nothing. I'm impressed you can keep up."

Danny laughs and keeps watching her feet. "As long as you keep leading, I'll be fine."

The black haired woman rolls her eyes, and picks up the pace as the song increases tempo.

Danny can barely keep track of their feet. "How do you move so fast?"

The brunette is spun away as the song abruptly ends. Danny laughs as Taiyang steps in front of Raven. "Thanks, Raven!"

The woman nods and then starts to lead the next, fast-paced song.

;;;

"Let her do her job and dance with me," Danny demands, tugging on James' nice cuffs.

Glynda smiles and pushes her sighing date towards the dance floor. "Go, have fun. I get off in fifteen."

"By the way, James, I want first dance with your date."

"Not going to happen, Danny."

;;;

"Match!" Danny cries, running to the chatting couple. "Jazz! I need one of you to dance with me!"

The couple shares an exasperated look. Match breaks the stare and turns to the short woman. "I did promise, huh?"

Danny nods. "Come on," she tugs him towards the dance floor. Over her shoulder, she calls to the fox Faunus. "You're next!"

"I'll be here!" Jazz calls back.

;;;

"You're too short," Jazz comments, stepping on Danny's foot.

The woman hides the flinch by sticking her tongue out. "Maybe everyone here is just freakishly tall."

"Nope, it's definitely you."

;;;

Glynda laughs and twirls around the dance floor with Danny. "Did you get Abby to play this?"

"Maybe," Danny smirks.

" _Thank you_."

;;;

"Can I steal you?"

"Sure," Leena says, getting off of Qrow's lap. She throws a playful smirk his way and loops an arm through Danny's. "Let's go."

Qrow groans, yelling after them. "You're such a tease!"

;;;

"You are such a cock-block," Qrow growls as he leads their dance.

Danny throws her head back and howls with laugher. She quickly sobers and avoids stepping on his foot. "You promised me one dance. The two of you can find a broom closet later."

Qrow scoffs. "Who said anything about a broom closet? I'm nothing, if not classy."

"I'm sure," Danny drawls sarcastically. Her eyes roll. "And FYI, I don't want the details later."

"You're such a prude. And what is FYI?"

Danny digs a heel into his thick shoe.

Qrow growls and holds her tighter.

;;;

"How's it going, Summer?" Danny asks.

Summer laughs as they dance. "As well as it can be. Though, I think Raven and Tai are having the most fun of all of us."

"Where are they?"

"Broom closet."

;;;

"Can I steal him for a dance?"

"Of course," Salem laughs. "I have to go to the washroom, but I'm claiming him when I come back."

"No problem," Danny says, smiling happily at the beautiful woman. She turns to the dark haired man. Danny mock curtsies. "May I have this dance?"

Ozpin mock bows. "It would be my honour."

When the song turns to a slow, short one, Ozpin raises an eyebrow, but lets her lead him to the dancefloor. "Did you pick this out?"

Danny chuckles and raises her hand for the taller man to take. "Actually, no." It's the truth. "I haven't heard this one in ages. I didn't think Abby would actually play this record."

Ozpin looks faintly surprised as he leads her in a slow dance. "You found a Blue Feather Fall album? I thought they had turned into myths at this point."

Danny twirls under his arm. She loves this dance. "I have a student-" _Mal_ , "- who loves listening to albums. Helps 'em relax. I always check whenever I'm near a music store."

"I'm impressed," Ozpin says wistfully. "There's a lot of music I wish I could hear again, but Music Book doesn't have anything past its creation."

Danny nods, slowing to a stop as the song ends. "I'll ask Abigail to play a few more from this one, then."

"Thank you," Ozpin says. He visibly relaxes for the first time since the dance started.

"Can I cut in?" a smooth voice asks.

Danny smiles widely and steps back. "Thanks for lending him."

"No problem," Salem says, slipping her hands into Ozpin's. They start dancing almost right away to a fast-paced song.

Danny heads over to the DJ station, never noticing the black haired, brown eyed man watching her as long as he can.

;;;

"Thanks!" Abigail shouts over the song and her headphones.

Danny holds up a thumb and the drink. Abigail smiles, grabbing it and chugging it back. The brunette drinks her own punch, looking over to where the adults guard the refreshments from being spiked. Her eyes drift to the clock in the room. Almost midnight. She pulls up a chair and sits next to her blonde teammate, grabbing her own pair of headphones.

Danny scans the room. She did a good job on clean up. Could never have known the room was destroyed almost twenty-four hours earlier. She also did a good job with pairings, even if they don't stick. No first year looks disappointed.

Danny smirks into her cup.

She's glad she doesn't need to be here for clean-up.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	74. for as long as we can

Chapter Seventy-Four: for as long as we can

"Ugh," Abigail groans, rubbing her cat ears, "I just want to sleep."

"You're lucky you had ear plugs," Danny groans, rubbing her head. "I can still hear my head thumping to the music."

"Still, we did a great job."

"GLOS officially did it."

"Doesn't matter. Even if CLST didn't help half the time, we have to be the best group of first years, _ever_."

"We do know how to throw a party." Danny looks over to her teammate as they walk towards their dorm room. "Just think, we leave for Vacuo tomorrow."

"Ugh, I guess it really is Sunday now," Abigail moans. "That dance was fun, but seriously. We'll have a week to prepare."

"Just think if they make us do fieldwork."

"Ugh…"

Danny takes out her key for their room, unlocking the door. "Maybe Rawlet can get us an extension."

The door cracks open. A low moan escapes the room. A flash of two naked bodies.

Danny slams the door shut, trying to keep her face straight. She turns around and marches away, muttering about 'little warning would have been nice', much to the confusion of Abigail. The blonde Faunus hurries after her, looking concerned.

They almost run into the held hands of Glynda and James.

"Don't use our room," Danny croaks out to James. She looks impassively between the two. "Qrow and Leena have it occupied."

Glynda goes beet red at the thought, while James sputters. The blonde woman jerks his hand towards her team's room. "Thanks for the warning."

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" Abigail wonders, following Danny with a face screaming 'I'm one hundred percent done'.

"I stole a key to the unused rooms down the hall."

Abigail doesn't question it. "As long as I can pass out when we get there."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great day**


	75. and show the world

Chapter Seventy-Five: and show the world

"You aren't with him anymore?" Danny asks Summer with the right amount of concern.

Summer shakes her head. "He's really nice, but I had to tell him I'd rather we be friends. We just had nothing in common, you know? The dance was fun, I got to meet some of the older years, but I don't think anything would have stuck."

Danny nods and looks understanding; she really wants to roll her eyes. She called that ages ago. "I'm glad you at least had some fun."

Summer nods, looking down at her suitcase. "Do you think I need anything else?"

Danny peers over. "Not enough underwear. And for pants, do you have anything short and comfortable? I hear Vacuo's last big heat wave will be this week."

"I'll pick up some combat skirts when we're there. And what do you mean not enough underwear? I have one for everyday we're going to be there!"

"Right, not enough. You need at least five extra pairs."

"What's the point of that? And I can buy more in Vacuo."

"Summer, just pack the extra underwear. I will tell Raven if you don't."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would. And you _know_ Qrow will hear about it."

" _Danny_ …"

"Just pack the d*** clothing. We still on for shopping?"

"I'm packing it, gees! And of course! I hear they have all these wonderful souvenirs, and I can't wait to see their dust selection, and-"

"And buy some sniper mods?"

" _I will shoot you_!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Updates are slowing down to once a week again. Sorry. Hope everyone had a great October.**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great week**


	76. that we can make a stand

Chapter Seventy-Six: that we can make a stand

Qrow glances down the table in the cafeteria. His eyes go to his partner. She happily chats with the other teams' members in between bites of a small sandwich. Qrow looks down at his own, untouched plate.

"Scared, Qrow?" Shade taunts, smirking.

Qrow _glares_ at Summer's partner. "You're not the one about to get murdered."

"I thought you and Leena have an agreement," Ozpin asks, looking worried for the first time this week.

"She's not the one about to murder me," Qrow grumbles. He growls at his plate.

"Only a few minutes left, Qrow," Shade eggs on.

"Just get it over with," James pipes up, throwing an irritated glare at Shade. "If you don't, he'll make the next dare harder."

" _Right_ ," Qrow drawls the word. "Because this is so _easy_."

Qrow sighs and looks down the table at his partner happily chatting away.

 _He is_ so _going to die_.

Qrow gets up from the table and walks towards her. He forces himself to relax. The eyes of the men follow his back. Qrow stops behind her. He waits for a break in conversation before drawing her attention. "Danny."

The brunette jumps slightly and turns to him. She looks up with a bright smile, and Qrow draws a shallow breath. "Hey, Qrow."

He leans down and kisses her lips.

 _She tastes of the forest._

Danny stiffens in shock.

Then her fist meets his stomach.

Danny grabs the wheezing man's shirt and pulls him down to whisper in his ear. "Do that again and, teammate or not, I'm stringing you up in a tree by your intestines."

"Noted," Qrow wheezes, clutching his stomach.

Danny releases him and stands up, arms crossed. "Now, whose a** am I kicking?"

Qrow catches his breath, straightening and wincing as his stomach throbs. "What?"

Danny huffs impatiently. "Whose a** am I kicking? Tai spilled about the dares after he kissed Summer."

Qrow wheezes a laugh. _That's why Raven hasn't strangled him_. He has no qualms being a nark. "It was Shade."

Danny nods seriously, and then slowly turns to glare at the man down the table. "Shade. You are a dead man."

"Oh, s***!" he shouts. Shade sprints out the cafeteria, Danny close behind. The doors close, with the last thing heard being her yelling threats at him.

Qrow sighs and goes back to his seat. His lunch looks a lot more appetizing now. He rubs his nose before digging in.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" James congratulates Qrow.

Qrow snorts and looks over to Ozpin. "You're next."

The black haired man shakes his head, sighing in defeat.

Qrow rubs his nose again. For some reason, he can't get the smell of forest out of his nose.

He's a bit surprised. He would have thought Danny would taste like liquor.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great week**


	77. Oh how it hurts

Chapter Seventy-Seven: Oh how it hurts

"Ruby, if you cut down that apple tree, I'm cutting down your sugar supplies."

The four year old year looks up with wide eyes. She doesn't drop the scythe in her hands, but is pretty close to it. Her eyes fill with tears and she zooms towards Danny. The little girl wraps her arms, and scythe, around the woman. "I promise I won't, Aunty! Don't hurt my sugar!"

Danny rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through the girl's hair. "Like I haven't heard that before. Honestly, I told you to practice swinging on the targets. Why do you keep going for the trees? They haven't done anything to you!"

Ruby pouts and drops her arms to her side. Danny pushes her aura to protect her legs when the pointy side of the scythe hits her. "The dummies don't fix themselves fast enough. And dad and Uncle Qrow let me attack any tree I want!"

"They don't give you a real scythe," Danny drawls, pushing the girl towards dummy, regenerated by bits of Spring magic. "If you can reach its neck, I'll let you pick what's for dinner."

Ruby brightens and goes towards the dummy. She barely reaches the thing's knees. Danny can hear her grumble. "This would be easier if you let me use a gun."

"You're too young!" Danny shouts over to the girl. The woman rolls her eyes and goes back to watering the garden at the back of her house. She keeps an eye on the girl.

Ruby huffs and makes an adorable scowl. "I _am_ old enough to use a gun! Uncle Qrow lets me use a sniper rifle!"

Danny freezes. A cold smile crosses her face, but Ruby doesn't pick up on it as she goes to trying to jump at the dummy. "Does he, now?"

Ruby hits the dummy's chest, pouting as the fabric slowly stitches up. " _Aunty_! It's too tall!"

Danny looks over and rolls her eyes when the dummy lowers to the ground. "Don't spoil her," the brunette scolds quietly. Ruby smiles widely and leaps up, cutting off its head. Vines appear from the ground, lifting the head and waiting for it to reattach before retreating. Danny scoffs quietly before turning her full attention to the girl. "Ruby, hun, I think it's time to show off your skills to your uncle."

Ruby turns, eyes wide. "Really? Can Yang do it too? Oh, and can we show daddy? Please aunty, _please_!"

"Yang definitely can," Danny agrees, nodding her head to the sparring ring where Mal helps the six year old with dust activation. "We may have to hold off on showing your father…" _he would kill me if he knew what I taught you,_ "but your uncle's coming in a few days. Then, you two can show off all you want."

"Yah!" Ruby cheers. "Yang! Yang, guess what! Yang!"

Danny's smile softens as she watches the girl speed across the ground in a blur. Then, the woman starts to laugh.

 _Oh wow; Qrow and I are the worst people ever._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Have a great week**


	78. to look at the world-

Chapter Seventy-Eight: to look at the world-

Danny stands at the edge of the wards around her house. It is deep in the forest. The area can't be seen by the house. Most of her family forgets the wards reach this far.

Her breathing is quiet as she watches the Beowolf pack pass in front of her. It isn't uncommon. A lot of Grimm come through here, but can never enter her property. They've learned where the magic protects. They know where not to go.

Danny reaches out a hand, wishing she could touch them.

"Sis?"

Danny lowers her hand, turning to face her brother with a smile. "Sorry, Toby. Didn't mean to take so long."

Her brother looks from the Grimm to her. He nods in understanding, but she knows he doesn't truly understand. "Will it be safe for them to come here?"

"Of course!" Danny smiles brightly and laughs. She feels her magic spark up at her lie, but she restrains it. She needs it to build up, to activate her tattoo. "I'll let you know if anything goes wrong, don't worry."

Toby nods, relieved. He scampers back to the house, still nervous as they wait for the rest of their family to show up from Beacon.

Danny turns back to the barrier. Spring magic treats her like a friend after all these years – _she's the anomaly_ – and feeds her information without her asking. It's a good thing, as she tries to store her magic and activate her tattoo. She needs to head back to the future. They need her help.

A Beowolf pauses and sniffs, before turning and walking away with disgust. Danny chuckles. It can't see her, but can still smell the alcohol on her, and on the faint ward. It's not desperate enough to risk the unknown for a meal. She waits to make sure the starving Grimm doesn't attack her family.

Danny's hand starts to come up again, and she drops it. If there is one thing she regrets, it's the curse of living so long with Maiden magic. Even the tamest of Grimm tries to rip her apart when it spots her.

She holds everything the Grimm want, yet can never have.

Alcohol does a great job to negate the effects; whether by drink and stunting magic or the hovering smell. So do bullets. Dust isn't a great way to hide magic, but dust filled bullets activate much quicker when hitting the target.

Danny sighs and closes her eyes, getting information that her in-training-at-Beacon family members have almost arrived near the pack of Beowolves. Danny opens the basket hanging from her arm and pulls out a five-shot mini-gun. It's a prototype. No better time to try it like the present.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! There are a couple reasons why she did it in the open. Ruby and Yang assume it's someone's semblance, and Mal has reasons as to why she isn't suspicious. Thanks again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great week**


	79. oh yes, how it hurts

Chapter Seventy-Nine: oh yes, how it hurts

Danny is two years old when Emberly gives her a bracelet.

"Now," the woman says softly, fiddling to make sure the accessory stays on, "I want you to activate your aura around your hands."

Danny nods, focusing on the only area on her body where her aura isn't cracked beyond use. The crystal-coloured bracelet doesn't do anything, but _the smell_ -

Danny recoils back, face scrunching up in horror. Emberly laughs. Danny doesn't appreciate the stinging in her nose at the alcoholic smell.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Emberly assures the girl. "It's for when you meet a Grimm and no one is around to protect you. They can sense your weak aura, and will try to target you. They _really_ don't like the smell of drunks. So, practice activating it. And never, ever take it off unless one of the adults tells you to."

Danny nods to the woman. The girl doesn't like it, but she doesn't feel like dying so soon into this life. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great week (next chapter will be out this week because this one was so short)**


	80. to hold it all together-

Chapter Eighty: to hold it all together-

"They are calling for anyone who can fight," Jet says to his wife. He wears the mask of someone accepting his fate.

"Please, Jet," Emberly begs. "Don't go up there. We have a better chance to wait for the military."

Jet shakes his head. He lightly grips her arms. "Em, we both know the military won't come. Not before the Grimm make their way down here. The group that Merlot Industries sent is our only hope for help."

"You don't have to fight, Jet."

"I do," he sounds tired. "Anything to stall for time." He hugs his wife. "I love you."

Emberly holds him tightly, crying. "I love you too."

Jet has to pull away. Emberly looks away to wipe her tears. Jet kneels down to look his son in the eyes and pull him in for a hug. "Try to be brave, and don't split up from your mother."

"I won't," Toby croaks.

Jet nods and releases his son. He goes to walk off, towards the partly sealed exit, but stops to face the young girl. "I don't care what you have to do, get them out of here."

Danny nods seriously. "I will."

Jet walks away without a glance back.

Emberly pulls herself together and directs the kids towards the alleyways of the underground city. "We need to find the other nomads. We're getting out of here together."

They are relying on a girl with a broken semblance to save at least a handful out of the three thousand people trapped in the underground of Mountain Glenn.

Jet dies with the rest of the fighters above ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope everyone has a great week**


	81. but I would hold it all together

Chapter Eighty-One: but I would hold it all together

Her name is Lyla, and she is the Spring Maiden.

She is also trapped beneath Mountain Glenn.

The young woman walks around the city beneath the dirt. She is scared. Terrified. Most people have lost hope. Many cry, scream, or sit in silence. It's almost been an hour since anyone who could fight went above ground. It's been longer since the Merlot Industries group left for help, before the train station doors shut from lack of power.

Anyone who tried to open the doors gave up after fifteen minutes. Lyla is glad. The door is the only thing separating them from the subterranean Grimm that dug their way into the tunnels half an hour ago.

She can feel it crawling up and down her skin like a sickness. The Grimm are above her. The Grimm are near her. She doesn't have enough magic or fighting experience to deal with this influx.

Lyla stops, mouth parting as she breathes in the thick sent of defeat. Yet, she sees some children dashing into the alleyways. They look determined. Her feet carry her after them. Soon, she is running to keep up with them. She needs any bit of hope.

(She doesn't want to die.)

The kids spit out of the alleyway and into a small clearing blocked in by older buildings. There are six children and three adults in the group. All but the children she followed look up at her arrival.

"What is going on?" Lyla asks softly.

One of the adults, a woman, looks tiredly at Lyla. "We're trying to get out of here."

The other woman in the group turns sharply, but it's the man that hisses, "Emberly."

The woman, Emberly, barely spares the two a glance. Lyla looks around the group. Though they look upset, no one has given up. She can taste the hope and concealed sadness from them. "You're serious?"

Emberly nods.

"How?" Lyla demands.

Emberly places a hand on a girl with brown hair, pushing her to the head of the group. "Her semblance is teleportation."

Lyla's mouth drops open. She feels _hope_ spreading fast through her. "So we can get everyone out of here!"

The girl stands stalk still as all eyes turn to her. Emberly and the other two adults look resigned. "It's not that simple," Emberly explains. "Danny has a broken semblance."

 _What kind of name is Danny_? Lyla doesn't ask that question. "What is a broken semblance?"

The other woman frowns deeper. "It means if she uses her semblance, it's likely we are all going to die from lack of air."

Lyla still looks confused, so Emberly elaborates further. "When she uses her semblance, she teleports, but the air in her body doesn't teleport with her."

Lyla clicks the pieces together fast. "So, if you had a way to keep the air in your body, you teleport no problem."

"I usually teleport to places with green dust," Danny pipes up. Lyla startles and meets the girl's blue eyes. _She looks old, for being so young_. "But I also have a limit on the amount I can carry. Five, including myself, and I won't pass out. Eight people max."

"What if I could replenish your aura, so you can keep using your semblance?" Lyla ponders out loud. "And I can also get air into us after we teleport."

"You can do that?" the other woman asks sharply.

Lyla turns to her and nods.

Emberly purses her lips and looks at the young woman in a new light. "Then it's settled. I'll go first with you and Danny, that's three. If it works, you'll teleport back and get two kids. Then two and one adult. Then the last adult."

"What about the people still down here," Lyla argues.

"We'll get the children after," Danny says sternly. Lyla blinks, feeling her sudden courage fail under the twelve year old's gaze. "My nomad goes first, or no deal."

"I'm the one who is saving your group. What will you do if I don't agree?"

"Leave you to die," Danny says simply. "Eight people are leaving this cave, with or without your help. Only you can increase that number."

The young woman wants to punch something, because this is all so _unfair_. She's stuck down here. There are Grimm working their way into the tunnels. She's being bossed around by a kid.

Lyla is a Spring Maiden. She reminds herself that any lives saved means she is doing her job.

Even if she doesn't like the circumstances.

"Fine," Lyla holds out her hand to the young girl. "Let's get started saving _everyone_."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	82. if only you would ask me to,

Chapter Eighty-Two: if only you would ask me to,

When the day comes that the first year hallway in the Beacon dorms is filled with the screams of an angry woman, everyone jumps for their weapons.

Qrow is the only one brave enough to enter the lady's bathroom. He doesn't blink at the sight of his teammates wearing only a towel.

"Holy s***!" he exclaims. "What happened to your hair?"

Danny glares at Qrow in between consoling the sobbing Abigail. The woman's once-blonde hair is now a lovely shade of burn-your-eyes-out, neon orange. Danny throws the bottle of shampoo towards him, and Qrow barely manages to avoid getting sprayed with orange dye.

"Whoever did this," Danny seethes as she rubs circles on Abigail's back, above the woman's towel, "is going to _pay_."

Qrow turns the bottle around in his hands. He can't figure out anything from this clue. He scratches the back of his head, and offers a suggestion. "I'm sure there are some blond dyes in town."

"Get out!" Abigail screams, grabbing her towel's front and standing up. Her semblance activates in her fury, making her voice echo like a microphone. "Get out of the woman's bathroom, now!"

Qrow rolls his eyes and steps out. A couple people are glance out of their dorms, and Qrow notes that none of them seem to know what's going on.

"What happened?" James asks.

"Someone," Qrow tosses the bottle to the man, "decided to play a prank on Abigail. Her hair's orange."

James looks down at the bottle, expression determined. "How is she doing?"

"You heard that scream, right?" Qrow drawls, glaring at the people still peeking their heads into the hallway. "How do you think she's doing?"

Danny slips out of the bathroom, closing the door quietly. She faces her teammates, expression hard. "Operation: Prank War, guys. We're finding whoever switched the shampoo, and getting them back."

"How do you propose we do that?" Qrow scoffs.

Danny raises an eyebrow. "We're Hunters, aren't we? And we're a team. Besides, don't you want to cause a little havoc?"

James sighs, but doesn't object. Qrow's eyes take a glint. "Things have been kind of lax."

Danny's grin is evil. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Do you want to buy some balloons?"

"Only if we can stop by the hardware store on the way."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! Completely understand; fanfiction does that. There will be a list below, but only of the known or implied Maidens since 'so far' Danny has only met one. Thank you again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! Got to agree; lot of pressure for the heroes. Thank again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**

 **Maidens so far:**

 ** _Spring Maiden(s):_**

 **Lyla (Chapter Eighty-One)**

 **Danny (Chapter One, etc…)**

 ** _Summer Maiden(s):_**

 **(None)**

 ** _Fall Maiden(s):_**

 **Serene (Implied Chapter Ten)**

 **Amber (Implied Chapters Thirty-Seven, Forty-Three)**

 **Cinder (Implied Chapter Forty-Five)**

 ** _Winter Maiden(s):_**

 **(None)**


	83. I would hold it all together

Chapter Eighty-Three: I would hold it all together

"This is Dandelion to Tin Feathers, come in Tin Feathers; over."

"This is stupid, Danny," Qrow snarks into his walkie-talkie. "I'd be better off on the roof then down here."

"Negative," Danny replies. Abigail rolls her eyes at the brunette's snickering. "You two have the best aim with projectiles. Besides, Abby gets first shot. What better way than with a sniper gun? Over."

"F*** you and your 'over'. Your walkie-talkies are stupid, and I'm the better shot with a sniper rifle."

"Communication is a two way street, and what better way to stay in contact than through walkie-talkies. Over."

"Any way is better! I-"

"Target spotted," James reads from his scroll. "Abigail's getting in position on the roof."

"You ready to go, Tin Feathers? Over."

"Danny, I swear-"

"We're ready," James leans close to the walkie-talkie to answer. "Turning off communication. Will engage when shot is fired."

"Good luck, guys," Danny closes with.

Qrow puts down the walkie-talkie and grabs a few filled up balloons from the bucket. He cradles them to his chest, James doing the same. They watch as four people, one woman and three men, walk into their field of view.

A few more steps, and then the woman falls to the ground. A bright, orange spot covers her uniform and she cries in pain. While her teammates gather around her, Qrow and James stand up and start throwing balloons into the air.

The third year team doesn't even see the paint-filled balloons coming down from above until they are covered with half the rainbow.

;;;

Ozpin waits until she sets her tea down before dropping the metaphorical bomb. "The fourth years are joining in.

Danny still chokes, coughing into her arm while he waits patiently – expression serious – for her reply.

"Don't they have other things to worry about?" Danny croaks, looking around the cafeteria like it caused her a personal threat.

"They would have, if-" Ozpin's eyes shift and look over her shoulder. "Well, that didn't happen."

Danny turns in her seat and sees a blonde walk through the cafeteria doors. She starts choking again.

If she didn't know for a _fact_ that Yang wasn't supposed to be even _conceived_ for another however many years, Danny would have fainted at what her mind tells her.

"It wasn't just me," Raven grounds out, plopping down and stealing Ozpin's food. "Buio almost killed the second years when she saw her hair."

"She's one of the fourth years that use our showers?" Danny croaks, brain still not computing the sight before her.

Raven nods and turns to Ozpin. "How were you not affected?"

The man sighs. "The men's shower does opposite. Light hair goes dark. Clover hasn't left his room since."

Raven nods and turns to the brunette. "Your excuse?"

"Showered last night," Danny defends. "That was, maybe, eleven at night? So, they had eight hours to adjust the hydro properties?"

"We need Glynda," Raven says, snapping her gaze to Ozpin.

Danny nods. "If anyone can help destroy a person…"

Ozpin sighs. "Are we keeping it to cosmetics?"

"Yes," Raven snaps, causing Danny to pout. "If the mass of paint didn't stop them, we're just going to match them in pranks."

"You're no fun," Danny huffs.

Ozpin rests his hands in his head. "My team hasn't been targeted yet."

"But you will," Raven warns him. "It's only a matter of time."

The sound of screaming and an explosion quickly follow.

"Ten credits say that was Ozpin's team," Danny pipes up.

Raven raises an eyebrow. "Leena?"

"No one else could cause an explosion that big by just _screaming_."

Ozpin abruptly stands and walks away from them. "We'll be in touch."

Raven rolls her eyes and scoots his discarded plate in front of her. "So, I want to hear what you planned next."

Danny smiles widely. "Without restrictions, it involves feathers and a spork."

"With?"

Danny rolls her eyes. "No fun with you, honestly. Just some natural skin dye. Will wash off… in about a month."

Raven's smile is full of teeth.

Danny shudders at the homicidal-Yang look-a-like in front of her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Sorry, MikuMagic, but the censoring is going to stay.**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	84. only for you

Chapter Eighty-Four: only for you

Danny and Alice sit in a café. It's during the continuation of the brown haired, brown eyed woman's second life. Danny tries not to laugh as her friend struggles to search for the correct utensil.

"You're actually holding the knife," Danny says. Alice jumps in her seat and looks up with wide eyes. The brunette picks up her own fork. "It's both, see?" She pinches the side of the fork, and then flips it around. It is now a knife. "You have to make sure to grip it here in order for it to change."

Alice tries, but the fork wavers and turns back into a fork. "How do you _do_ that?"

Danny chuckles and flips her knife back into a fork. "You grow up doing it. It becomes second nature. Like, you know how to eat properly with a fork and knife. Our light snacks are small enough here that we need either a fork or a knife." She switches it back to a knife and holds her hand close. "This is rather cheap cutlery." She flicks it, and it's still a knife. "The expensive stuff changes even if your food is still touching."

Alice sighs. "Gosh, we miss you. I gathered and took whatever was left of the fine china before Dolly's power destroyed it all."

Danny sobers and looks down at her drink. "I miss you all too."

"Come back with me," Alice begs. "Things have been rather hectic in Remnant, and we could really use you."

Danny breathes deeply, calming herself. "I can't. I have things to do here. Things I'm _needed_ to do here. While I love seeing you again, while I would love to see the others, I can't leave here. And in case you don't remember, I did die there."

"And now you're here," Alice grumbles, poking her fork into her solid-cream spread. "I still don't get how."

"Magic," Danny repeats blandly, sipping her drink. Her eyes trail out a window, and she waves someone over. "Now, you get to learn just how bad a person I am. Hello, Mace."

Alice's fork pauses halfway to her mouth. Her jaw drops at the sight of a woman who clearly isn't human – or Faunus – and looks as much an alien to Alice as Alice looks to her.

"Sorry the drop hasn't reached checkpoint," Danny says sweetly. Her smiles are all sugar and spice, and Alice has never seen the older woman act this way before. "I hope you have good news?"

Mace barely spares a glance at the blonde gaping at her. "We're already for tonight, Danny. Don't forget to be behind the screen."

"Never," Danny swears. She turns back to her friend from her third life. "Don't tell Toby about anything I show you tonight. If he knew I was holding out on him growing up, he'd never let it die."

Alice gapes between Danny and Mace.

"Mace, Alice," Danny introduces. "I met Alice in my coma, and Mace is my second in command."

Mace looks unimpressed while Alice squeaks out, "What?"

The alien looking woman rolls her eyes. "Honestly, stranger things have happened."

Danny nods. "Like that attempted invasion a few years after I woke up."

"Truly, I thought the self-propelling, underwater, wind turbines in Merah Land-tis were stranger."

"You speak truth."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, KijoKuroi, for your review! Hope you're having a great holiday as well! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week, and happy New Years**


	85. I've forgotten how much

Chapter Eighty-Five: I've forgotten how much

Danny, age thirty, hums and shivers as she browses the selections of dust. Someone has just come in through the store door. The winter air is _freezing_.

She removes her scroll from her basket, eyes not leaving the magnitude of colours as she sends a quick text.

Danny: _Would you like higher grade dust for your present_

The response is almost instant.

Cinder: _Yes. Powdered. And show me how to sew properly_

Danny rolls her eyes.

Danny: _Once you get imprinting it down_

Cinder: _You never teach me the fun things_

The woman sighs and places her scroll back in her basket. She looks over the B grade powder, choosing red. Fire dust is pricey this time of year in Vale, because of the cold, but it's the easiest for her student to use. The A and S rank dust is _way_ too expensive for study and training use. Anything less than B doesn't quite have the pop or the extended length of activation that pure B-or-higher has.

Danny sighs and turns. She needs an attendant to let her access the stuff.

She stops, foot halting in the air.

The black haired man has the decency to look sheepish as he shifts tensely by the shop's window.

"James!" Danny exclaims, smile spreading across her face. She quickly makes her way over, forcing herself not to hug him. "It's been so long! Last time I saw you, you were in the hospital. How are you?"

James Ironwood immediately relaxes, smiling softly at her. "I'm doing fine, Danny. Yourself?"

"Don't worry about me," Danny admonishes. "You don't call, you don't write, and if it wasn't for Qrow, I would have been around more."

James flinches at that. "So, he told you."

Danny nods to the non-question. "He _is_ my best friend. When you two argued, he told me what you said. I… thought it was best not to crowd you or force you to talk if you didn't want us around."

James looks guilty. "I'm sorry, Danny. Truly. There was a lot going on and the adjustment was – still is – hard."

Danny nods in understanding. "Don't worry. Just remember, I'm always here" She brightens a little. "So, how's Atlas treating you? Get back on your feet okay, Captain?"

James chuckles at that, hiding a wince. "I'll get my position back as soon as I'm cleared for duty. I… really shouldn't be up on my feet as it is."

"Oh?" Danny wonders out loud. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Atlas, where the winters _don't_ freeze joints?"

James doesn't hide his flinch this time. "It's complicated." He goes stone-faced and turns to the smaller woman. "I need your help."

"And you couldn't have asked over scroll?" Danny drawls suspiciously.

James' hands go behind his back, feet spreading shoulder length apart, looking attentively at his old teammate. "There was a recent break-in in one of Atlas' secured database locations. A person went inside the compound, copied files, and destroyed all information inside the compound."

Danny waits. When he doesn't go on, she raises an eyebrow. "What? You expect me to admit something? I don't go into anything my scroll can't access." A lie, but no one has to know about her computer buried in her house. Danny doesn't do hacking work that requires her to leaving the outside of her warded, magicked home.

James shakes his head. "I know. You shouldn't be able to access anything even remotely secured in Atlas. You're a civilian, even with your training.

"But, here's an interesting story. I didn't know anything until they called all Captains and above – physically able or not – into a meeting. I didn't even know the base existed until after the meeting, when I did some research on a symbol they showed us on the building. That lead to some interesting information on weapons, and some notes I remember from when you and I designed gun attachments in second year. Then there were some drawings and scribbles about weapon manipulations, dated back to around our first year. I _know_ for a fact you had spent some free time when we were a team trying out different weapons, and that you tried using strings to manipulate them.

"So, I got a bit curious. Things started to match up with projects Atlas scrapped that I've seen you working on. You have no ties to Atlas, yet the things I saw you tinker with in three years match up with things research only, need-to-know, Atlas specialists have seen. Now I'm here, hoping for an explanation."

Danny raises her eyebrows. She resists frowning, because it really shouldn't have been a problem. It probably won't be, because she trusts James not to go telling every higher up that she's been going into their systems for years. Still, she's been getting sloppy. Times like this she's glad her last-life's mentor died before he could see her play with technology instead of dig up information on every high-powered person in the world (in reverse alphabetical order, of course).

"I really don't know what you're getting at," Danny tries to bluff. "Atlas is trying to do things I tried when we were in Beacon? And are you sure you should have told me about the break-in? Isn't that against so many protocols in Atlas?"

James sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. When he meets her gaze, he looks defeated. "Before Abigail went radio silence a few years ago, she told me you could hack."

Danny's insides turn cold, and not because of the weather outside.

The betrayal hurts.

"Tell me what you need," Danny says seriously. "You aren't going to tell anyone about my involvement, and no way will I tell you how I get my information."

James nods, dropping back into formal position. "Thank you. Anything you can recover from the deleted files."

"You'll have everything destroyed by tonight," Danny says blandly. James twitches but doesn't comment.

"I need you to delete whatever information the thief has. It's Atlas property. Whatever they stole, I need ours to be the only copy. Whoever has it, whoever they gave it to, needs to have their copies deleted."

Danny tries not to look irritated. That will take her the better part of the night without any man power to help her. "Do you know who took it?"

"No."

"Do you know what it is they took?"

"Yes."

"It'll narrow down my search if you tell me."

"… Research on how to create an artificial soul."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! The last chapter was to, subtly, bring up a few points. To name a few: Danny has had three lives, meaning three types of mannerisms; Alice has the ability to not only travel between Remnant and other worlds, but to also bring other people; and Danny doesn't want to return to Remnant for… reasons. Hope that clears some things up! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, KijoKuroi, for your review! Danny's second world is so sci-fi, it is pretty much a generic 'advanced' planet.** **I played around with the idea of a much smaller Earth, with multiple intelligent lifeforms living on it, and really, _really_ forward-thinking technology. Thank you for asking about it! Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	86. a spinning world

Chapter Eighty-Six: a spinning world

Danny, eight years old, wakes up one night to an odd sound.

She rubs her eyes, brain not working properly as it processes two different sounds, but tells her it really is one thing she's hearing. One ear hears a melody of wind, while the other hears the sound of someone trying to blow into a broken whistle. She clasps one hand over an ear. Sounds like a whistle. She switches ears-

A dazed look falls over her face. She sits up, hands falling to her lap-

Danny blinks, face revealing her shock. _What the h***?_

She really starts to panic when two year old Toby crawls out of his bed and walks towards for the door.

"Toby," Danny hisses. She tries grabbing at him as he passes, but he keeps walking as if he doesn't notice her. The sound keeps going in the background. "Toby, what are you doing?"

The boy keeps walking.

Danny keeps her grip on him and gets out of bed. As they walk by his parents' cot, Danny stops and hesitantly shakes his father. "Jet."

Nothing happens.

"Jet."

Not even a twitch from either parent.

Danny switches hands on Toby, and slaps the sleeping man.

He doesn't wake up.

"S***," Danny swears. Not even that has anyone jumping at her for her language. She turns to her brother. His eyes are half-lidded. "Toby, where are you going?"

Her brother doesn't answer.

Danny curses quietly. A glance at the window has her breath stopping.

The three year old twins are walking towards the forest. Following them, the four and six year old daughters of the widowed huntress. The children of the nomad are walking towards the forest, and disappearing into the dark.

"S***," Danny mutters out loud again. She makes quick work of tying Toby to the bed post before walking to the door of their small, mobile, living space. The brunette takes a deep breath, releases it, and lowers her head to look half-asleep like the rest of the children.

A story comes to mind as she follows the children into the forest. It's something from her first life. But, while the sound of the wind instrument gets closer the more she walks, it doesn't sound like a pipe.

It sounds like a flute.

The children break off as they march forwards, and Danny realizes they are lining up. She is in the back row. Including her, there are seven children in two lines. She recognizes them, all from her nomad. Her heart sinks as the whimpering whistle and melodic flute noises draw closer.

He looks late forties. He plays a flute, and eyes the children. Two men flank around him. The man with the flute keeps playing.

The sound is giving Danny a headache.

"Not a bad haul," the man on the left cackles.

"Keep playing with their aura," the one on the right grunts out, wrapping rope around his hands. Danny memorizes their faces, and takes note of the earplugs they wear. Even the man with the flute has his ears blocked; he reads the right-man's lips and nods.

Danny lets herself get tied up. They tie all the children's hands, one large string to lead them on. Then, the flute-man starts marching into the forest, rope tucked around his belt, and the children start to follow.

Danny can feel the panic simmering in her. She needs to teleport herself – and hopefully the kids – before they go too far for her semblance. She's also worried about how much dust the nomad has. And she needs to make sure the flute player doesn't affect the nomad adults anymore.

She makes the conscious choice to kill him.

She doesn't want to kill the others, though. That is a major concern, because she's only ever teleported four people with her, at once, max.

No time like the present to try it out.

And if it doesn't work, she'll probably be dead from exertion or lack of air, so no need to worry about the consequences.

Danny takes a deep breath. Lets it out.

Eight people appear in the nomad's camp. Six are awake, breathing and coughing out dust, their auras no longer controlled by the flutist.

Danny is seven. She wheezes, knocked out and puffing green dust from her mouth.

The flutist makes eight. He lives for a few seconds at most. Then, reality hits, and he suffocates.

Two men appear halfway to the nomad camp, wheezing. One of them has a minor regenerative aura. His body partially heals, and he makes it to the nearest village.

Stories of a deathly, teleporting semblance will start to travel the semblance hunter's circle in a month. No one is stupid enough to go searching to see if it's true, but they keep their eyes open.

When the adults of the nomad find the body of the dead grunt, none of them look at Danny the same way again.

From now on, everyone in the nomad, except for Toby, treats her as an item.

 _She is dangerous._ She causes pain. _She doesn't have control_. They need her semblance.

She is an item.

But, she has had two other lives. She's going to prove them wrong.

(She knows how to be a person, even if no one wants her to be one.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, KijoKuroi, for your review! Honestly, I would love to be some kind of fiction writer someday. Maybe that world will pop into it! There will be some happier chapters popping up… probably… eventually. Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! Sadly, the confrontation between them won't happen for some time. I'm waiting to see some more of Blake's story from volume four before I touch more on that. Thanks again for your review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, ShinjiTousaka, for your review! Glad you're enjoying it! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	87. can change perspectives

Chapter Eighty-Seven: can change perspectives

"When did you get these?" Qrow asks.

Danny pauses at the threshold of her room. The twenty-eight year old woman freezes at the sight of the pair of shoes in his hands. It takes her a while to force the phantom pain back so she can smile again.

"I made those a while back," Danny says, passing him to head towards her closet. "What were you doing looking under my bed?"

"I was trying to be a good friend and find you a pair of shoes," Qrow drawls, hanging the small-heeled, silver shoes on his fingers. "Wear these."

Danny half-laughs. "I am not wearing those."

"It's my birthday," Qrow sings, walking forward to dangle the shoes in front of her face. Danny is not impressed. "I want you to wear these shoes."

"Sure," Danny drawls. She takes the shoes from his hands, being careful to only touch the inside fabric. "If you want me to randomly teleport around at your party, I'll definitely wear these shoes."

Qrow blinks, and then looks at the shoes. "You made shoes that activate your semblance?"

"They weren't supposed to," Danny throws back. She puts the shoes under her bed, hissing when she accidently touches the silver on the side. "It was supposed to help me."

"And you keep them under your bed?" Qrow asks in disbelief.

"Go find me some shoes," Danny says, motioning to her closet. "We're going to be late to Tai's house. And it's not as if I keep them in the open. They go in a box; where did you put the box?"

"It's over there," Qrow waves behind him, looking through her closet for shoes. "Besides, how can we be late with you teleporting us?"

Danny rolls her eyes and looks for the box to put the shoes in. She's glad he doesn't pry about the shoes. If he knew about their true abilities, about what she did to put power in them, he would be asking questions she can't answer now.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Are people caught up with Volume Four? Just wanted to say I love how the last episode (9) had a little bit of everyone in it. Is there any one character 'path' that's your favourite? I'm bias towards Ruby's because of the future Qrow chapters I've been trying to write. Second favourite is Yang's.**

 **Thank you, KijoKuroi, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	88. and rebuild our hope

Chapter Eighty-Eight: and rebuild our hope

Toby turns the corner to the kitchen and sighs. "Orange juice?"

"And vodka!" Danny chirps. "It's fun, _and_ desperate!" Her third shot gets thrown back. She shudders at the taste. "Needs more vodka."

"You put it _in_ the carton?" Toby groans, taking a sniff from orange carton on the table.

In her mid-twenties, Danny still has the tolerance for the remaining seventeen shots she has lined up. The forth gets downed. "Yep!"

Toby sighs and shakes his head. "Why are you doing this, Danny?"

"I didn't think anyone would be home," Danny defends. She downs the fifth shot. "And it's not like I keep my liquor in the same fridge as the food."

"It's ten in the morning, sis," Toby tries again.

"Give me a break," Danny whines, "I've had a hard week."

"It's Monday."

Danny snorts. "Yah, for you."

Toby frowns, irritated with her. "You couldn't have waited until at least Wednesday?"

Danny chuckles, and it turns into sobs. "It's been a really hard week, alright? I just needed something to buzz me. I'm stressed, and angry, and have _way_ too much to prepare for. Five minutes of me time was all I wanted."

Toby groans. "What did you do?" She opens her mouth. "No, wait, I don't want to know. If you murdered someone, leave me out of it. Just, finish up and go to bed."

Danny giggles and salutes him. "Alright, To'w! See you Wednesday!"

Her brother shakes his head and hurries to his room. Danny chuckles and grabs her next shot.

" _Murder_ , he says," she shakes her head and talks out loud. "Just the opposite. And you know what? The space-time-continuum can go screw itself." She throws back the shot.

She already screwed it in the future. Now she just has to deal with the fallout.

(Yet she'd screw over the future a thousand times if it meant keeping her best friend alive.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, ShinjiTousaka, for your review! Can't wait until that group is back on their feet, kicking butts and defeating evil! Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, KijoKuroi, for your review! I'm crossing my fingers, hoping the next episode favours that group. I'm worried too (honestly feeling more invested in Qrow and Raven's part in RNJR's plot than team RNJR). Thank you very much for your review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Lunar Loon, for your review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	89. Never

Chapter Eighty-Nine: Never

Danny: _I love you_

Qrow: _I know. Why text me when I'm on the other side of the couch?_

Danny: _Didn't want to interrupt the movie_

Qrow: _It's a kid's movie._

Danny: _Yang and Ruby are enjoying it_

Danny: Picture Sent

Qrow: Picture Received

Qrow: _I know Ruby's falling asleep on my leg. It's my leg._

Danny: Picture sent

Qrow: Picture Received

Qrow: _Stop sending me pictures._

Danny: _Turn your volume off And no They're adorable_

Qrow: _Tai is glaring at us_

Danny: _I think he's glaring at you_

Qrow: _We're both at fault_.

Danny: _Don't place blame on me_

Qrow: _You texted me first, why did you by the way?_

Danny: _… Just realized my heart was broken a while back_

Qrow: _Wait, what?!_

Qrow: _What the h*** Danny?!_

Qrow: _Don't you go quiet, who the f*** was it!?_

Danny: _It was a guy_

Qrow: _Well, that's a start. Now I need a name._

Danny: _Um, no You'll probably pull his organs out or something_

Danny: _Actually, you probably wouldn't_

Qrow: _You're right. I'd keep his heart in his chest when I'd crush it._

Danny: _See, this is why I never tell you when I get a crush on someone_

Qrow: _Wait, have you had more than one?_

Danny: _…_

Qrow: _For f**** sake Danny, why'd you never say anything?!_

Danny: _Because it wasn't important_

Qrow: _The h*** it wasn't! Give me some names here!_

Danny: _There were only a few_

Qrow: _And they were…?_

Qrow: _Danny?_

Qrow: _Danny?_

Qrow: _The movie isn't that interesting._

Danny: _Why don't you watch it and find out_

Qrow: _Because I am not letting this go. So, who were they?_

Danny: _…_

Qrow: _Let's start with the a****** who broke your heart._

Danny: _They both did_

Qrow: _So there were two._

Danny: _D*** it_

Qrow: _Who was the recent one?_

Danny: _…_

Danny: _…_

Danny: _It was Ozpin_

Last message sent: One minute ago

Danny: _Stop laughing at me!_

Qrow: _I wasn't laughing at you; I was laughing at the movie._

Danny: _Main character's mother just died in the movie!_

Qrow: _Wow, harsh movie._

Danny: _IT'S A KIDS MOVIE!_

Qrow: _And they had her die?_

Danny: _I am actually crying over here_

Qrow: _Because of the movie or your broken heart_

Danny: _BOTH_

Qrow: _How did Ozpin of all people break your heart?_

Danny: _I had a crush on him a couple years back Something happened about a month ago Don't like him like that anymore_

Qrow: _Does this mean I have to hate him?_

Danny: _No He doesn't even know I liked him like that The movie just made me realize I didn't anymore Que broken heart_

Qrow: _Do you feel like talking about it?_

Danny: _No_

Qrow: _Alright._

Qrow: _Who was the other person?_

Danny: _…_

Danny: _…_

Danny: _…_

Danny: _Glynda_

Danny: _Stop laughing at me!_

Qrow: _I'm sorry. You're making me cry now._

Danny: _Ruby's waking up and Tai's glaring at you_

Qrow: _Doesn't matter. Ha! You liked Glynda! Why?_

Danny: _Don't be an a****** She's intelligent, funny, beautiful, and liked her years ago That crush ended a while back_

Qrow: _And I'm smart, witty, handsome, and your best friend that you didn't tell when you liked someone._

Danny: _I had to tutor you_

Qrow: _Street smart._

Danny: _Fair enough_

Qrow: _So, why didn't you tell me?_

Danny: _Because I don't do those types of feelings_

Qrow: _Right. Emotional reserves of a thimble._

Danny: _Thank you for understanding_

Qrow: _Just tell me if it ever happens again._

Danny: _I will_

Danny: _Promise_

Qrow: _Feel like catching me up with the movie?_

Danny: _Hahaha, no_

Danny: _Be ready for the Yang-quisition tomorrow_

Qrow: _If that was a pun…_

Danny: _No, seriously, Yang loves this movie_

Danny: _Keep watching and you'll see why_

Danny: _*Spoilers: the mother comes back to life in the end_

Qrow: _You jerk. You ruined the movie for me._

Danny: _;)_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, KijoKuroi, for your review! So far, the future scene Danny implied last chapter hasn't popped up in this story. I'm keeping it vague while waiting to see if Qrow survives season 4 (the Kuroyuri episode kind-of shrank my hope). Thanks again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, ShinjiTousaka, for your review! With how gloomy things have been this season, it'll probably happen. Know what you mean; I'm glad Qrow's lasted this long, but my fingers are cramped from crossing them every new episode in hopes that he won't just keel over. Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	90. have I ever

Chapter Ninety: have I ever

The twenty-six year old, dog eared Faunus looks around the door frame, waiting. He can hear the older people move around, but only one person comes at his knock.

"Hey, Toby," Taiyang smiles and pushes the door wider. "Thanks for coming."

Toby shrugs, entering the house. "No problem. But, um, who else is here?"

Taiyang shuts the door and leads him to the kitchen. "Glynda and Qrow, but I don't know if Qrow will be out of his room today."

Toby raises an eyebrow, but holds back the question. When they turn the corner to the kitchen, both men raise their eyebrows.

"Please tell me that's not scotch," Taiyang sounds disappointed.

Glynda looks frazzled - a very strange sight - and pointedly glares at the man across from her. Qrow raises his shot glass and drawls to the arrivals. "Not scotch, orange juice and vodka."

"That's fun," Toby says, sitting down next to the not-yet-drunk man. "And desperate."

"I learned from the best," Qrow sighs, throwing back the drink. He shudders. "Needs more vodka."

"Do it with apple juice," Toby adds with a smile. "Don't combo juices, though. Loses the fun."

"Don't encourage him, Toby," Glynda says without her usual snap.

Toby looks worriedly at the blonde. Then he takes in the haggard faces of the group. "Not that I don't appreciate chatting with you guys, but why phone me? Why not call my sister?"

Taiyang and Glynda crack. They look away from him, shoulders hunching. Qrow pours another shot.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Toby sounds tired when he asks.

Three heads turn to him, in varying stages of disbelief and wariness.

"Yes," Qrow bluntly puts it. "Danny's dead." He throws back the shot, hoping to wash out the dry taste of the words.

"I'm sorry, Toby," Glynda starts. "We tried-"

"How'd you know?" Qrow breaks in, peering at the man.

Toby doesn't look up from the table. "I didn't want to believe it. It was… it happened four days ago, didn't it?"

"Yes," Glynda answers, peering over her glasses. Taiyang sits next to Toby, hand on his shoulder for comfort. "How do you know that?"

A tear falls from his cheek. "She told us- said that- well… there's this safe in the house. Danny, my sister, said that it's set to open when she's dead. It opened four days ago."

There is a brief silence, and Toby grips the pendant hanging around his neck. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Where did you get that?" Qrow's voice is harsh in the sombre mood.

"Was in the safe," Toby sighs. "Had my name on it."

"Break it."

"What?" the Faunus squawks in shock. He blinks up, and grips the green crystal tightly. "No! I'm not destroying the last thing my sister gave to me!"

"Qrow," Taiyang snaps. "This isn't-"

"It will call her here," Qrow elaborates, looking ready to crush the crystal himself.

"Impossible," Toby snarls, inching away from the man. "She'd dead, _remember_? You said so."

"Stop," Glynda snaps, glaring at the men. Qrow and Toby snap their heads to look at her. "Qrow, back off. Toby, did you know your sister was a Maiden?"

Toby blinks. He tilts his head, raising his eyebrows. "I know that she was a virgin."

Qrow groans at that, while Taiyang talks to gets Toby's attention on him. "Not… that kind of maiden. We mean… The Story of the Four Seasons' maidens."

"Wait," Toby's eyes go wide, "that story's _real_?"

"And that's what you ask?" Qrow snarks.

"Well," Toby tries to defend, "after Mal, I've been trying to see which ones are real. That's why Dolly and I travel so often…" At their not-understanding looks, he hesitantly throws out, "Danny did tell you about Mal, right?"

"We know about Mal," Glynda answers, pushing up her glasses. "She was one of the top huntresses to graduate in her year."

Toby shakes his head. "But she didn't tell you _about_ Mal. There was that ruckus years back, that dragon Grimm you guys dealt with- did she really not tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Glynda hedges curiously.

Toby looks at each person. "Oh my gosh, she didn't tell you. Mal is the reincarnation of the witch from The Sleeping Pin."

They blink.

" _No_ ," Qrow groans. "No. That's just…"

"That makes no sense," Glynda agrees.

"Why would she not tell us?" Taiyang says, looking rather pale.

"That's how they met," Toby says quietly. "There was something about a magic-less ward – I don't know the full details – but Danny brought Mal because she needed help. When Mal's magic kind-of imploded and woke the dragon, we figured it out pretty quickly. But back up, my sister was a _Maiden_?"

"And we think she had her powers for a long time," Glynda says.

"But a _Maiden_? Did you guys know?"

"Only after she died," Qrow spits out bitterly. "I saw her powers leave her body."

"Holy s***." Toby looks dazed. "That's- shoot. She never told anyone."

"I saw her yesterday," Qrow continues. "Broke a green crystal a lot like yours, and she showed up. S***, she looked young."

"Time travel," Toby breathes. "That b****!"

The table startles at his outburst.

"She practised with me to get control over that power, and I never knew," Toby seethes. He shakes his head, disappointed. "Well, if you're right, then we'll probably be seeing her again. Almost the whole family got a green crystal."

"So, break yours," Qrow growls. "I've got some questions for her."

"No," Toby looks seriously at them. "She may not have been forthcoming, but the note in the safe said _'for emergencies only'_. I don't want to mess with my sister's contingency plans." He throws a glare at Qrow. "I think we both remember what happened when you tried to fly into the house."

Qrow winces, shaking his head.

"Why would she be mad if you used it?" Taiyang asks, leaning back in his chair.

"My sister," Toby winces, "there were always a few people she tried to help, you know? And," he risks a glance at Glynda, "well, there were a few people she got rather angry with. The note also added ' _you'd better be dying_ _before you use it'_."

"I have one," Glynda says, leaning back and crossing her arms. "But you mean I shouldn't use it yet."

"Do what you want with it," Toby says. "But, uh, maybe there's a hint in her diary about-"

"She has a diary?" Qrow breaks in.

Toby huffs at the scandalized look on the older man's face. "Yah, that was our reaction. We found it on her desk when, um, the safe was opened."

"Do you have it?" Glynda asks, frowning.

Toby shakes his head. "The others have been trying to decipher it." At their blank looks, he huffs again. "We don't know the language she wrote in."

"That b****," Qrow's lips twitch up as he wipes at his eyes. "Time travels and writes a diary in another language."

"Can you bring it to us?" Glynda asks.

"Sure," Toby frowns. "Though, if Mal can't read it, I don't think you'll have any better luck. And… I want it back one day. If my sister wrote in a diary, I want to know what's in it."

"We'll give it back once we've looked through it," Glynda swears.

Toby nods and gets out of his chair. "I'm, uh, going to go. I have to tell the others…"

Taiyang gets up as well. "I'll walk you out."

"Thank you for coming, Toby," Glynda says softly.

He nods and walks away. He is almost out of the kitchen when Qrow calls over. "Danny's tattoo, what was it?"

Toby pauses at the threshold. His hands go into fists. "It's been so long… A clock, I think. Or a gear of some kind."

Qrow and Glynda share a long look.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! To those who have seen the season 4 finale, please no spoilers! I'm looking forwards to seeing it this weekend. Sucks that the season is over, but haven't been disappointed so far. Am very much looking forwards to next season!**

 **(For those that have seen it… was it good? Bad? Enough to hold over until next season?)**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! Danny identifies as bisexual, but her philophobia (fear of falling in love) from being reincarnated (again) has others thinking she's aromantic. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you ejoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, ShinjiTousaka, for your review! Fingers still crossed on my end. As much as I want to check the Wiki, I've been holding off in case of bad news. There's going to be a bit of a wait until the next Qrow chapter; sorry (the next few have Ozpin). Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, AFC, for your review! The swear words may become uncensored if I ever redo all the chapters. For now, it's staying censored. Sorry. Thank you again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **So… we're, like, six-or-so chapters away from a sort-of-not-really mini arc? The couple chapters of Danny's initiation to Beacon are coming up. They've been the hardest to write so far, so… yah…**

 **Thanks again for reading.**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	91. fallen

Chapter Ninety-One: fallen

Ozpin and Danny are nineteen. They sit at the café they frequently visit. Their last first-year exam finished earlier, while the others of their teams are having their last exams now. The two are quiet, sipping their drinks and watching people walk by.

"Have you ever been in love?" Ozpin asks suddenly.

Danny chokes and slams her drink down. Ozpin doesn't look over as she spends a minute coughing it down the correct windpipe.

"No," Danny finally answers. She grabs a napkin and cleans up the tiny spill around her drink. "I've never been in love. Have you?"

"Once," Ozpin says wistfully. He stares unseeing at the people out the café window. "A long time ago."

Danny reaches over and pinches him, _hard_. Ozpin responds by looking over blandly and asking, "Ow?"

"You're nineteen, Ozpin," Danny scolds and picks up her drink. "You have your whole life to find love again. And this time, look for someone who will love you back enough to _stay_ with you."

Ozpin sighs and turns to her, expression guarded. "It was my fault it didn't work out."

"Then learn from your mistakes." Danny releases her cup to trap her hands around his. Ozpin's shoulders fall, but his eyes don't leave hers. "I may not know about love, but I've seen enough of it. You regret losing whoever it was. And now, whoever you fall in love with will be lucky to have you."

Ozpin slips his hands out from under her, small smile on his face. "You won't ask what I did."

It isn't a question, but Danny shrugs, picks up her drink, and answers anyway. "You'll tell me if you want to. Though, I would like to know what brought this on."

Ozpin nods and points a finger outside. Danny turns and sees the older Arc boy kissing a woman across the street. Danny makes a disgusted face.

"I think I saw his tongue down her throat," Danny says nonchalantly.

It's Ozpin's turn to choke. When he can breathe, he tells her, "You've been around Qrow too much."

Danny scoffs. "If anything, Qrow's been around me too much. We're going to the bar tomorrow to test his alcohol limit."

"Raven is going to murder you."

"She's coming with us."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! So I'm finally finished season four… With how everything ended, I can say I'm really excited for the next season. When was the last time RWBY didn't end on a cliff-hanger? Season one, maybe?**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! Yah… he wasn't the nicest guy last chapter. Though, last chatper takes place the day after Chapter Three; so Qrow's not in a healthy mindset. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again for your review!**

 **Thank you, ShinjiTousaka, for your review! I see what you mean about the finale. Wish the season had been twice as long. Thanks again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, KijoKuroi, for your review! Did enjoy it in the end, but I wish this season had been longer. Lots of build-up, so here's hoping next season meets the anticipation! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Thank you, RulerOfCats, for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I truly appreciate the criticism. While some future chapters will be vague (timeline-wise) for a reason, I will try to place them better, or at the very least explain where they place better. Thank you very much for your review! I really hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	92. as strongly as this

Chapter Ninety-Two: as strongly as this

"I'm thinking of getting a haircut," Danny, age thirty-one, says, eyeing Ozpin.

His response is to raise his eyebrows. He sets his café cup of coffee down, and looks to her braided hair.

"Nothing too short," Danny continues, playing with the café cup in her hand, "just in case I don't like it. Enough to pull back. Not enough to braid properly."

"You sound like you've thought about this," Ozpin says attentively. "Though, why are you telling me?"

"I won't be able to meet you in the coming months," Danny explains, looking apologetically at him. "A lot of things sort of came all at once. I'm so sorry."

"I can always stop by your house," Ozpin says, amused. "You don't have to come all the way to the city to meet me."

Danny is shaking her head before he can finish. "I don't know when I'll be in the house. I'll be moving around a lot, and I don't want anyone to bother my student when I'm not there."

Ozpin nods in understanding. He hides the hurt by looking down at his steaming coffee. "I want a message from you every now and then. I would appreciate knowing how you fair when your birthday comes."

Danny nods, relaxing and gulping her drink. "Thanks. Anyways, about my hair, I have an appointment with a stylist in a few days. Do you think I should get it short?"

Ozpin glances up, a small smile sent her way. "I believe you would be better off asking Glynda about this."

Danny waves him off. "She says I should do it. Qrow says I should do it. I messaged Toby, and even he told me I should give it a go. I want to hear whether you think I should have short-ish hair, or do the normal cut. Do you think it would make me look less… me?"

Ozpin takes time to examine her face, her hair, and try to imagine what she would look like with short hair. She is turning thirty-one in a few months, and he has only ever seen her with long hair. Even thinking about it changing… "I can't imagine you with short hair."

Danny huffs a sigh. "Doesn't really tell me yes or no."

"Three yesses to one unsure," Ozpin points out, sipping his coffee. "You should probably get it cut, if only to appease those three."

Danny sighs into her drink. "You're probably right. Anyways, how's it been scouting for potential Beacon recruits?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, ShinjiTousaka, for your review! I hope so too. Thanks again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	93. No matter how far

Chapter Ninety-Three: No matter how far

(… and the first time Ozpin meets Danny is so far in the past, there is no possible way for his mind to pull the memory out when he meets her a second time.)

Danny is thirty-one, huffing angrily as too-short hair falls out of her messy ponytail ( _can it even be called that_ ) and into her face. She is in a forest, one that doesn't trust her. She'll be back in time for a full day. Her magic had come on so fast, so sudden, she had no choice but to travel back in time. Thankfully, no one was around when she was checking border wards. Still, she is somewhere in the past, in Summer's season, with a forest that holds no love for her. Danny is a bit pissy.

The brunette walks in a straight line through the forest. A part of her wants to hope this will be a peaceful day in the past. It hasn't happened before, so she doesn't fool herself that it will happen now.

Danny pauses when her arm tingles. She turns towards the feeling, removing her arm and the faint electric feeling in the process. Curious, Danny narrows her eyes and sticks a hand out. Her hand, up her arm to her elbow, tingles. Danny has just found a ward, meant to keep non-magical people out.

The short haired brunette huffs and walks forwards. Her skin tingles as she passes through, but it is gone the further she walks in. She pauses for another reason. She can hear someone cry out and groan in pain up ahead. Her magic pulses in the cracks of her aura at the cry, making her flinch.

Danny walks forwards, very aware at what dangers could be ahead. Still, nothing hinders her. Whatever is up ahead only had the ward to protect them. She was never one to turn away from someone who needs help, unless they give her a reason.

(A non-magical ward isn't uncommon for protection when a magic user is at their weakest. Danny learned that the hard way.)

The pained sounds come from a cave. Danny pauses at the entrance. A strangled sound leaves her mouth at the sight of the lone man in the cave.

"Who are you?" a mid-aged Ozpin chokes out, struggling to sit up and face her. "How did you get in here?"

Danny 'hic's slightly as she starts to breathe again. Her face goes blank and she moves slowly to the man bleeding out in front of her. Her hands are raised, showing she is defenceless. Her emotions take a back seat as she deadpans out, "magic."

Ozpin wheezes and bites down a small scream when his stomach starts to gush blood at his movement. His eyes close, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Danny walks down and kneels beside him, hands grabbing at the tattered remains of his shirt. She looks up at his too pale face.

Her eye twitches when she registers his mullet.

"I need you to focus on a place you think is safe," Danny tells him. Her hand goes under his chin, and his eyes flutter open. "Hey, come on and focus on a safe place."

Ozpin breathes wetly, eyes falling closed. Danny curses and wraps both arms around him, supporting his body in her arms. She tries not to move him too much. His blood is now all over her. Danny rests her head against his, and closes her eyes.

She calls upon her semblance, magic attaching to Ozpin, but they don't move from the cave. Danny growls and puts her head beside his ear.

"Come on," she whispers to him. "Where would you go, if you needed to be healed?"

Danny tries again. And again. And again. They don't move.

Danny squeezes her eyelids together. She hates to do this, but it may be the only way to help him. Danny forcefully moves the Spring magic that holds her semblance together, letting it seep out and touch the air around Ozpin.

Her magic lets him know he's safe. She will help him heal. _Where should I take you?_

Danny feels her semblance activate when the answer comes.

Danny is gasping, her magic sliding into place and attempting to heal her by forcing air into her cells. She blackouts for a second, quick enough that she ponders if she is dead – not for the first time – before she is waking up and letting Ozpin drop to the ground.

He grunts. Danny and he lock eyes, but his are unseeing. "How did you do that?"

"I told you," Danny's deadpan is broken as she wheezes her words. "Magic." Danny looks up at the person holding the spear in front of her. "Please, take him to a healer."

"You heard her," a gruff voice says from behind Danny.

Ozpin reaches for her with a weak hand. He passes out when four people lift him off the ground.

A man walks in front of Danny, holding out a hand for her. The small woman smiles and takes the help.

"I didn't want to believe it was you," the blond, cat-eared Faunus tells her. "Couldn't deny your scent, though."

"Hello, Sir Lionsgate," Danny says, smiling and curtseying politely. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, ShinjiTousaka, for your review! Nope, as long as it's possible to tie back you haven't been picturing her wrong. It's a minor, character trait (personal issue) of Danny's that will (probably) be expanded on (much) later. Thank you again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Redrift, for your review! I'm sorry the censoring bothers so much. Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and thanks again for your review!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	94. or how long

Chapter Ninety-Four: or how long

(The first time Danny meets Ozpin, she is twelve (for a third time)…)

Danny frowns and trudges through the forest, towards camp. It hasn't been easy since Mountain Glenn. The adults who lost people are only recently helping out around the nomad once again. (In between crying at night) Danny's taken over most of the chores throughout the day. Everyone has something to teach the kids now, but only Danny has the strength (and the power) to handle it.

(Even now, she hurts as the Maiden powers swirl and seep in the cracks in her semblance.)

She doesn't notice the buzzing that runs up and down her skin for a short while.

Danny pauses, shifting the bags in her hands to one arm. Her free hand goes to the knife in her belt.

She picks up the sound of someone crying.

The brunette hauntingly stalks through the path, towards the sound. She's weary as she leans around the tree, hiding the crier.

It's a boy. Black hair, knees to chest, and angrily wiping his eyes as he cries.

Danny leans back behind the tree, giving a small sigh. She releases her knife, and then walks around to meet the kid.

"What are you doing this far in the forest?" Danny asks.

The boy jerks and looks at her with wide eyes. He gapes as tears run down his cheeks. Danny rolls her eyes and puts her bags down.

"How did you find me?" the boy finally asks.

Danny rolls her eyes again. "I heard you crying." She grabs one of the treats she was going to give to her brother. "Here."

The boy hesitantly takes the cookie, looking deeply confused. "Who…? How…?" He shakes his head and holds the cookie with both hands. He looks up warily. "You should go."

Danny twitches in effort not to roll her eyes _again_. She gathers up her groceries in one hand. "I'm not leaving you alone in the forest. My nomad's camp isn't far from here. We can get you to a town after that."

The boy hesitates to take her hand. Danny waits him out. He grabs it and lets her pull him up. "Thank you." He sounds like he means it.

Danny shrugs, walking back towards her nomad. The boy follows silently behind her. "I'm Danny, by the way."

He swallows his question on her name and replies. "My name is Ozpin."

Danny almost trips on air. Of course she meets Ozpin. Of course. Because life isn't confusing and hard enough already.

She takes him to the adults that are running the nomad, and leaves him to be sorted out there. She isn't ready to face Ozpin – of all people – before she can control her semblance or her newly gained powers.

Ozpin rules out all the witches he knows as he walks with Danny. Everyone who is reincarnated keeps their real name. He also rules out all sorts of myths and legends to explain why Danny could walk through his anti-magic barrier. He calls it a one-time fluke. When he hears about her broken semblance from the adults, he chalks it up to that.

He thinks she can't be a Maiden because she is too young.

Her old soul and young body counter that, and her damaged aura requires constant healing, meaning – for all intents and purposes – Danny could keep her powers until she died of old age.

If she ever makes it that far.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, ShinjiTousaka, for your review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week**


	95. it will take

Chapter Ninety-Five: it will take,

Danny, age twenty-one, knocks on the white door. The hallway smells painfully sterile and there is a quiet hum from machines working in rooms with their doors open. She tries to wait patiently, but knocks again half a minute later.

"Come in."

She follows the twenty-one year old's words and opens the door. If she thought the hallway smelled painful, it is nothing compared to the familiar scent of magic coming from the room. She wonders how the woman has regained so much power to cause _this_. Under her soft, sheepish smile, Danny is _angry_.

"Hi there," Danny says with a small wave. She quietly shuts the door behind her. "I'm Danny… Do you mind if I-?" she motions to the empty chair beside the bed.

"Go ahead," says an unimpressed, _lost_ , looking Qrow. Danny sits beside the hospital bed. "I take it you knew me too?"

Danny nods. "Guilty." She places her basket on the ground. "We were partners at Beacon." she points out the window to the tower in the distance. At his deeply confused look, she adds. "I dropped out last year."

"Why?"

Danny shrugs. "Family issues. I'm kind of the only adult in my house, and there's a lot more kids to look after than I had time to spare."

Qrow nods slowly. "So, why are you visiting me?"

Danny throws him a look. "I just explained that we were partners. You're partners with Summer now- wait, you have met her right?"

Qrow's grimaces and he glances away.

Danny smirks. "Yah, well, you really get to know someone when you're fighting partners. And you're _always_ there for your partner when they're injured."

Qrow throws her a look. "Well, I've got a team, which I don't remember, visiting me since I woke up. Since I don't remember you, you probably could have _not_ come."

Danny raises her eyebrows, leaning back in the chair. "An hour ago, Summer phoned to tell me you were in the hospital. She told me you've been awake for a couple days, but that you don't remember anything."

Qrow pauses, emotions flashing on his face, ending with impassive. "Yah, well, you didn't need to come. You're not my partner; you've got other people to look after."

Danny bites down her sigh. "Qrow, I'm going to worry about you and look out for you until the day I die." He looks honestly surprised. And wary. "I know you don't remember anything, and that was probably the last thing you wanted to hear from a stranger, but I came because I care. And I can get your memories back."

Qrow glares at her. "No. If the doctors can't, you can't."

Danny gasps in mock offense. "You wound me. And that wasn't me being presumptuous; I can actually get your memories back."

"What, is that your semblance?"

Danny chokes on a laugh. "Oh, no way. I'm just a bit more," she raises her fingers and wiggles them at him, green sparkles weaving around her hand, "magical."

Qrow _really_ doesn't look convinced. "How do I know _that's_ not your semblance?"

Danny rolls her eyes, and suddenly she's on the other side of the room, gasping quietly. Qrow blinks in shock at the empty chair. He jumps and turns when she speaks. " _That's_ my semblance."

She sits on the edge of his bed, and he grabs her hand with both of his. He turns it over, tracing the veins. "You're in one piece. Why am I so worried you should be dying?"

Danny stills at that, throat closing in emotions. Feelings she doesn't know how to deal with are choking her up. Qrow looks up and glares into her wide-eyed stare.

"I have a broken semblance," Danny croaks out. She turns her head and coughs into her free hand. She looks back, hiding her emotions behind a shaky smile. "It means that I could possibly die when I use it."

Qrow's hand tightens hard around hers and pulls it to his chest. "Then why the f*** did you just use it?"

Danny scoffs and puts her free hand on his shoulder, twisting around so her sits crossed legged on the bed. "I was trying to prove a point, and with your amnesia you shouldn't have remembered."

Qrow pauses at that. His fingers lace with her. "I'm supposed to tell you that you're the worst partner ever."

Danny throws back her head and laughs. "Even memory-locked you still know when to say that."

"How come I remember all these feelings with you, but not with my teammates?" Qrow asks, watching her face.

"I told you," Danny says with a sad smile. She removes her free hand from his, and holds it up, watching as he blinks in surprise when it lights up in green. "I'm magical."

The hand not intertwined with her reaches up and trails down the green, then gripping her arm and rubbing his thumb over it. His hand glows for a moment, and the green fades to show white cracks along her arm.

"It fills in your aura," Qrow states. His eyes don't leave her arm as she pushes her magic to show like her aura does. "I feel shocked. Betrayed. Why?"

"I didn't tell you I had magic," Danny says. She gently pulls at her arm. He releases her. "I didn't tell anyone. Kind of puts a target on my back; especially if the person who memory-locked you ever found out."

"You've said that twice." Qrow's eyebrows furrow together. "Someone actually put a lock on my memories?"

Danny nods, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "Oh yah. I can sense it all over your head. And if Ozpin would have hurried up and gotten here, he might have been able to get rid of it."

"I know an Ozpin," Qrow says, rubbing his hands on the one of hers still in his grasp. "He came here, day two, said he'd come visit again in a week."

Danny doesn't move. She barely breathes. When she finally speaks, it's a choked out, "is that so?"

"You think he could have brought my memories back?"

"I think he could have tried." Danny grits out. She shakes her head. "Never mind. I have enough power to bring your memories back, if you want them."

"Yes," Qrow says with no hesitation. "If someone did this, I want to know why."

"Alright," Danny nods, but pauses. "There… is something you have to know. With magic, there's usually a trade-off. Do one thing, lose another."

Qrow narrows his eyes. "It's not going to remove my sex drive, is it?"

Danny howls with laugher, smiling widely as she struggles to calm down. "N-no. Holy s*** Qrow, this is why I love you. No. It won't. Normally, when I do magic, it takes away my energy. It's an equal enough trade-off. I get a lot more tired than normal. Especially if I use magic on other people."

"Alright," Qrow nods slowly. "Why do I feel like there's more to it?"

"Because there is." Danny runs a hand through his hair, playing with the strands while making sure not to touch the magic leaking around him. "The magic she wove on you is locking your mind like door. Your old memories are on one side, and everything you've seen since you woke up is on the other. If I unlock that door, you won't remember anything from waking up until now."

"I won't remember this," Qrow says blankly. "I won't remember waking up here. I won't remember seeing the disappointment in my team's eyes. I won't remember you telling me about magic."

Danny has a sad smile on. "You've got it."

Qrow finally releases her hand. Danny holds her hands to her chest, watching in silence as he rubs his face.

"We better get it over with," Qrow groans. "I have this weird, unexplainable trust in you, so I know I have to say yes. Is there really no way to keep my memories from the past few days?"

Danny shakes her head, ducking away from his gaze to hide from the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Qrow groans. "Not your fault. Can you promise that the person who did this to me will pay?"

"Of course," Danny says, a dark, angry look on her face.

"And I want you to tell me you have magic," Qrow says, catching her arm once again. He waits until she looks at him. "I mean it, Danny. When I get my memories back, I want you to tell me everything."

"Of course," Danny lies.

Qrow searches her face and nods. He leans back, a smirk crossing her face. "I have one more request."

"Name it."

His smirk grows. "I want to do something, and I don't want you to kill me for doing it."

Danny frowns. "If your hand gets anywhere near my a**-"

"Not that," Qrow chuckles. He leans forwards, bringing his face inches from hers. "I want to kiss you."

Danny keeps frowning. "You're not being funny."

"I'm not trying to be," Qrow says. "I'm not going to remember this, so why not ask?"

"Um, nope."

"Come on," Qrow whines, his breath ghosting across her face. "Just one kiss. Then it will be like it never happened."

"But it will have happened," Danny says, eyebrows rising. "And I'd have to string you up by your intestines."

Qrow does a good job hiding a wince. "Come on Danny, please?"

Danny scowls, but sees something in his eyes that has her closing her own. "I don't know why you're so desperate about it. If I don't see you kiss me, I won't kill you."

She can practically feel his smug smile. His breath ghosts over her lips; and then moves to her cheek. Qrow keeps his lips on her cheek, and then stops the kiss with a loud _pop_.

Danny's eyes fly open to see his wide smirk. She laughs and fails to bite down a smile. "You a**!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm more of a _thigh_ kind of person." Qrow chuckles and grips the arm she smacks. "Alright, alright, calm down." He pauses, still smiling at her. "Though I'm not surprised you taste like the forest."

She whaps him again for that.

"Okay!" Qrow raises his hands in defence. "I'm done!"

"Are you sure?" Danny asks sarcastically. "Wouldn't want me to higher an escort? Maybe get one dressed in one of those mini pencil skirts you _love_ to get them out of."

"If you're offering-"

"Shut it and sit forwards," Danny says with a roll of her eyes. "Easier for me to unlock your memories where I'm not going to topple over when I pass out." She sits behind him, and gently pulls on his shoulders. He leans back without protest. "Get comfortable, relax, and close your eyes. Then, when you're asleep, I'll start working on your memories."

"Have I ever fallen asleep on you?"

"Yep," Danny says, running her fingers through his hair. "You get bored during movie night and usually pass out on me."

"Hmm," Qrow hums, leaning into her touch. "You should tell me a few stories. Make me go to sleep faster."

"I'm not _that_ boring," Danny mock groans. "You're not going to remember anything anyways."

"Doesn't matter," Qrow says. "It's the thought that counts."

Danny sighs. "Fine then… Once upon a time, there was a young woman who met her best friend by literally running into him in during her school's start-of-the-year scavenger hunt."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Eclipse-Sol, for your review! I do appreciate the constructive criticism, and if I rewrite I will aim for a better flow to the story. Thank you for taking the time to read and write your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, ShinjiTousaka, for your review! 'bout time for another Qrow chapter, with a little bit of magic thrown in :)** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Have a great week, everyone**


	96. I will find you again

Chapter Ninety-Six: I will find you again

The three eighteen year olds walk in the Emerald Forest, lost. James Ironwood walks at the front, followed by Abigail Lionsgate, and then by Danny. The silence stretches around them as they wait and listen for anything to direct them on the correct path to Rawlet's unknown artifact.

Danny notices Abigail's cat ears twitch, the same way Toby's dog ears twitch at an unexpected noise.

"What did you hear?" Danny asks softly.

James casts a look back at them.

"I-" Abigail stutters and then pauses. She takes a deep breath. "Something is behind us."

Danny nods. She falls back a few paces. Her hands reach up, as if to rub her neck. She glances to the side, and doesn't blink when she catches movement in the shadows.

The four-legged form is smaller than her, lithe and slim; the perfect predator Grimm that enjoys playing with its food.

Danny walks back up to the blonde. She whispers loud enough for James to hear. "It's a Killer Saber." Abigail noticeably pales, step stuttering. James tilts his head in confusion. "They hunt in packs, normally native to Mistral's _dense_ forests. If we book-it now, we can get away before they surround us."

"Book it?" James asks.

"Run," Danny clarifies. "We should probably start running now."

"How do you know we're not surrounded already?" Abigail asks. She is starting to shake, yet still manages to walk with her back straight.

Danny walks quietly for a few seconds. "If we are, I'll stall them. There shouldn't be too many in a pack in Vale. While I distract them, you guys attack when you can."

"Can you handle it?" James asks.

"Yes," Danny answers. "Don't worry; I can hold back a few Grimm. I'll have to take lead though. Once I pass you, James, start running. Don't pass me unless I'm stalling, and yell if I'm going too fast."

"Understood," James nods.

"You'll be okay," Danny breathes, the cat Faunus being the only one who catches it. Then Danny takes off running.

"Yawoo!" signals the Killer Saber stalking them.

Good news, they had not been surrounded and were able to run past the Grimm.

Bad news, at least half a dozen Killer Sabers are now chasing them through the Emerald Forest.

(Danny wonders if finding partners for a first year in Beacon is this eventful every year.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I needed to put this out first, to almost kick-start the Beacon Initiation chapters. The next chapter is a filler, and longer than this, and has nothing obvious to do with the mini-arc. Then it gets going. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Glad you enjoyed! Last chapter was one of my favourite to write so far. Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, ShinjiTousaka, for your review! I'm glad you liked it! Last chapter was lots of fun to write. Thank you again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great week, everyone**


	97. Why

Chapter Ninety-Seven: Why

Twenty-five year old Danny stares in disbelief at her scroll. She's getting a call from a landline. A f****** landline. Never, in her entire life in Remnant, has she ever gotten a call from a landline.

 _Incoming Call: Tai's House_

If she didn't have it registered in her scroll, she would have never answered it. As it is, it feels weird not answering with a 'hi, insert-name-here'.

She goes with a generic, "This is Danny."

There is a deep breath. "Aunt Danny?"

"Yang?" Danny asks in surprise. "How are you? Is everything alright?"

There is a sniff, and Danny straightens in surprise. She quickly moves through her house towards her room, going to grab her basket.

"Can I stay with you for a few days?" the three years old finally asks.

"Of course hun," Danny says, swinging open the door to her room. "I'll be knocking on your door in-"

"No!" Yang shouts into the phone. Danny pauses, her hand a hair's breadth from her basket. "Can you come to my window, please?"

Danny still doesn't grab her basket. "Yang, what's wrong?"

The girl sniffs and a takes a deep breath. Danny waits, not moving. "I… got into a fight with mommy."

Danny lets that sink in. She grabs her basket. "I'll be outside your window in a couple seconds."

Yang sniffs. "Alright, Aunty."

"See you, honey."

Danny waits for the girl to hang-up before she closes her scroll. The device goes into her basket, and then Danny breathes out.

She stares at a brown wall. She quietly catches her breath, the outside wind blowing softly.

"Hi, Aunty…"

Danny looks left. She smiles slightly at the crying blonde peeking out a window. "Hey, Yang. Do you want to talk inside, or go for a walk?"

Yang opens her arms up. Danny takes the hint. She walks over to the girl, and turns around. Yang wraps her arms around the woman's neck, leaning further out the window. Danny puts a hand under the girl to balance her, and pulls her out. Yang's legs squeeze her sides, Danny holding her up with one hand. The woman turns to the window, places her basket inside the sill, and closes the pane. Both hands go under the girl, and they walk off towards the forest.

"The season is going to be changing soon," Danny comments. "Spring's almost over, and then it will probably stop raining for a while."

Yang peeks over Danny's shoulder, quietly watching the world pass as they walk.

(She doesn't know that Danny's using magic to dispatch all the Grimm that spot them.)

"I bet we can convince your father to let you watch the Vytal festival this year," Danny hums. "You were a couple months old when it last happened and, no matter what I said, he refused to have you to watch it." A pause. "So, of course, your uncle Qrow and I went to your mother." Yang gives a little gasp. "Oh yes, we were in big trouble. If one parent says no, never go and ask the other one. Summer sat there and laughed while your father scolded us for an hour. But, we eventually got permission. And then, to _reeeally_ make sure it was okay, I had to have the only channel working on the television be live fights at the tournament." A giggle from Yang. Danny smiles. "You sat in front of the TV, cheering with us the whole festival. The entire thing was muted, of course. Your mother only agreed to let you watch it if you couldn't hear the swear words the fighters were shouting."

Yang has a little smile before she rests her head on Danny's back.

"Do you feel like telling me what's wrong, hun?" Danny asks softly.

Yang takes a shaky breath. "Do you love Ruby?"

Danny raises her eyebrows, but doesn't react otherwise. "Yes. Do you love Ruby?"

"Yes," Yang mutters. There is a small silence. "Do you love her more than me?"

"No, I love you equally." Danny answers honestly. "I love you as much as I love my family. You're part of my family, Yang. I love you lots and lots."

"Lots and lots," Yang smiles into the woman's shoulder. "Ditto."

Danny chuckles and readjusts her hold on the girl. "Did you get that word from your uncle?"

"Mmhmm," Yang answers. Her next words sound sad. "I think he like Ruby more than me."

Danny purses her lips, not sure how to go about this. "He loves you both lots and lots. Every time I see him, he's always bragging about how smart and amazing you two are."

"When he comes over, he's always holding Ruby!" Yang shouts, angry and hurt. "He tells her stories, and sneaks her treats, and lets her watch him train with mum. Why doesn't he play with me? Why won't he give me treats, or let me watch him train?"

"Do you ask him to play?" Danny asks calmly. "Or for treats or to watch him train."

Yang falters. "No, but why would he take Ruby and not me if he doesn't like her better?"

"Even though she's considered one year old, she's only _truly_ a handful of months old," Danny says. "You have two extra years on her. Your parents and your uncle trust you to not be in constant danger, while Ruby hasn't even been walking more than five steps without falling. If you ask, I'm sure Uncle Qrow will be more than happy to play with you. He loves you, Yang. You should hear him talk about you. He's so proud of you, and at how mature you are for your age. He loves you lots and lots, hun."

Yang grips Danny's neck tighter, nuzzling her face into her shoulder.

Danny bites her lip and takes a metaphorical stab in the dark. "Are you mad at your mum for spending so much time with Ruby?"

Yang nods.

"Is that why you were fighting?"

Yang nods and lifts her head. "I wanted to play with her, but she said she was busy. I don't understand. She's never busy."

Danny nods a little. "She really is Super Mum, you know? She cooks, she cleans, she watches out for her family, and she fights monsters. Remind me to tell you the story of how I got her cookie recipe. Your mum bakes the best cookies in the whole world." Yang hums in agreement. "And she loves you so, _so_ , much, you know? Lots and lots, and forever and always. I don't know what she was busy with, but she wouldn't ignore you unless it was _extremely_ important. Don't be mad with her, Yang."

Yang takes a moment to answer. "I'll try…"

"That's all I can ask." Danny stops and glances around the dense forest. "Do you want to keep walking, or are you okay if we turn back."

Yang looks around, and shrinks into Danny's shoulder when she realizes how far they are. "Can we go back?"

"Of course," Danny says, turning back the way they came. "You don't have to be afraid when I'm around, though. I'm too scary for anything in this forest to come near us."

"Uncle Qrow says you're too mis-cule to scare anyone," Yang says.

Danny snorts. "I'm not miniscule," she protests proudly. "Everyone else is just tall. Don't believe everything your uncle tells you."

Yang giggles. "He said that when I told him what you called his weapon."

Danny is now confused. "What did I call it?"

"Com-sin-ating."

Danny makes a small noise at the back of her throat. "Compensating. And you promised you wouldn't tell him when you heard that."

"Oops," Yang giggles.

"Yah," Danny says dryly. "Oops." She looks up when a crow flies towards them and lands on a branch a ways away. She smirks. "But really, who needs a sword that size? The large sword takes away from whatever tiny thing he's hiding."

Yang giggles. The crow seems to glare at them.

"Maybe it's his scythe," Yang says. "I haven't seen his weapon shift yet."

"Yes," Danny agrees, throwing a sly smile towards the crow they pass under. "I bet he's got a tiny _scythe_ hidden under all that _sword_."

A squawk echoes, causing Yang to yelp. The crow flies over their heads and towards the house. Danny rolls her eyes.

"Are you alright, hun?" Danny asks, shifting her grip once more. "We can circle the house if you aren't ready to go back."

Yang nods into Danny's back. "Do you think mommy will still be mad at me?"

"Never," Danny answers. "If anything, she'll probably be worried. We didn't actually tell her we were leaving, you know."

"I don't want to make her worry," Yang says quickly, eyes widening.

"When we get you home, tell her you're sorry," Danny says softly. "Give her a hug, and tell her you love her. Your mum always worries about you, nothing you can do about that but let her know that you're safe."

"Thank you, Aunty," Yang says.

"Anytime, hun."

When they break from the tree line they can see Qrow and Summer standing by the house. Summer shifts from foot to foot, and looks ready to cry when she spots her step-daughter. "Yang!"

"Mom!" Yang calls back. Danny quickly lowers her, and the three year old runs to her mother.

"Are you alright?" Summer asks, picking her up and smothering her. "Are you hurt? Did anything happen?"

Danny doesn't hear the conversation as Qrow walks up to her with a lazy smirk. Danny instantly tenses, and he throws an arm over her shoulder. "Well, _hello_ there."

"Qrow," Danny greets slowly. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Well," Qrow nods towards Yang's bedroom window, "if you didn't leave the basket, Summer would have flipped out. As it is, why _did_ you walk into a forest, _defenceless_ , with a three year old?"

"When you put it like that, I sound as irresponsible as you," Danny mutters.

"Thank goodness we don't have kids," Qrow chirps. A pause. His smile turns gleeful. "Summer might actually yell at you for this, though."

"S***," Danny curses.

"Mmhmm," Qrow purrs. He tightens his one-arm grip on her, leaning down to mutter in her ear. "By the way, I should really show you my _scythe_ sometime. That way you know it's _just as big as my sword._ "

Danny rolls her eyes, a smug smile on her face. She nods her head towards her basket. "You do that, and I'll show you just what's _hiding in my basket_."

Qrow laughs loudly, drawing the attention of Yang and Summer. The older woman glares at Danny, promising a slow death.

"S***," Danny swears under her breath again. She nudges Qrow. "What would happen if I teleported away right now?"

Qrow raises his eyebrows towards her. "Well, I'd go after you and scold you for using your semblance again today - don't give me that look. How else did you get to Yang before me? Summer called me to talk to her and, wouldn't you know it, there was no Yang – so, after I find you, I would have to make sure you understand the consequences of going unarmed into a forest."

"Danny," Summer speaks up and gets their attention. "Make sure you stick around for the day, will you?"

Danny nods and swears quietly again.

"Wouldn't you know it," Qrow continues happily, "it looks like Summer's going to do the second half for me. She'll probably lay on the guilt. I should start making the popcorn."

Danny grimaces. "You love my pain, don't you?"

Qrow smiles widely. "Light of my life."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Keac, for your review! I'm so glad to hear that! Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great week, everyone**


	98. would

Chapter Ninety-Eight: would

"Clearing up ahead!" Danny shouts, eyes locked on where people seem to be on the far side of the clearing. She just hopes the other students are friendly… and can deal with the Killer Sabers they didn't manage to lose. She shouts again once they've passed the tree line. "A little help, please!"

"Look out!" is shouted back at them from one of the group ahead.

Danny flicks her head around and stumbles when she sees only the three Sabers chasing them. She doesn't see James and Abigail's eyes widen at something above and to the side of them. She turns her head back around, going to yell back, when she slams into someone.

Blue eyes meet red, and Danny and Qrow go sprawling.

James hops over their sprawled out bodies, turning and firing shots at the Killer Sabers while others from the clearing group go after the Grimm.

"Hi," Danny squeaks out to the seventeen year old half on her chest.

The red eyed boy blinks a few times and then mutters out a disbelieving, "Are you f****** kidding me."

He's off her so fast Danny doesn't see him move. She hesitantly gets to her feet, looking around the clearing to see a ravenette woman and a blond man finishing off the last Saber.

"Thanks, guys!" Danny chirps, smiling. "We've been running from that half of the pack for ages."

A blonde haired woman and black haired man walk up to them, the woman muttering, "That half?"

Danny's brain short-circuits for a moment at the sight of young Ozpin and Glynda. She nods distractedly and answers. "Yah, there were more following us, but they split off about half a mile back. No idea why."

"Hold up," says the ravenette woman, marching over to them. She's dragging the red eyed kid that Danny crashed into. "Which one of your group doesn't have a partner?"

James points at Danny while Abigail stares. The brunette hesitantly puts up her hand, squeaking out, "me?"

The ravenette woman pushes the kid at Danny, and he cries out, covering his eyes. The woman huffs, "There."

"Oh," Danny says, interested. "You don't have a partner either?"

"I do now," the kid grumbles. He drops his hands and glares at her.

Danny keeps smiling, not knowing what else to do. "I'm Danny."

"Qrow," the red eyed kid grunts out.

" _Help us_!"

Everyone turns at the shout. Two women burst through the trees, a too-large Ursa lumbering quickly behind them.

They are quickly followed by another two people, one who shouts, "Doesn't matter, keep running!"

And there are the rest of the Killer Sabers.

Danny takes off towards the incoming mass of Grimm. Abigail yelps and then draws a knife from her boot's pocket. James starts firing, yelling out a quick, "duck!"

Danny's basket flies into the Ursa's head, flipping it into the air. James' shots hit the Killer Saber pack behind it.

"Thanks!" the woman shouts as she drags her partner past the Ursa and towards the clearing group.

The ravenette and blond that helped before attack the Killer Saber pack head-on. Danny ducks a scythe swing that takes off the head of the Ursa.

"So that's where the rest of the pack went," Ozpin comments calmly, watching the others deal with the Grimm.

Glynda twitches beside him but makes no move to go forwards.

"See, Shade!" Summer chirps to her partner. "Told you those Sabers wouldn't kill us."

Shade groans and sits on the ground.

Leena and Salem collapse in relief once the Grimm are defeated.

* * *

 **A/N: And so, they become partners. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Angst incoming; with fluff at an all-time low these next few chapters. Whoops. And timeline? … Two chapters from now will continue initiation? Again, whoops. For location, everything takes place on Vale's continent unless stated otherwise. Chapters planned… o.o! Well, I've got ten on-list to write. Debating whether or not to start a certain arc before Season Five happens, or else I'd have more. Thank you again for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, MagiXZ, for your review! Glad you liked it! There won't be too many chapters like that for a awhile, but I'm glad to know they're enjoyed! Thank you so much again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Angel Of Darkness And Light, for your review! Sorry about that. Glad it intrigues though! Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Glad to hear! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! Glad you liked it! Thank you again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great week, everyone**


	99. we

Chapter Ninety-Nine we

He finds the eighteen year old on top of the roof of their dorm building. Qrow stumbles on landing, but quickly straightens and strides forwards as the brunette glances back at him. He is annoyed, and it shows in his tone. "What are you doing here?"

Danny raises her eyebrows and then turns back to the sight of Beacon below. Her legs swing a little as she sits on the edge of the roof. "Well, hello to you too."

Danny takes a swing from her flask.

Qrow crinkles his nose and lets out a disgusted sound. "Should you really be drinking this close to the edge?"

She pats the ground beside her and he sits with another disgusted grunt. She holds her flask out to him. "Try some."

Qrow looks at her in disbelief. "I am not drinking alcohol."

Danny rolls her eyes and keeps her hand out. "Just take a sip, _partner_."

Qrow gives her a look of hatred and grabs the flask. The whole flask reeks of strong liquor this close up. He gives a hesitant sip. Pauses. Swallows. Disbelief quickly overshadows the hatred. "This is water."

"I know," Danny says, swiping the flask back. Her free hand comes up. Splinters of white light appear as she forces her aura to that section. Hand touches flask, and suddenly the stench of alcohol increases. "So, now you know my secret."

"You-" Qrow doesn't know what to say to that. "That- why?"

Danny raises her eyebrows. "Got to be more specific."

"Does anyone else know?" Qrow gapes. "Do James? Abigail? Glynda?"

"Nope," Danny pops the word. "You're the only one." She takes a swig from the flask. "I would appreciate if you didn't say anything."

Qrow clenches and unclenches his fists. "Why are you telling me? Why do you even _need_ that flask?"

"You're my partner," Danny says as if it's that simple. "I don't know about you, but I think it's a good idea to know your partner isn't actually drunk all the time."

Qrow eases up on that. "What about the flask?"

Danny stares sadly at the dust-woven flask in her hands. "We haven't covered it in Grimm biology class, but Grimm don't like being drunk. With a broken semblance, I smell like an easy meal. So, I hide my scent with alcohol. Pretty neat, huh?"

"No," Qrow deadpans. "Isn't there an easier way then just carrying _that_ around?"

Danny pouts. "I don't know. Besides, I like my flask. Helps with the whole unassuming look."

Qrow gives her a long hard look. "You _suck_ at combat. I hope you know that you are an actual, _terrible_ fighter."

Danny huffs and rolls her eyes. "Uh, yah. I know. You kicked my butt today."

"And that was only the first time," Qrow gloats. "I'll keep beating you every time we fight. But you won't pass combat class if you can't last more than a minute."

"You won't pass any class if you don't show up," Danny points out.

Qrow glowers at her. Danny cuts him off before he can say anything.

"I know you don't understand the material," the brunette stares off into the distance. "It's kind of like how I'm socially inept. Some things just aren't easy for people." She casts him a look. "I can help you, if you want."

Qrow snorts. "You? Teaching me to talk to people? No thanks."

"No," Danny scoffs. "With classes, er… the textbook classes. I can help you study for them, if you want."

Qrow thinks carefully. "What, like a tutor?"

"Sure," Danny shrugs. "Call it what you want. Just cause I suck with social norms doesn't mean I don't know how to teach."

"Right, you teach those kids." Qrow sighs. "I guess I could teach you how to spar in return."

Danny blinks, honestly shocked. "Really? You don't have to. I could just go to Sparrow's extra classes."

Qrow looks horrified at the thought. "Ugh, no. I'm teaching you and that's it. We can book the simulator room."

"Alright," Danny nods, eyes wide. "Would you like to study outside or in the library?"

Qrow slips her a curious look. "Let's start outside, see how the weather is. How did you know?"

Danny snorts and smiles as see looks at Beacon below them. "A lot of kids I teach find it easier to work outside. Your 'abilities' also gives it away."

Qrow rolls her eyes. "Should have known. So… how long-"

"I saw you stalking me to the roof the first time I came here," Danny says dryly. "I've live in the forest, Qrow. I know the difference between you and an actual bird."

"D***," he swears, looking at the people walking along Beacon's streets. He casts a sidelong look at her. "Race you to the simulator."

Danny's eyes widen, realizing he planned this from the start. "You jer-"

Qrow slides off the building and flies away.

"Screw you!" Danny shouts, throwing the middle finger his way. Her shout causes some people to look up, but she's already stomping towards the fire escape. "Least he could have done was also offer to help with my social ineptness, the b******."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Have a great week, everyone**


	100. be friends

Chapter One Hundred: be friends

"Down!" Danny shouts, pushing Glynda and Ozpin to the ground.

Spikes fly over their heads as a herd of Grimm marches towards the group of Beacon initiatives. The lumbering, porcupine-like, inky creatures hiss and peer from the undergrowth.

"Thank you," Glynda sniffs when Danny goes to help them back up.

The brunette then helps up the having-caught-their-breath Leena and Salem, throwing a smile at the blonde. "No problem. Hey! Qrow! Have you gotten an artifact yet?"

He curses and tries to get his scythe out of the ground, cut-in-half spikes littering his feet. "No!"

"I've got it!" Danny shouts, lunging forwards as another wave of spikes if thrown at the group.

Summer gets to the pedestal before Danny, with her partner, Shade, watching her back. She scoops up the only cylindrical canister with the dust symbol for Earth labeled in brown.

Danny looks over her shoulder to see James protecting Abigail as she runs for one of two yellow, Lightening labelled canister.

For one, heart-stopping second, Danny clues-in that this may not be right.

Summer, Taiyang, Raven, Qrow.

Team STRQ.

These people are noticeable, and won't physically change much on their way to becoming full-fledge hunters and huntresses.

And there is no way… no way for any of them to be on the same team right now.

Danny's ankle objects to her sudden stop, and she twists and falls. An inky spike flies above and past her head.

This gives time for Salem to run up and take the only green, Air labelled canister.

Danny is on her feet and running.

Only the blue, Water labelled canister remains after she grabs the yellow one.

Five teams this year, and only one pair has yet to reach an artifact.

Danny slips the canister in her basket, feeling slightly ill.

The brunette runs to her partner. His normal-looking scythe has been ditched in order for him to punch anything coming near him.

Danny runs towards him, his back turned to her.

He pivots on his feet, spinning and throwing a punch at her, his red eyes glazed and sweat dots his forehead.

Danny's eyes widen and she skids her shoes on the grass. The friction slows her enough to allow her to sidestep. Qrow's eyes widen when – through his fighting haze – he feels her hand grab his arm and pull him past her. He trips.

"Sorry!" Danny calls, stumbling to a stop. She runs back to her sprawled out partner. "Gees, man, are you okay?" She tries to help him up.

"I'm fine," Qrow growls out, shaking off her help. He gets up, glaring at her. "Did you get it?"

"Got it!" Danny nods, patting her basket. She jerks her head towards the area his sister is decimating some Grimm. "You got that side?"

Qrow stomps away, snatches his discarded scythe, and then sprints over to his sister.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Danny yells over to him. She looks over to the other side of the field, where Ozpin and Glynda are taking out Grimm. "Here we go."

By the time the twelve students are in the clear, the Grimm give them a wide berth. They don't encounter anymore trouble on their way out of the Emerald Forest.

(A pack of potential Hunters and Huntresses is scarier than a herd of Vale-native Grimm.)

(At least… for now.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great week, everyone**


	101. It's the beginning

Chapter One Hundred – One: It's the beginning

"I'm Ruby. Are you new?"

Inside the woman, the dam that holds back 'younger' Cinder's emotions cracks.

Emerald steps aside and Cinder answers. "Visiting from Haven, actually."

For the first time in years, Ruby and Cinder see each other face to face.

Ruby can't remember Cinder, but her subconscious does. _She is a friend_ it whispers. Ruby won't remember why she trusts Cinder. It's because of this sudden, complete trust in this other girl that it takes a moment to realize why the new group is here.

"Ooo, you're here for the festival," Ruby says. "Oh! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around," Mercury replies.

Ruby laughs. "Don't worry, it happens all the time."

Emerald and Mercury walk past the girl, leaving Cinder to deal with her.

And it's slowly coming back to Cinder as to just who this girl is.

"Ah, you're building is _just_ east of here," Ruby says.

"Thanks," Cinder says. She keeps her eyes locked on the familiar silver ones as she walks after her 'team members'. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yah, maybe," Ruby calls, watching them leave. "Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!"

No one in the hall can see Cinder's lips twitch into a smirk. _Some people don't change_.

( _Cinder, I want you to know that I'm proud of you.)_

She can feel the guilt and pain coming through the crack at the thought of her old mentor.

( _So, so_ proud.)

And the woman only ever made one request.

( _Never hurt Ruby._ )

So, how to make sure the other's conveniently don't get told about the silver eyed girl… and how to explain to Mercury and Emerald not to kill the girl…?

( _If you do this, I won't be able to teach you anymore. You most likely won't be able to come back here. Make sure you think this through, Cinder_.)

( _Though, if you call for me loudly and desperately enough, I'm sure I can help you_.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Updates are going to be further apart; hopefully one every two weeks. Hope everyone's had a nice April, and see ya'll in May's update.**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! Hope you enjoyed catching up, and I'm glad to hear you're loving it! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great rest of April, everyone**


	102. of the middle,

Chapter One Hundred – Two: of the middle,

"From this day forth, you will be Team CLST; lead by Silver."

The only woman on the team smiles while her teammates congratulate her. The first of the five teams has been made, and Headmaster Dyesin waits until it is quiet again before calling the next students up.

" _Closet_ ," the fox eared Faunus scoffs quietly beside Danny. "That means he's doing household furniture or multifarious items."

"Glynda, Leena, Ozpin, and Salem. Together, you four will be Team GLOS; lead by Ozpin."

"Multifarious it is," the Faunus mutters.

"Third letter's the leader," mutters the fox Faunus' partner.

Jazz and her partner Aron are called up next with two other people. They become Team JAMM, with Match as their leader.

"Abigail, Danny, -" the brunette perks up and walks onstage as her name is called "- James, and Qrow. For your time here at Beacon, you will be known as Team QADJ; your leader is Danny."

Danny blinks, and then smiles widely. No one picks up at the panic inside her. Qrow and James aren't impressed, but Abigail congratulates the woman as they walk off stage.

"Raven, Shade, Summer, and Taiyang. From now on you will be known as Team STRS; lead by Raven."

If becoming leader of a team called team _cage_ didn't make her feel sick, hearing Raven being leader of that team sure does.

If Danny does manage to correct this timeline, Raven will already have had a taste of power. Speaking from experience, it will fester something dark inside the woman when she loses leadership to Summer. Unless something happens to strip away that darkness… Danny can just imagine how the Raven of the original timeline will be formed by this.

But first…

(A human with crow powers,

A Faunus afraid of others,

And man who will become the leader of Atlas' military,

All lead by an emotionally stunted, reincarnated woman.)

…the brunette needs to speak with the headmaster on why the f*** their team name is _cage_.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great couple of weeks, everyone**


	103. and the middle

Chapter One Hundred – Three: and the middle

" _G*** d*** it_!" Raven growls, red eyes flashing as she slams her hands on the air in front of her. Her hands won't go through the barrier. " _Let me in!_ "

She sneers and snarls, but the wards keep her out. She pushes, punches, and slashes, but nothing gives.

"Ah!" Raven yells in defeat. Her fist rests against the invisible barrier after the last punch. She hangs her head, panting and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hello, Raven."

Red eyes snap open and the dark haired woman stares at the smaller woman a few feet in front of her.

"Danny," Raven calmly says while straightening and grabbing the hilt on her sword. "I just want to talk."

The taller woman picks up on something very _wrong_ in the air. This isn't the happy-to-go person she knows woman from Beacon; the woman who let her stay a few summers to escape her responsibilities. This isn't socially awkward orphan, determined to protect those who she considers family and friend.

The woman in front of her looks cold, flat, _blank_.

Raven never thought the smaller woman could wear a mask like that.

(This persona is Danny, ultimate ruler of the planet Karm Stequion, who is ready to crush all those who threaten her power. Except, unlike her second life in Karm Stequion, she isn't concerned with losing her power before she can make her name forever immortalized. Now, the threat is to her third life's family (her second family). The threat is to the land she's worked so hard to build trust with. The threat is in front of her.

The threat is her friend.)

"Let me in, please," Raven continues calmly. "There is something I _need_ to tell you."

"Then use a portal," Danny says blandly. Her eyebrows rise when Raven narrows her eyes in confusion. "Oh, did you think I didn't know? Did you think I had _no idea_ , Raven? That's cute. But we both know better."

"How much _do_ you know?" Raven asks cautiously.

Danny's smile is all teeth. "You first. Tell me what you've seen, and I can tell you if I know or not."

Raven looks unimpressed. "We are at an impasse then."

The dark chuckle sends shivers through Raven. Danny tilts her head before she continues. "Raven, this isn't an impasse." Danny waves at the air in front of her. "This is the line being drawn. You can't send any of your minions, either. The wards don't keep people _out_. They only let those allowed _in_."

"Then bring her out here," Raven says through gritted teeth. Her hands flex around her sword hilt. "You know who I want. You don't know what she will do if she's allowed to live. That type of power shouldn't be held by some _G*** d*** teenager_!"

Danny's lips twitch into a twisted smile. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Raven stiffens, red eyes swirling.

"And you want to kill that teenager," Danny hums to herself. "It's funny. I thought you would have _seen_ it already. Unless, they don't know you're here, do they?"

"Danny," Raven warns, her true power leaking tension into the air. "If you don't let me through, I will have to raze your home to the ground."

Danny smiles and Raven gasps, all tension zapped from the air. "Raven," Danny says softly, _serenely_ , "you can't. Truly, I suggest you go home before they realize you're gone."

Raven gasps for air, slowly gaining composure. "How long?"

Danny closes her eyes, smile straining as her shoulders slump. "You've got to be more specific."

"How long have you had magic?"

Danny opens her eyes. Raven sees a long-time hurt reflecting back from the woman. "I was twelve years old."

And with that, Raven lets go of her sword's hilt. "I'm sorry."

Danny shrugs. "It has its ups and downs. But that's why I can't let you kill her. Sorry."

Raven keeps her face blank. "You do know what it means, right?"

"I know."

"And you're still willing to let me go?"

"Raven." Danny gives her an amused look. "You're my best friend's sister. I'm not going to kill you. You just can't come on my property."

Raven nods in acknowledgement at the silent message. "Does my brother know?"

Danny chokes on a laugh. "Oh h*** no! At the moment, only two people besides you and I know. Ozpin's entire group has no idea, which is funny since I've been picking up the slack for the other Maidens for _years_."

A thought pops into Raven's head. "And all that time with Summer…"

Danny full-body flinches. "She doesn't know. And let me tell you, it _hurts_."

Raven's hands clench into fists. "Idiot. How could you not tell us?"

"It's what I'm good at," Danny offers with a shrug. "It's never the unassuming one, is it? So, who's more unassuming that the one with the broken semblance."

Raven lowers her head and gives a bitter laugh. Danny tilts her head questioningly.

"Everyone thinks you're weak," Raven spits out with another bitter laugh. "You were such a- a _background_ _character_ , that even _I_ thought the world would chew you up and spit you out."

Danny raises her eyebrows. "Hey now, I've more than proven myself. Semblance Hunters: check. Dragon: check. Creating wards strong enough to keep _you_ out: check. And how about getting you guys out when the Witch went Grimm-s*** crazy?"

"Leena still died."

"Details," Danny waves her hand through the air. "Point is, background character or not, the world hasn't killed me yet."

Raven sighs deeply. "Don't say that. The future is disjointed. I don't know when you're close to death."

Danny blushes and looks sheepish. "Okay, that's my fault." At Raven's raised eyebrows, Danny raises her hands and defends herself. "Hey now, you screw up the linear timeline _once_ , and suddenly the future is in shambles."

There is a pause.

" _What did you do_?" Raven growls.

Danny lowers her hands. She looks tired. "I saved Qrow when you didn't."

Raven steps back, hand fisting over her heart. She is pale, shaking. "No. He wasn't- not until old age."

"Maybe from what you know," Danny says. "But from what I know, he wasn't going to last that long. So, after literal _years_ of trying to keep time from unraveling, I said 'screw it' and saved my best friend."

Raven can't look anywhere but at Danny. It's like she's seeing the woman as a _person_ for the first time. Then, Raven throws back her head and laughs. It's a dry, pained sound that doesn't last. Raven looks as defeated as the brunette. "G***, I wished for so long that he would see you."

Danny blinks at the sudden change in the woman. "Um, are we still talking about Qrow?"

"Yes," Raven chuckles. " _You_ would have taught him something. _You_ could have convinced him to stay. You know what it's like, having people rely on you day in and day out."

Danny raises her eyebrows. "There is a difference between accidental leadership and thrust upon leadership. And besides, Qrow is free to make his own choices. I wouldn't have convinced him of anything he didn't want to do. H***, I'd probably go along with him. Especially if someone else pays for drinks afterwards."

"Why couldn't it have been you?" Raven groans.

Danny's lips twist into a snarky smile. "Oh Raven, it's always been her. Even you had to have seen that."

"A woman can dream," Raven sighs. She turns around and puts a hand to her head. "Just, don't let him go through it alone. It's never a happy ending when the knight loses his princess."

Danny nods, unseen to the woman. "Raven, I'll make sure he survives even if I have to eliminate every threat in Remnant to do it."

Raven pauses. "Oh wow, you're serious." Another pause. "I appreciate it."

"You can say 'thank you' after the future stops giving you a headache," Danny says for a goodbye. Raven walks into the forest, flipping an offending sign over her back as she goes. "Oi, rude!"

Then Raven disappears through a portal.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! I had trouble combing through names for Danny's team, so I… bent the rules a bit with Dyesin as a Headmaster. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, edgolub2, for your review! I do hope you enjoyed what you have read, and thanks again for reviewing.**

 **Have a great rest of May, everyone. I'll try to get a chapter out in the first week of June**


	104. of something great

Chapter One Hundred – Four: of something great

At first, Emberly thought the shifting eyes and general jumpiness of the girl meant she was excited. The little girl rarely ever got like this, but _this is exciting! This is new! She is just thrilled to be visiting this novel place!_

It is they're first time going to Mountain Glenn.

But Emberly has been around Hunters and Huntresses too long. As an outsider, she can spot the paranoia that looks similar to excitement. The only, noticeable difference she spots between the two: excitement is vocal and paranoia is not.

Toby walks away from the quiet brunette. Danny watches him go to the other children of the nomad in silence. Once he engages those children, she goes back to flicking her eyes around the tram they are in.

Emberly waits, watching the serious-looking young girl. Then their eyes meet.

 _Fear_.

Children shouldn't have such fear in their eyes.

It was a split-second, and Danny has already gone back to watching the other passengers in the tram. Emberly glances at her son, and then moves towards the empty seat beside Danny.

"Are you nervous?" Emberly asks the girl softly.

Danny takes a deep breath. Emberly waits patiently. "Yes."

"Why?" Emberly smiles, but Danny doesn't stop glancing around the tram. "There is nothing to worry about. The city's been here for a month, and Vale is doing everything they can to protect it."

Danny's fists clench on her lap. She whispers, "Not everything."

Emberly tilts her head, confused. "I'm sure they are. There are too many precautions needed to allow anyone to live in a city of this size. It is safe."

"Did you know Grimm herd at the wall?" Danny asks. Emberly did know. "And those are just the grounded Grimm. You never hear anything about flying Grimm, or how that safely net works. The fact that Grimm can get through the borders scares me."

"You shouldn't be scared," Emberly admonishes. "And there hasn't ever been a report of a Grimm through the borders."

"That we know of," Danny mutters.

"That's negative thinking."

"It's true," Danny says. She finally looks at the woman, and Emberly sees that she was mistaken. It isn't just fear in the girl's eyes. There is anger and defeat. Emberly pauses and thinks after the girl's next sentence. "Vale has protections people have long forgotten."

The woman leans back in her seat, eyes flickering to the roof of the tram. She uses her aura to search for the protection energy that should be there.

"…There are no wards." The woman breathes

And isn't that a slap in the face.

Danny snorts, and the woman looks at the girl. The brunette's taken to watching the people again. "Do you think anyone would be strong enough to attach or recreate the ones Vale has?"

Emberly is reminded why the girl is avoided by most of her nomad.

No child should have thoughts that mature and pessimistic.

"Do you see why I'm nervous?" Danny asks quietly. "It's like placing an outpost in the heart of enemy territory. The walls, the people, won't hold forever. Not without the help the cities are surrounded in."

There is a pause.

Danny repeats some of her words with dull eyes, forgetting herself in a memory. "Not without help."

;;;

Much later, after Emberly has time thinking over the flaws of Mountain Glenn, after she has returned to the nomad and put her son to bed, she asks her husband about Mountain Glenn.

 _Could it fall_ , she wonders.

He looks at her like she should know the answer. "It was never meant to last."

 _Why_ , is her expression.

Jet's eyes flicker to the bookcase. "The power the holds the four main cities never supported the expansion."

The adults are silent, and the girl listening in shadows closes her eyes.

;;;

The next morning, a book from Jet's shelf goes missing. No one notices.

Danny can be found reading the stolen item at the edge of the warded area.

The smell of alcohol, while strong from that side of camp, attracts no one.

And Danny learns about a power she will never allow herself to use.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope everyone had a great June 1st**


	105. Everyone has

Chapter One Hundred – Five: Everyone has

It takes eighteen year old Qrow a while to realize that bad luck targets Danny.

And _s***_ , doesn't that make him feel guilty.

"You've been acting weird," Danny says bluntly, dropping her stuff on the ground.

Qrow raises an eyebrow but don't look up from the textbook. Danny drags the library chair next to his and plops down beside him.

She leans her head on his shoulder and he stiffens.

"Get off," he grunts out.

"Neh," he feels her shrug. She pulls out a ballpoint pen and lays it on the table, not raising her head off him. "Do you see the pen?"

"Yes," Qrow sighs, not wanting to deal with her right now. Though, after he saw her slip in mud a few days ago, he doesn't want her anywhere near him. Because that's when he realized: all those little things lead to one big thing. All those slips, bangs, lost items at inconvenient times, wrong answers on questions she helped him through the night before, and such that left her a little frazzled, was bad luck in tiny doses. No matter how he wished, no matter how much he thought back, she was the only one on his team with repeated bad luck incidents.

His partner – his f****** weak, fractured aura partner – gets the brunt of his semblance.

He wonders if he should look for those wards his parents use to keep him – and it – contained because-

 _Snap_!

Qrow startles. He looks at the fingers in front of his face. Slowly, he turns to Danny, who he didn't realize got off of him. He looks into her annoyed expression in sullen silence.

"You're acting weird again," Danny tells him with a huff. Her hand goes away from his face and she points. "Now, look at the pen."

Qrow looks at the pen. Grabs it, twirls it, sets it down, and then looks back at her. "What's the _point_ of this?"

Danny rolls her eyes and points irritably at the pen. "You're so funny. This pen is specially made to explode ink when touched with aura."

Qrow's lips twitch into a smile. _The things they could do…_ He remembers his earlier thoughts and frowns. "I don't _ink_ that kind of pen is a good one."

"Oh gosh," Danny groans, lightly thumping her head on his arm. "Stop deflecting for a minute. By the end of this study session, that pen will explode."

Qrow frowns and inches away. "What are you talking about?"

Danny gives him a long look. "You've been stupidly quiet and awfully punny this week. You're going to pick a target, we're going to slip them the pen, and one of us will set it off when they're holding it."

Qrow blanks his face and looks back towards the textbook. "Let's just get to studying tonight."

Danny sighs, but complies with his wishes. She grills him with information that night; they have a test the next day. She doesn't let his mind wander, and only when she's throwing questions out at him does Qrow realize how much he's missed talking – smiling, laughing, and teasing – with her.

He's forgotten about the pen.

Then they are packing up their stuff. Qrow's laughing at her impersonation of Professor Orr, head ducked under the table, when she says, "Hey Qrow, the pen never burst."

 _What pen_ , he wonders.

Then Danny chuckles.

He remembers. He sharply looks up.

Black ink drips through her fingers.

"F***!" Qrow curses sharply getting out of his chair. Danny looks at him in shock, but he can't stop glaring at her black fingers. "D*** it!"

"Qrow," Danny says, her lips twitching into a smile. She reaches into her basket and pulls out a towel. "It's fine, you know? No harm done; I'll just need to tweak it so it doesn't shoot out ink when only touched."

Qrow's hands clench into fists. He abruptly grabs his stuff, growling out a 'later' and stomps towards the exit of the library.

Because he knows the only reason it exploded was him.

Danny sighs and finishes mopping up the ink. She knows their confrontation needs to happen sooner or later. He can't keep living with the guilt, thinking that he is always the problem.

She's the Spring Maiden. She can handle anything he throws at her.

…Danny just wants her partner back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope everyone is having a nice June**


	106. problems,

Chapter One Hundred – Six problems,

"Toby?" the black haired woman gasps.

"Bast!" Toby holds his arms open. The short woman lets go of the door to hug him. "How have you been?"

"It's Kali now," the woman says with a smile. She pulls back and nods at the scarred woman behind the dog Faunus. "Dolly."

Dolly nods, undoing the scarf hiding most of her face. "You look well."

"Thank you," Kali replies, shooing the two inside. "We just got your letter yesterday. If we had known you'd be here today, Ghira would have stayed home."

"Ah," Toby winces. Dolly frowns in thought. They follow towards her seating room. "You two don't need to worry about us. We're heading out to check the ruins in a few days. We can always get a hotel-"

"Nonsense," Kali cuts him off. She motions to the couch, and they all sit. "You're staying in the guest room, and that's that. I can't offer you anything to eat or drink right now; I was planning to head to the store today."

"We'd be happy to help you shop," Dolly says with a look thrown at the sheepish Toby. "It's the least we can do."

"You two…" Kali chuckles. "Oh, but your letter said you needed to give me something important, yes?"

Dolly raises her eyebrows, and Toby looks more embarrassed. He pulls out an envelope with a cassette tape in it. "My sister asked me to give this to, well… your sister."

The woman with died black hair and eyebrows, Kali Belladonna – formally a blonde known as Bast Calico Lionsgate – takes the envelope with a heavy heart. "May I ask what's in here?"

"I don't know," Toby answers honestly. "My sister said if you can get it to her, do it. If not, don't worry."

"I give her all her… mail… when she comes around the New Year," Kali says, looking sadly at the letter in her hands. "It's the only time she comes… She stays longer every year… But I know when she's left… because there's a flower on Royce's grave…"

Dolly and Toby shift uncomfortably. The blonde, scarred woman whispers, "I'm sorry.

"No," Kali wipes her eyes. "It's been building up. There's just been a lot of stress about the subject lately. Blake is turning eight this year, and she really wants… my sister… to show up. Ghira and I don't know what to do."

Dolly and Toby share another look. Dolly nods.

Toby speaks to Kali. "Tell us how we can help."

The woman blinks, surprised, and then breaks down in tears.

"Please, get Blake's- get my sister here. I need her help. _We_ need her help."

Dolly is already phoning Danny.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Thank you, my June was very busy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter (the next one will be lighter than the last two), and thanks again for reviewing (both this story and the other one)!**

 **Hope everyone has a nice July. Next update will probably be mid-July**


	107. don't you

Chapter One Hundred – Seven don't you

In the dark, the eighteen year old's snickers cut off when Glynda makes a face. Danny nudges the taller girl in question.

"That's my great aunt," Glynda explains, looking disgusted at the T.V. screen.

Leena peeks out behind her pillow, it muffling her words. "Your aunt plays _Bloody Merry_?"

"Great aunt," Glynda corrects sternly.

"She's good," Danny comments, snickering again when the other girls scream. "Oh, come on. How are you scared?"

"How are you not?" Raven mutters, flinching when another character dies.

"Easy," Danny sits up and poses. "I'd smile at them and say, _you've got five seconds before I light up the alleyway_." She makes shooting noises.

"You carry a basket," Glynda deadpans, laughing when the woman pushes her over.

"Well, you don't tell them that," Abigail says calmly. "You shout, _get out now, or my AK-47 is lighting up your a**!_ "

Everyone turns to the normally cowering woman. Her cat ears twitch. "What?"

"I blame Danny," Leena says, sighing.

"Me?"

"You are a terrible influence," Raven nods sagely.

"Hey!"

"What?" Abigail says with innocent wide eyes. "What did I say?"

"You set me up!"

"Guys…" Summer mutters, rolling over. "Shut it."

"Summer, they're picking on me!"

The pillow slams into Danny's head, knocking her back on the ground.

Summer is asleep again before the brunette can retaliate.

"But seriously," Danny says solemnly, "if anyone's the bad influence, it has to be Leena." She dodges the second thrown pillow. "See what I mean?"

"Oh no," Leena mutters in horror, staring at the television behind her target.

"What?" the various women mutter, turning.

They watch as the actress playing a Huntress turns her handbag into a machine gun and open fires on Bloody Merry's undead army.

"What even-?"

"How is that possible?"

"How do you _carry_ that?"

" _Why_ would you have that?"

"I don't know," Danny says with a growing smile. "But I want one."

"Danny, no," Glynda says harshly.

"Danny y- mph!" the brunette cries out as her friend suffocates her with a pillow.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope people enjoyed the little fluff.**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! I understand the problem, I really do, but I've hit a bit of writers block with this story. Until I can work through it chapters will be spaced out, and for that I'm sorry. Thank you for reading and sticking with the story, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Hope everyone has had a nice July. Next update will probably be mid-August**


	108. see

Chapter One Hundred – Eight: see

The clock hand on her back ticks down to the symbol. The magic builds around her. Danny is scared, shaking, but focuses on the flask in front of her.

She'd rather this be longer. A year at most. But her tattoo has only done that once. She feels lucky that it even activated this far.

This can't wait forever.

She's almost twenty-four. This is pushing it.

But she wants _more time._

What if it's not enough?

What if she can't pour more time on her flask?

What if this is all for not?

Danny sucks in a breath as the pressure builds in her room.

 _A week_.

A week in the future.

Her magic latches onto the flask.

 _It has to be enough_.

 _It_ has _to be_.

' _If there is nothing,_ absolutely nothing _, left that anyone can do, you break that flask.'_

A blink and she's in the future.

It's rather quiet.

And lonely.

"What…?" Danny breathes, looking around.

The building designs scream Mistral. A run-down village in Mistral. Absolutely abandoned.

In Spring.

Danny breathes deeply as information floods her. She whirls around, falling on her hands and knees.

Staring at the unconscious man.

"Qrow?" Danny whispers, tears starting to leak down her cheeks. The Nuckelavee nearby has stopped attacking since it felt her arrival. Giving time for two people to have a heart-to-heart under an abandoned house while it scents the air for her. And Danny is terrified. "You b*******, you put me right in the middle of the plot."

He doesn't even twitch.

"Your semblance," she whispers, crawling around to comfortably wrap her arms around his head. She feels his semblance try to latch onto her once again. A medium to focus bad luck on. "You cracked your own flask, Qrow. Who did you use?"

She pulls his head to her chest, already knowing the answer.

She's in the middle of the plot. It has to be a main character.

Her tears fall on his hair as the sound of gunshots and metal-through-air echo.

Then the roar.

And then… silence.

 _It's looking for her._

The kids'll be alright.

Qrow, on the other hand, is dying.

"I was going to make a grand entrance," Danny whispers, shifting to press her forehead to his. The sounds of battle start. "Say a witty one-liner. Glow like some kind of avenging angel. It was going to be great."

The magic she draws comes quicker the more she gathers.

"You would have been so proud." Danny wetly laughs and places one hand over his wound. Qrow's hand snaps onto hers, and he struggles to move his head. "I guess you'll just have to be proud of those kids. They're the heroes of the day."

He stills when her lips press on his forehead.

His strangled gasp is swallowed by the roar of the trapped Nuckelavee.

"I'm the worst partner," Danny mutters, leaning back. Her green eyes slowly bleed back to blue as she releases her magic from the impromptu purging she just did. She teleports to his other side. Turns her head away and coughs out poison. Qrow, trying to catch his breath, comes to full awareness. He weakly reaches for her. "Try not to die again."

He mumbles out her name as the Nuckelavee gives a final roar.

"I'll be around," Danny says, wiping at her cheeks. "And now, so will you."

She wraps her hands around his for a moment, squeezing for comfort.

"Your healers will probably throw a fit when they don't find poison," Danny whispers with false cheer. "You'll be fit as a fiddle. Perfect health. Just… sleep."

He tries to say something, but her leftover magic lulls him into silence.

She smiles and releases his hand.

She's teleported away long before Ruby rounds the corner.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Did anyone see this coming? Originally, this reunion wasn't going to happen in a plot episode. This just felt right, though.**

 **Thank you, OTrizy, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! The goal is maybe two-hundred chapters, and then maybe request chapters. It's… going to be long… Everyone gets a gun! It's not RWBY until someone's weapon is a gun, honestly :) Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has had a nice August. Trying for a September release for next chapter**


	109. I've disappeared

Chapter One Hundred – Nine: I've disappeared

The thirty year old pauses behind the blonde.

"I can't keep doing this, Danny," Abigail says brokenly. Her cat ears are flat on her head, shoulders slumped, and barely standing as she looks at the grave. "I can't keep going and coming. I can't keep running and hiding. I can't- _I just can't_."

There is a lull, and the Faunus' shoulders shake and tears wet the long grass. Danny catches her friend before she falls.

"I have to tell grandfather that I can't," Abigail sobs into the woman's shoulder. "I have to tell him I can't- I can't keep doing this. No more- no more leaving her. No more leaving _them_. No more _White Fang_ , no more _playing distraction_. No more _hunting_."

Danny feels her heart break, but nods to her friend. "No more."

"I can't keep leaving Blake. Or Kali. My family."

"He'll understand," Danny whispers, rubbing her friend's back. "I'll be right there when you talk. We'll make sure your father understands. _You don't have to keep doing this, Abby_."

Abigail cries longer and louder than she ever has over top of Royce Belladonna's grave.

* * *

 **A/N: Yikes, sorry about the short chapter. I originally had this with the next chapter, but it sort-of makes more sense to split them. (The next chapter takes place a few days after this scene. Sorry, but it probably won't be released until October.) Thank you everyone who's sticking with this story. I hope you all enjoy!**


	110. in hearts and minds

Chapter One Hundred – Ten in hearts and minds

"I'll take care of your group's targets. Just this once."

"Just this once?"

"Just this once, and Abigail never has to be sent out again."

The old man stares, searchingly, into Danny's eyes for a long time.

It's not her serious gaze that convinces him she can finish what his daughter started.

(Gone is the friendly persona of the young woman he thought he knew.)

It's the look of someone who's done this before that persuades him.

(The woman before him is too old to let sleeping dogs lie.)

"You understand that you can't tell anyone of this," he voices the not-question, holding out a paper scroll.

The human takes it, turning her eyes away from Abigail and Bast's father - the now unofficial leader of the White Fang - to read the names.

The fact that Danny doesn't pause on one name, instead rolls up the parchment and gives it back, causes the minuet worry to reach his eyes.

"I understand," Danny says flatly. A smile twitches on to her face. It isn't nice. "They'll be dead before midnight."

The old man stares at the empty air before his desk.

He wheezes out a laugh.

And, by the end of the day, all groups' purposefully targeting White Fang members have been eliminated. Natural deaths, vehicle accidents, or Grimm attacks, according to the autopsy reports.

The old man laughs when he reads about the deaths throughout the following days.

Abigail weeps happily when reading about the deaths of her targets; the group that was targeting her family members specifically.

And Danny takes the week off.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. And I'm so sorry I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Thank you everyone who's keeping with this story; your support means a lot. And a really big thanks to Gizmo Gear and** **RulerOfCats for your reviews. I hope people enjoy this, and thank you for reading.**

 **I've been enjoying the new season of RWBY. Anyone else?**


End file.
